Até Que o Sasuke Nos Separe
by Myeolchi Maknae
Summary: Sakura é a nova segurança de Sasuke Uchiha, o ídolo do momento. Por quanto tempo Sasuke... Não! O ORGULHO de Sasuke vai aguentar isso tudo? ** Para Kahli Hime-chan...;D
1. Inadmissível

**Oi pooovo!**

Mais uma fic demais pra vcs! Admitam! Sou mto legal neh! – _Pouco convencida...¬¬_

Brincadeirinha pra descontrair! *Ignorem ¬¬*

Essa é a minha primeira _**Sasusaku**_ e eu espero mto que vcs curtam!

Não esquece de me mandar uma review, pra dizer o q vcs acharam desse primeiro capítulo! Pode ser até pra dizer que ta um lixo, mas comentem!

Ah! Eu quero dedicar essa fic pra minha amiga mais importante do ffnet e, agora, do Nyah!

Tchan tchan tchan: **Kahli Hime! ****XD**

Isso é pra te agradecer por tudo e pela nossa amizade flor! Ela é mto, mto, mto importante pra mim! Espero do fundo do meu coração q vc goste!

Todo aquele "bla bla bla" de q o anime não me pertence e q a história sim, entre outras coisas – Leia-se: Sasuke. Esse eu realmente queria q fosse meu – Vcs já sabem meus amores! Então... Vamos pular essa parte, ok?

_**E vamos que vamos! ^^**_

_**Até que o Sasuke nos separe...**_

_**Capítulo 01 – Inadmissível**_

**Sasuke POV**

Isso estava bom demais pra ser verdade...

- Rápido Uchihinha! Estaremos ao vivo em 50 segundos! – Dizia Itachi me arrastando para o estúdio onde seria apresentado o programa com maior audiência do momento, com aquela voz fofinha.

Ou pelo menos ele achava que era...

- Uchihinha tua bunda! Me larga seu idiota! - Berrei numa tentativa frustrada de me soltar daquela anta que infelizmente tinha o meu sobrenome...

E era da minha família...

E era meu irmão...

Irritante é apelido! Esse cara é o demônio!

- Claro! – Disse realizando meu desejo com um sorrisinho insuportável.

Ele distorceu meu pedido, por que ele praticamente me jogou no palco e por pouco _– Muito pouco _- eu não caí de cara no chão.

Desgraça! Pelo menos o programa ainda não foi ao ar... Imagine se eu espatifo quando começam a transmissão? Eu juro que estrangulo aquele babaca até ele ficar roxo e parar de respirar de vez...

- Pronto? – Pergunta gentilmente a apresentadora do programa.

- É né... – Cara desagradável. Numa situação desagradável

Era a minha primeira entrevista ao vivo, e foi esse mané do Itachi que arranjou pra mim... Tenho que fazer isso direito!

É o seguinte: Eu estava precisando de um empresário, já que eu sou ator – Um dos mais famosos do momento, devo ressaltar _(N/A: Será que o ego dele é grande?)– _e Itachi é do ramo e então eu acabei por contratá-lo.

Devem ter me feito cheirar gasolina pra eu contratar esse imbecil, não consigo entender como eu consegui essa proeza!

Talvez eu estivesse desesperado!

Não... Mas se eu ainda sou eu, eu não contataria ele nem em caso de vida ou morte.

É... Preciso de um psicólogo.

Fato.

Quando finalmente aquela bicha saiu da minha cabeça e eu olho mais atenciosamente para a plateia me deparo com a multidão de fãs malucas!

Bom, não cabia uma multidão no estúdio, mas o barulho que elas faziam era semelhante ao de uma... Eu ainda perco meus ouvidos!

.

A entrevista estava pela metade, e tudo corria bem até que uma das maluquetes com uma camiseta rosa com a minha cara estampada saiu da plateia e voou em cima de mim. É ninja.

Nossa! Olhando mais de perto... Eu to lindo nessa foto!

MEU DEUS! ELA ARRANCOU A MINHA JAQUETA! AO VIVO!

Eu enxergava apenas a cara da louca tremidamente, pois ela segurava o meu rosto com as duas mãos sacudindo sem parar. Ouvi ela dizer algo como um " Ai meu Deus, eu encostei no Sasuke Uchiha!"

Minha jaqueta de couro já era! JÁ ERA!

Não sei como que elas arranjam forças nessas horas, porque elas destruiriam até se eu usasse uma jaqueta de aço! Que coisa de louco...

Não sei quando, mas de repente a "multidão" estava em volta de mim, arrancando mais pedaços das minhas roupas...

Ai, isso não vai prestar!

Antes de ser engolido pelo bolo de meninas, vejo a apresentadora aflita fazendo um sinal com os dedos para que cortassem a transmissão, depois disso só ouço gritos e barulhinhos de roupas destruídas.

.

.

Abro os olhos lentamente e percebo que o silêncio reinava no local.

Pelo menos eu ainda tinha a capacidade de ouvir... Ou o silêncio é por que eu realmente fiquei surdo.

Me levanto vagarosamente e noto que ainda estava no chão, lugar onde _quase _ ocorreu a minha _trágica_ morte.

A apresentadora vem correndo com um copo de agua me perguntando se eu estava legal...

"Você é idiota ou o quê?" – Foi o que eu queria dizer pra ela, mas a minha educação falou mais alto dessa vez.

- Estou bem, agora pelo menos... – Real resposta, acompanhada de um sorrisinho bem forçado.

Eu queria mesmo era voar no pescoço daquele imprestável do Itachi!

A culpa é dele disso estar acontecendo! Desde que aquele mocorongo se tornou meu empresário, as coisas ruins acontecem!

...

Ok, a quem eu quero enganar? A culpa não é dele das fãs serem doidas histéricas!

Mas a culpa é dele por ter inventado essa entrevista...

PUTA MERDA! Era ao vivo!

.

- Já posso ver as manchetes dos jornais de amanhã: "Ídolo das telonas é atacado e morto por fãs em programa ao vivo!" – Disse Itachi tirando com a minha cara pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Cala essa boca cara! Eu ainda não morri! - Disse dando um peteleco na cabeça dele – Tenho que me trocar antes de sair daqui... Vai que aparece outra tiete maluca lá fora e arranque o pouco de roupa que me resta?

Eu estava apenas com a camisa, que tinha vários buracos, e minha calça também foi rasgada... Me roubaram um tênis! Mas o outro ainda está no meu pé...

Como se isso adiantasse em alguma coisa!

.

Itachi podia ser o irmão mais espaçoso, imbecil e irritante da face da terra, mas se tem uma única coisa que ele faz direito é o seu trabalho... Disso eu,_ infelizmente_, não posso me queixar.

Fazer o que? Adoro me queixar/irritar/fazer da vida dele um inferno.

Fazer ele ficar puto é um hobby meu! E devo dizer que eu sou_ expert _nessa área!

Depois de me trocar, me encontro com ele novamente na entrada da emissora de tv, que me aguardava dentro da limusine.

Por Deus, se eu não tivesse olhado para os lados eu teria sido devorado por completo!

Mais das tietes vinham correndo em minha direção com brilhos assassinos no olhar. Corri abrir a porta do carro.

Trancado... Itachi seu idiota!

Tenho certeza que esse desgraçado ta rolando de rir dentro dessa merda de carro!

- Abre logo, seu imbecil! – Eu disse com as duas mãos na "maçaneta" e um pé apoiado do lado.

Faltavam milésimos de segundos pra cambada me alcançar, e a porta ainda estava trancada...

Obrigado mãe e pai, pelo apoio. Valeu pela curta carreira, que apesar de pequena foi boa! Poderei morrer em paz...

"Oh! Posso ver uma luz no fim do túnel!"

Já me entregando a morte, no ultimo segundo o lazarento abriu a porta, e num movimento mais rápido do que eu pensei que pudesse fazer, entrei no carro.

Itachi parou de rir aos poucos até ficar um pouco apavorado, um _pouco... _Bem pouquinho mesmo.

- Sasuke... Você está bem? – Ele deu um pulo no banco se virando pra mim, que estava ofegante.

- Você está branco, com a boca aberta e a língua caída pra fora! – Ele disse quase em cima de mim.

- Sai de cima, idiota! – Disse empurrando ele até cair no chão – Do carro... – Eu? Com a boca aberta e a língua pra fora? – Perguntei sarcástico.

- Isso era só pra ver se você estava vivo. Mas você estava branco mesmo... – Falou se levantando e se sentando em seguida, e depois de alguns segundos de silencio – Sabe Sasuke...

Se calou.

O que ele está inventando? Essa hesitação me incomoda.

- Desembuche, Itachi! – Disse com o cotovelo apoiado na porta e olhando para fora da janela, com um ar cansado – Já basta me prender do lado de fora com essas loucas, e agora você fica hesitando do nada? O q você está aprontando, hein?

- Bem, você... Gosta dessas histerias delas? Quero dizer... Se importa com isso? – Ele disse abrindo um pequeno frigobar que tinha do luxuoso carro e pegando uma garrafa de água.

- Isso não é óbvio? O que você quer dizer com isso tudo? – Perguntei interessado.

Da onde já se viu gostar de ser selvagemente atacado por essa malucas? Isso devia ser um crime!

Não que eu não goste de ter fãs... Na verdade é legal saber que algumas – _Grande maioria_ – são loucas por você e dizem que você é um máximo, e fora que o meu ego aumenta estupidamente... ( Aff, como se eu não gostasse disso tudo!) Mas eu sou FO-DA! Fazer o quê?

- Então isso será realmente necessário...

- Do que você está falando? – Me volto com um olhar curioso sobre ele.

- Logo saberá... – Disse em um tom de suspense, colocando a garrafa na boca para mais um gole.

Argh!Eu realmente o odeio!

Apertei a garrafa enquanto ele ainda tomava, fazendo com que ele se engasgasse e ficasse com a roupa molhada.

- Idiota!

Retiro o que disse...¬¬

Ele não presta nem pro trabalho!

- "CUMÉ QUIÉ"? – Incrédulo e nervoso, pego Itachi pela gola da camisa e colo ele na parede – Que ideia é essa seu imbecil?

- Mas você que disse que queria uma solução... Ah, Sasuke... Me deixe... Respirar – Falava pausadamente, engasgado.

Deus, ilumine a minha vida para que eu não cometa esse pecado. Pois se o senhor não fizer isso, vou acelerar o processo de ida desse idiota pro INFERNO.

- Eu não pedi pra você fazer nada sua anta! – Disse soltando ele e indo me sentar, quem sabe assim eu me acalmasse... Né?

Não deu certo.

- Nossa, eu achei que você fosse me matar dessa vez... – Disse com a mão no pescoço, sorrindo divertido.

- Quem me dera...

- Sasuke, isso é pro seu bem ,e você sabe diss...

- Não interessa! – Me levantei furioso pra terminar o que eu tinha planejado.

Mas me sentei novamente.

Ele não merece minha atenção. Eu sou um Uchiha.

UCHIHA!

- Mas... Por que tinha que ser uma mulher? – Respirei fundo.

Se não sou eu pra acalmar a situação, quem fará?

- Ah, isso foi uma ideia incrivelmente esplêndida minha! – Disse orgulhoso do seu feito.

Espera aí!

Então quer dizer que podia ser um segurança homem?

- Itachi, se podia ser um homem, por que DIABOS você foi escolher uma mulher então? – Levantei brabo de novo.

- Puxa... É assim que você me agradece? – Ele pergunta indignado – Eu só queria que você se divertisse um pouco mais... – Me olhou malicioso.

- Falou o casamenteiro agora! Escuta aqui Itachi, eu já não preciso de UM segurança, quem dirá UMA segurança!

O que é? Ele ta duvidando da minha masculinidade? Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinho.

E fora que não será o fim dos meus problemas. Do mesmo jeito que eu não posso bater nas fãs, a segurança também não pode. Como ela vai afugentar elas? É só uma mulher fracote que não sabe fazer nada direito.

Mulheres jamais faram metade do que os homens podem fazer. É um fato científico, não é?

Ah, tanto faz! Me recuso a ser protegido por uma garota.

- Mas ainda mais importante do que a sua diversão com ela, é o fato de que ela foi a única que apresentou soluções humanas de despistar as fãs... Todos os outros usariam maneiras bem violentas. – Sorriu convencido de que fizera a escolha certa.

- E que soluções são essas? – Perguntei sorrindo de canto.

Não é possível que ela consiga alguma coisa.

- Bem... Não são coisas complexas. É simples, mas inteligente.

- Tipo o que? – Vou bater na mesma tecla até ele ver o erro!

- Pistas falsas talvez. – Se sentou em uma poltrona espaçosa – como ele – para tomar seu "cafezinho" - Dizer que você está em um lugar onde você não está...

- Nossa, que ideia brilhante! Até um macaco faz coisa melhor.

- Ou redobrar a segurança após você sair de um local... – Ignorou meu argumento anterior. Bosta – Ela é bem autoritária. É capaz de ela espantar as tietes verbalmente. Ela é bem fortinha pra uma garota...

- Só isso? – Exijo algo mais.

Fala sério, mandaram uma chinchila pra me proteger? Nunca.

- Só isso? – Itachi repetiu a minha pergunta – Não... É "Tudo isso". Manda ela entrar.

Uma garota de cabelos róseos, pra minha surpresa, entra no local.

No início não vi nada, até ela tirar a capa de chuva. (Nem sabia que estava chovendo)

- Olá, Sasuke Uchiha! – Disse a tal garota sorrindo de canto.

- Ah, oi... – Digo fazendo pouco-caso da situação.

- Conheça sua nova e bela segurança. Sakura Haruno – Disse Itachi, maroto.

_**Continua...**_

**Hey galera! XD**

E aí? Curtiram?

E vc Hime-chan? Gostou do presente?

Espero mto que sim! ^^ Fiz com muito carinho pra vc flor!

Bom, aí está o primeiro cpt! Quem gostou pode se preparar q tem mais! Hehe! ;D  
Reviews nunca são demais, então... Se vcs mandarem saberei q estão lendo e assim, continuarei a fic.  
Caso contrário, infelizmente, terei de pará-la _(Mentira, q é presente e vou continuar postando pela Hime!)_. Mas torço pra q vcs gostem!

Bjos pros meninos e abraços pras meninas! *o* *kkkkkkkk, que sem noção!

Bjks pra todos!^^ Até o próximo!


	2. O Primeiro Dia Com Ela

**Hey gatinhas! (**_**E gatinhos**_**) *Tem algum garoto q leia isso? Ô.õ**

**Bom, vortei com mais um cpt pra vcs, meus amores! ^^**

**Espero q curtam! * Sim, as desculpas vão estar nas notas finais... Infelizmente. Mas leiam! ¬¬**

...

_**Capítulo 02 – O Primeiro Dia Com Ela.**_

Sasuke POV

Okay.

Isso está começando a me chatear.

Durante parte da tarde, fiquei sentado na salinha mais feia que eu já vi do apartamento nojento do Itachi. Alguém tem que avisar a ele que as casas devem ser arrumadas de vez em quando.

Meu rosto estava apoiado na minha mão, que estava apoiada no braço da poltrona velha. E ela me olhando.

_**05 minutos depois...**_

"Pára de olhar!"

_**Mais 10 minutinhos depois...**_

"Mas que merda! Nunca viu não?"

_**Após longos 25 minutos...**_

"Ô porra! VOU FURAR SEUS OLHOS!"

-Está olhando o quê? – Perguntei incomodado, reprimindo a minha vontade de gritar. Bem controlado, eu.

- Não estou olhando. – Respondeu cínica. Essa foi à resposta mais sem noção e cara de pau que eu já vi... Não ta na cara, não?

Ela é débil mental ou o quê?

-Não.

- "Não" o quê? – Perguntei sem nem mesmo me virar para fita-la. Não estou com vontade de olhar pra cara dela.

- Não sou débil mental.

_Okay_.

Isso me assustou.

Ela é médium?

- Eu só estava brincando... – Falou calmamente se levantando.

- Então me deixe mudar a pergunta. _Estava_ olhando o quê? – Com meus olhos, seguia preguiçosamente seus movimentos pela sala.

- Tava olhando pra essa sua cara _feia_. – Disse simples.

HEIN?

Então a palavra "feia" começou a ecoar na minha cabeça. Há!

Eu sou o xodozinho da mamãe, sabia? Ela sempre disse que eu era lindo e que se não fosse casada com o meu pai, iria casar comigo!

Tá, tudo bem, isso pode ser papo de mãe, mas ela não mentiria pra mim, não é mesmo?

...

Depois de refletir por alguns segundos, concluí que o problema não era comigo e sim, com ela.

_**Primeiro:**_ O cabelo dela era rosa. _Rosa_

Isso não _pode_ ser natural. Não existe um troço desses!

Deve ter sido um alien que espirrou em cima do cabelo dela...

_**Segundo:**_ Ela diz uma coisa dessas pra mim? Se fosse pro Itachi eu até entenderia, mas... Pra mim?

Eu não tenho cara feia, o Itachi tem.

- Espere aí, voc...

- É isso aí. Sasuke Uchiha... – Ela, que há pouco tempo estava de costas pra mim, mexendo em umas prateleiras, se virou com um sorriso debochado.

Pai do céu.

Sim, agora eu devia estar com a boca aberta transpassando TODA a minha incredulidade.

- Hn, falou a Miss Universo... – Cruzei os braços emburrado e olhei para o lado oposto. Feiosa. – Hunpf, mas não se esqueça de que você _precisa _de mim – Olhei-a novamente presunçoso.

- Não é como se eu fosse um tipo de sanguessuga que está te usando. Na verdade, eu estou trabalhando por isso. Então, não é de _você_ que eu preciso.

Voltou a fuçar nas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros velhos.

Quem vê até pensa que Itachi Uchiha leu todos esses livros. No mínimo, são apenas capas falsas pras suas revistas indecentes.

- ...E se eu quiser, posso... _Proteger_ outra pessoa. – Voltou o olhar arrogante a mim, enfatizando claramente a palavra "proteger". – Não precisa ser _necessariamente_ você.

- Hn... – Virei a cara novamente. Ato infantil, eu sei.

É, odiei ela.

- Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa... – Me levantei e fiquei ao seu lado, olhando e mexendo nos livros – Não me importo nem um pouco com a sua vida e muito menos pretendo ser seu amigo. Essa foi uma ideia ridícula do meu irmão e...

- Sim, sim, eu sei disso... – Rolou os olhos, como se eu inventasse uma desculpa. – O ataque das fãs de hoje foi por que você sabe muito bem se proteger, não é, _Sasuke_?

- Você está duvidando da minha masculinidade? – Desafiador, cheguei perto de seu rosto e ela nem ao menos se incomodou com a minha aproximação repentina.

Ela é mesmo estranha. _(N/A: Hunpf, convencido ¬¬)_

- E se eu dissesse que sim? – Ela me olhou com a mesma audácia nos olhos. No mesmo tom de desafio.

Sasuke...

Você sabe que não deve bater em uma mulher...

Elas nem podem se defender... Controle-se.

Me odiei no momento em que a achei bonita de perto. Mesmo me irritando profundamente.

Nem o Itachi aprendeu como me tirar do sério tão facilmente. Quem ela pensa que é?

É, odiei ela, a_gain._

- Que seja... – Voltei a passar os dedos pela poeira da estante -... Não faço questão de ter você aqui, mas para que a coisa não fique tão desagradável, você faz o seu trabalho e eu faço a minha parte, ta? Nada mais.

- Pra mim está perfeito. – Ela fazia exatamente a mesma coisa que eu, até Itachi chegar.

- E aí? Se acalmou _Sasukinho_? – Perguntou apenas com a cabeça pra dentro da porta.

- Cala a boca. – Falei ríspido, e voltei a me sentar. Vai que eu metia um murro na cara dele? Minha mãe não ia gostar disso. E eu não ia gostar do que ela faria ao saber que quem afundou o nariz do Itachi até o cérebro fui eu.

- Bom, parece que vocês já se conheceram direitinho... – Falou despreocupado pegando uma garrafa de agua. Ou melhor, mais uma.

Eu acho que ele ta de ressaca.

- Ah sim, Itachi-san – Ela disse o nome dele com tanta formalidade, que eu me senti excluído.

Ela não disse "Sasuke-san". Mal educada.

Ela deu uma rápida olhada pra mim e entendi o que ela quis dizer.

Como o combinado, eu não queria saber da vida dela e assim, nem ela da minha. Vamos poupar o nosso tempo e fazer o Itachi achar que eu sei alguma coisa sobre a rosada.

- Sim, nós conversamos. – Fiquei impressionado com o quanto eu fui calmo em responder. Com certeza ele acha que eu já estou bem e que me esqueci da merda colossal que ele fez.

Bom, eu sou ator...

- Que bom! E pode me chamar de Itachi, sem formalidades, viu?... – Do sorriso idiotamente feliz dele, virou um repleto de malícia – ...Sabia que você ia aprovar a minha escolha mais cedo ou mais tarde –Sussurrou virando pra mim, para que só eu o escutasse.

- Itachi-kun – Juro que vi a tal Sakura corar – Eu estou aqui para trabalhar...

Parecia tão real...

Olhei pra ela com os olhos esbugalhados, mas logo percebi meu ato e voltei a minha postura indiferente.

Pelo jeito essa aí é tão falsa quanto eu...

- Ah! Você ouviu...Mas isso não é problema – Falou com o mesmo tom malicioso – Vocês bem podem dar umas escapulidas...

Imbecil.

- Por que não fica quieto, hein, _Itachi-kun_? Você não quer que a _Sakura_ fique constrangida. – Falei me lembrando da forma ridícula como ela o chamou.

- Ah sim, sim... Foi mal, Sak-chan.

- Não tem problema... Vou ver como estão as coisas com os outros seguranças, ta? – E assim ela se retirou.

Aposto que por ela ser a minha segurança pessoal – Sortuda, olha o privilégio que ela tem -, ela tenha mais autoridade sobre os outros seguranças, inclusive aqueles armários que estão do lado de fora da sala. E de qualquer outro lugar que eu vá.

- Gatinha, né? – Perguntou Itachi me dando um tapinha nas costas.

- Então foi por isso que você escolheu _ela_?

- É... Bom, nem lembro da ultima vez que você saiu com uma garota. Nem lembro se você _já saiu_ com alguma! – Pude notar seu esforço de esconder a gargalhada.

Por que esse cretino não vai cuidar da própria vida?

É claro que eu já saí com uma garota, e se eu estou sozinho é por que eu quero!

Ta pensando o quê? Muitas garotas adorariam sair comigo. Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha.

Dei um pedala nele e fechei a cara.

- Hn, só por que eu não pego qualquer uma que eu vejo pela frente, não significa que eu não saia com as meninas. – Olhei com escárnio para ele.

- Ei! Não diga assim também! – Se sentou na poltrona ao meu lado, com falsa indignação – Não é qualquer uma. Tem todo um processo de seleção...

- Ah sim! Você _seleciona_ elas pelo tamanho dos peitos, não é? – Olhei zombeteiro para ele.

Ele se calou e fez cara feia. Acertei, de novo.

- Ah, que seja! – Ele se rendeu, me fitando com os olhos pervertidos – Mas você é cego né, Sasuke?

- Como assim? – Perguntei cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e encostando-me a velha poltrona.

- Cara, a apresentadora do programa de hoje estava caidinha por você! – Ele gesticulava tanto que eu estava ficando tonto – Vai me dizer que você não percebeu?

- Tinha algo pra perceber?

- "Véio"! Ela nem notou a tua TPM quando você entrou no estúdio! – Dei mais um cascudo na cabeça dele pra ver se ele largava a mão de ser idiota, mas como sempre, não fez efeito nenhum – Depois que você desmaiou no chão, ela virou o _flash_ pra pegar um copo de agua... E quando ela perguntou se você estava bem, só faltou... Sei lá, escorrer a baba ou abanar o rabinho.

- Eu só vi uma mulher simpática perguntando se eu estava bem... – Disse tentando me lembrar do rosto dela. Ela pegou um copo de agua?

Eu tenho certeza que vi ela com uma expressão preocupada, de qualquer pessoa que ajudaria alguém que desmaiou. Nada mais.

- Fala sério! Ela tava na sua! – Ele disse incrédulo – Você é um retardado mesmo! Ela era maravilhosa! Como deixou essa escapar?

- Cala essa boca. – Cuspi as palavras com raiva. O simples fato de ouvir a voz do Itachi já me deixava nervoso – Se ela era tão _maravilhosa_, por que não ficou com ela então, _garanhão?_!

Hunpf... Eu sou o lerdo encalhado, e ele? Não era o pegador?

- Eu bem tentei puxar assunto... Mas ela estava mais ocupada em babar ovo pra certa pessoa... – Acho que essa ultima parte ele queria dizer pra ele mesmo. Mas eu ouvi.

Óh! Que pena, não é mesmo, Itachi?

Meu humor melhorou instantaneamente.

Sim, eu sou muito mau.

- Bom... Tanto faz! – Falei até que alegre para minha pessoa.

Geralmente eu estaria carrancudo agora, mas acontece que eu ouvi uma coisinha interessante...

"Sacomé né?"

Itachi se fode, eu dou risada.

Já era tarde e eu ainda estava repassando umas falas no meu quarto.

Amanhã eu gravaria mais um episódio do seriado e, embora eu já tivesse memorizado todos os textos, eu queria ter certeza de que eu faria corretamente.

Fazia algumas horas que eu, finalmente, tinha voltado pra minha casa. Tomei um banho frio, na tentativa de relaxar um pouco. Eram muitos problemas pra uma pessoa só.

Claro que Itachi teve sua parcela de culpa. Ele fazia de Nova York meu inferno particular.

Consegui fazer com que a água fria levasse embora todo o cansaço, e bem tentei ficar mais um pouco, mas o júnior reclamou do frio e eu não quero ser inconveniente e lhe causar problemas.

A saúde dele é prioridade. Assim, sem banhos frios.

Fiz um lanche e decidi estudar as falas. Estava tudo normal, a não ser um pequeno e insignificante detalhe:

A minha _segurança pessoal_ mora na minha _casa_.

Já não bastava Sakura Haruno existir na minha carreira profissional.

Não! Ela tinha que existir na minha casa também! E na minha vida.

Ouvi algo como batidas e virei a cabeça num reflexo. Vi uma cabeleira rosa entrar pela parte aberta da porta e pedir licença.

- Trouxe um lanche pra você – disse ela colocando uma bandeja com sanduiches e um copo de suco em cima da minha escrivaninha.

- Já jantei – Disse ríspido. Eu estava ensaiando!

- Ah sim... Há umas quatro horas atrás. – Me disse com um sorriso de canto, que tenho que admitir, era bonito.

- Oque? Mas que horas são?

- 2:53 da manhã.

- Nossa, nem vi a hora passar... – Sentei na cama.

- Sabe... Eu ouvi você. Legal você treinar... – Ela disse andando suavemente até a batente da porta, e se encostar nela. Nossa, ela é gata mesmo...

- Só não sabia que você treinava as falas dos outros artistas também... – Continuou ela, olhando para os lados e reprimindo uma risada.

Hã? Talvez não seja tão gata assim.

- A cena do beijo foi bem... Engraçada. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, os deixando tentadoramente vermelhos – Principalmente a parte em que a sua voz... Quer dizer, a voz de Lucy ficou fina e aguda pedindo por um beijo de John...

Ela escutou?

Tenho que parar com essa mania de dizer todas as falas sozinho.

Ela não vai esquecer isso tão rápido. Vai me atazanar pelo resto da minha vida por fazer voz de mulherzinha e pedir um beijo meu! Ô porra...

- Escuta, não é o que você está pensando... – Tentei me explicar, vendo que ela não era gata de jeito nenhum.

- Ah, _okay_. Bom... Lucy querida durma agora que amanhã você tem que estar no estúdio bem cedo, ta? – Ela disse com escárnio.

Será que me prendem se eu enfiar essa bandeja na garganta dela?

Talvez não, se eu correr.

- Como é que é? – Tentei me segurar para não botar em prática meu plano maligno.

- Ai, não se estresse Lucy, isso faz mal pra sua pele – Disse ela me empurrando em direção à cama, e caí sentado nela – Você não quer beijar John com a pele toda horrível, não é mesmo? – ela empurrou meu tórax me fazendo deitar, colocou os cobertores na altura do pescoço e deu um beijinho na minha testa.

Eu estava perplexo demais pra me mexer.

"Todo Mundo Odeia o Sasuke", pensei.

- Boa noite _queridinha._.. – Ela saiu com um sorriso sapeca, o que significava claramente que a minha vida vai virar um inferno.

É, Eu odiei MESMO ela!

_**Continua...**_

_**Yooo chuchuzinhos!XD**_

_**Weeeee!**_ Decidi aparecer! _(Pode guardar a serra elétrica... ¬¬)_

Bom, amorinhas... Me desculpem mesmo! Eu não deveria ter demorado tanto e espero que me perdoem. **T-T**

Trágico, mas olhem só! Eu voltei com tudo! Inclusive, o próximo cpt da minha outra fic sairá em breve! Isso é para os que leram, e os q não leram, estão convidados! **;D** _(InuxKag, romance, comédia, UA...)_

Mas eu estava no clima do carnaval! Como poderia perder tudo isso_? (Mentira, odeio Carnaval). _

A única coisa boa é q tem o feriado e vc pode curtir em casa! O ruim é q SÓ FALAM de merda de carnaval e eu estou possessa! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! Mas como Deus é pai e é todo poderoso, essa bosta ta acabando _(Desculpas aos que gostam de carnaval. __**U.u**__)._

****(Surto) Quantas reviews! **Ç_Ç**

Ok, eu sei que são só **12**, mas esse foi o meu recorde! Tipo, pra mim foi tipo o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris! **XD**

Fiquei mto feliz em saber que vcs gostaram da fic e assim irei continuar com mto carinho!

Li tantas vezes as reviews... OMG! Vc são fofas demais! ;3 *Vou acabar "morrendo de _moe" (Quem assitiu Amagami SS sabe o q é ;D)*_

Ou seja, o primeiro cpt foi bem aceitado e estarei honrada em continuar a fic a todo gás! ^.~

_**Vamos às respostas coloridas como Teletubbies:**_

**GiGi Haruno:** Chinchilinhaa! Ç_Ç Q bom q vc curtiu! Fiquei mto contente com a tua review! Ela foi a primeira! ^^

Espero que continue do seu agrado! (Inclusive, ainda acho q vc devia msm postar mais de seus escritos! Te falei que eu adorei neh? ;D)

Bjokitas ;*

**Dai-chan**: WHAT? Vc era a louca ninja que atacou o nosso Sasukinho? Não creio! O.O

Kkkkkkkk, flor! Q bom q vc curtiu! Aí está a continuação! Espero q vc tenha gostado!

E sim! Eu também gostei da ideia! Na verdade as fantasias de estar no lugar da Sakura são boas tb! Imagine proteger esse monte de músculos... MARA!

Bjinhos gatinha! Até a próxima! ^^

**JackGrimm: **Oi florzinha! Espero q vc esteja lendo isso! Ô.õ

Hehe, nossa amei tua review! Ah eu tb já fiz dessa... Demorou pra mim criar uma conta aqui pra mim...

Mas não esquenta! Vc ajudou pacas! ^^ claro que a tua review me inspirou mto!

Espero que vc tenha dado risadas com essa cpt tb, ok?

Nossa, concordo plenamente com vc! Eles são mto metidinhos e precisam de um corretivo. E quem sabe a Sakura não seja algo parecido não é msm? ;D

Mto obrigada pelo recadinho fofo, tah?

Volte sempre – Eita, sou sem vergonha msm ¬¬

Bjokitas

**Atami:** Mto obrigada flor! Tomara q vc tenha gostado do cpt – Se é q vc vai ler neh! Hihi

Bjinhos

**Cris-chan: **Aaaaahhhhhh! Posso msm? – Kkkkkk

Nossa! T-T *Q emoção véio! Eu vou chorar aqui, é sério!

Vc gostou? Aiin q bom! Q review mais cute cute essa sua hein! Hehe

Espero q vc tenha curtido esse cpt tb! Tomara q continue te agradando e reviews nunca são demais! ;D – Nossa, cara de pau...

Gostou do modo como escrevo? Q legal isso! Hehe - \o, nem liga, novata é assim memo! Kkkkk

Bom, aí está a continuação!

Bjokitas nas suas bochechinhas! ;3

**PS**: o Itachi está especialmente imbecil na fic! Hehe, Isso é bom, neh? Ô.õ

;*

**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **Q bom q curtiu!

Espero q esse cpt tenha te agradado! ^^

Bjks

**Kahli Hime: **Oiin Hime! Q bom q vc gostou!

Eu coloquei meu coração nessa! ;D Ai, quê isso! Vc q é a linda-diva-mór!

..

O Sasuke tem um sério problema msm... Agora resta esperar pra ver se a Sak-chan vai trazer a solução pra esse ego nada pequeno dele.

Oh, yeah – Kkkkkkkkkkkk, pegar ele no ar foi hilário! XD

Mas é claro! Eu seou uma fangirl imaginária, mais eu já arranquei mais do q uma jaqueta do Sasuke...*APANHA!

A sim! Itachi dando uma de bom samaritano... Há! Mas vamos ver no que vai dar...

Uma segurança mulher realmente não era o desejo do Sasuke, mas isso pode mudar. Ehehehe

;D

Obrigada Hime-chan! Tb espero q dê tudo certo, e valeu pelo elogios lindos! Eu não mereço... :$

Sinta-se beijada! ^^

**PS**: Tira o olho Hime! Eu faço a cena do beijo com ele... û.u

**PS**: Com o Ita-kun pode...

Bjinhos

**Frozen Rosenrot: **Hehe, valeu! ^^ Espero q tenha curtido esse cpt!

Bom, vamos perguntar a ele! Só ele deve saber... Tb acho q não exista pessoa mais egocêntrica q ele! ;D

Na verdade o ego dele é tão grande q eu acho q um dia ele ainda explode. *Na moral, isso é possível!

Tb me assusta! E da dó de pessoas que se apaixonam perdidamente por um idiota desses #Nãoestouaqui

Hehehe

Bjokitas, e obrigada pela review! ;* Até o próximo cpt!

**: **Yooo!

USHUAHSHAUSHAUSHAUSHSUAHS' - Aqui fala outra sem noção. Muié! Somos duas! ¬¬

Bom, oiiin! Q lindinha tua review! Obrigada msm!

Gostou msm? ;D

Inveja? Eita!

Ehehe, mas obrigada pelo elogio, ok?

E por favoritar tb!

Bjinhos

Té maiis!

**Statioons:** Maluqueteee!

Kkkkkkkkkk! Flor! Vc é mto doida! Tb acho q ele é um idiota por querer vingança e tudo mais, mas eu COM CERTEZA o ajudaria com a reconstrução imbecil do clã dele como boa SASUKETE q eu sou! n.n

Vlw msm pela review tah! Espero q tenha curtido esse cpt tb! ^^

Bjoss

**PS**: o ego dele é tão grande que se vc estourar com uma agulha ele sai voando pelo ares, não é? XD

**Karolzeenha: **Interessante?

Hihi, tb espero q seja flor! ^^

Tomara q vc goste! Bom, aí está a continuação!

Oiin, brigadinha pela review fofa florzinha! Ç_Ç

Beijos

**Bruuh.s2: **Oii!

Mto obrigada flor!

Tomara q seja interessante! – Pois é... Eu não tenho um roteiro, vamos ver no q dá neh! ;D

Aí está mais um cpt!

Obrigada pela review gatinhaa!

Bjokitas

**Aaaaaaiiinnn!** Q lindoo! Gente! Valeu mesmo por todas as review MARAs que vcs me mandaram! Espero q tenha agradado a todas vcs!

Não quero demorar mto com o próximo cpt, mas não prometo nada, ok?

Pq prometer é coisa séria, e se eu não cumprir... Bom, vcs sabem neh! ;)

Ehehe, quero agradecer tb a todas(os) que_** favoritaram**_ a fic e a colocaram no _**alerta, **_pq tem continuação neh!

Minhas flores! Arigatou do fundo do meu coraçãozinho! XD

Bjokitas nas bochechinhas fofinhas de vcs, minhas gatchenhas!

**KHTaisho**

**PS:** Esse botão sexy aí em baixo não morde não! Ele ajuda vc a ler o próximo cpt! ;*


	3. Culpa do Seu Despertador

**Oie!**

Sem lenga lenga hj!

Aí vai um cpt! ...

*Leiam as notinhas finais! ;))

**Capítulo 03 – Culpa do Seu Despertador...**

**Sasuke POV**

Com o clarão que entrava pela janela do meu quarto, pude notar que já era de manhã.

A preguiça era grande e por isso fiquei apenas olhando para o ambiente calmo do meu cafofo. Mas eu não podia ficar ali pra sempre. Olhei pro relógio e...

CASSETE!

8:37!

NÃO! NÃO, NÃO!NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃ...

Hã? O que é isso?

Olhei pra baixo por reflexo pra ver no que eu havia pisado. Era uma pessoa. Tinha uma PESSOA na bosta do chão do meu quarto! Mas que merda é essa?

Demorei um pouco pra notar que este ser tinha cabelos _exóticos_.

- AAAAHH! Sakura! – Falei saindo de cima dela e me abaixando ao seu lado – Você está bem? Meu Deus! Eu matei ela! Eu matei uma pessoa! – Coloquei as mãos na boca, suando frio.

Eu já estava desesperado, e ofegando feito um maluco.

Calma, preciso chamar um médico.

- Ai... – ela disse se sentando – Sasuke? Você acordou?

- Não. Eu estou dormindo ali, não ta vendo? - Perguntei irônico.

- Idiota. Ai! - Ela disse colocando as mãos na barriga – Parece q ue um elefante pisou em mim. Não. Ele sapateou em cima de mim!

Carranca feia.

Eu? Elefante?

- O que foi? – Perguntou inocente.

Ta certo que ela não sabe o que aconteceu, mas ela podia pensar no emocional da pessoa que ela comparou a um elefante.

- Nada, esquece... – Eu disse me levantando – Você está bem?

- Mais ou menos, eu vim te acordar e...

Acordar?

"Pera ai?" Eu estou atrasado!

ARGH! Mas que merda!

Saí correndo pro _closet_, quando parei novamente, ainda de costas pra ela, pra prestar um pouco de atenção no que ela disse.

- Sakura... Você disse que veio me acordar? – Perguntei com os dentes cerrados – Foi isso?

-É.

- Significa que foi você que desligou o meu despertador? – Eu queria voar até o pescoço dela e arrancar alguma artéria vital pra saúde daquela anta cor-de-rosa.

- Ei! Espera aí! Eu sei aonde você quer chegar! – Ela disse se levantando, e só então notei que ela estava com o olho roxo – Não me culpe por você estar atrasado!

-Ah é? Quem foi o gênio então que desligou essa porcaria? Hein? – Pergunta retórica que se ela respondesse, eu iria surrar a cara dela. Olha o que o nervosismo faz com as pessoas.

Em dois dias ela já detonou o que seria a minha vida inteira.

Como eu sei disso? Simples...

Eu vejo o meu futuro.

- Escuta, eu vim te acordar por que essa merda de despertador não parava de gritar! Sério, você tem algum problema? Como um ser humano não escuta essa porra barulhenta sendo que está do lado dela? – Ela dizia meio incrédula e totalmente irritada, sacudindo os braços pro despertador.

- É exatamente por isso que ele fica tocando por tanto tempo! Pra mim poder acordar...

- Que seja, mas aí você lindamente me deu um soco no meio da cara quando eu tentei te acordar, o que obviamente não deu certo! – Falou apontando pro olho roxo – Foi forte e eu fiquei um pouco tonta e desmaiei, resultando numa pessoa quase morta no chão ao lado da sua cama, e no seu atraso. – Ela fechou a cara de vez.

- Des-Desculpe... Sakura. – Eu disse com dificuldades.

Eu não costumo pedir desculpa, ok?

Ainda mais pra ela. Na verdade foi uma pena que eu tenha socado ela inconscientemente. Não deu pra colocar nem a metade da raiva que eu tinha da rosada no meu soco.

Mas assim, pelo menos, eu teria uma desculpa por ter agido assim.

- Tanto faz, um óculos já esconde.

As esmeraldas desviaram para o lado, evitando os meus olhos.

Segurei o queixo dela trazendo o seu rosto de volta, pra que eu pudesse ver a minha obra de arte...

Levei um bom tempo pra perceber o rubor lindo que se formou na pele branca da Sakura. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que me puxavam, e eu sabia que se eu não saísse dali logo eu acabaria com o espaço, o pouco espaço que havia entre nós.

- Bom... Eu estou atrasado, vou me trocar... – Recuei aturdido.

- Okay. Te vejo la embaixo.

Ela saiu fechando a porta atrás de sí.

Caraca... O que foi isso?

**Sakura POV**

Ta legal.

Isso não é bom, certo? Eu estou aqui a trabalho.

Sakura, controle. Não é só por que um cara muito lindo mesmo quase te beijou que você vai fraquejar. Isso aí!

_Inspira – Expira – Inspira – Expira_

-Hey! Sakura-chan! – Itachi apareceu me tirando de meus devaneios.

Com aquele sorrisinho pervo também.

- Hummm... O que você estaria fazendo no quarto do Sasuke a essa hora? Ou você já está aí desde ontem? – Aumentou o sorriso malicioso e acho que eu não consegui disfarçar a minha cara feia – Vocês são rápidos...

- E o que _você_ faz aqui a essa hora? Eu achei que a gente fosse se encontrar no estúdio... – Tentei desviar o assunto de _mim_ e do _Sasuke_, que, aliás, não devia existir.

Não há _eu _e _Sasuke_.

É.

- Sa-ku-raaaa! – Cantarolou meu nome – Eu já estava lá já fazia algum tempo, mas acontece que teve um tal de Sasuke que não apareceu as 7:00 hrs como o combinado e eu vim ver o porquê disso. E acabo de descobrir.

La vem ele com esse sorriso de novo...

- Escuta, não aconteceu nada, ok?

- E esse olho roxo? E se vocês não fizeram _aquilo_, o que vocês fizeram? Boxe? – Sorriu divertido.

- Há, há, há, muito engraçado! – Eu disse cínica – Foi um acidente. Bom, vai esperar lá embaixo que eu vou me trocar.

- Puxa Sak-chan! Deixa eu ir com você? – Ele me olhou inocente.

Provavelmente tentou fazer aquela carinha fofa que o gato de botas faz no filme do Shrek.

E que fique claro: Ele não conseguiu.

- Quem sabe numa próxima... – Entrei na brincadeira. Ele retribuiu o meu olhar mal intencional.

- Hum, Sakura... Seremos bons amigos! – Disse ele me dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo.

- Atrevido! – Gritei assim que ele virou no corredor descendo as escadas.

Pude ouvir umas risadas de Itachi antes de entrar no quarto.

Ok... Eu devia ter pelo menos trazido uma mala...

Ficou tudo no meu apartamento e só tenho a troca de roupa de ontem e uma fantasia. Ou seria uma daquelas roupas de policiais? - Eu sou uma _segurança._

Tanto faz, se eles acham que eu vou usar isso, estão enganados. Redondamente enganados.

Saí do quarto com pressa parando no quarto ao meu lado.

- Sasuke... – Chamei do lado de fora depois de três batidas na porta.

- Que é? – Ouvi sua voz abafada responder.

Meu deus, como pode alguém ser tão grosso e ignorante?

- Eu vou dar uma saída , ta? A gente se encontra no estúdio? - Continuei, fazendo careta do meu pensamento e ignorando toda a estupidez de um único ser.

- Falou...

Desci as escadas com certa rapidez, tomando cuidado para não cair. Peguei o telefone e pedi um taxi.

Logo ele estava na frente da grande casa do Sasu-metidão e eu entrei passando o endereço.

Eu estava impaciente, queria chegar logo na minha casa, onde eu me sentia mais confortável.

Cá entre nós, o Sasuke não faz a mínima questão de ser educado e cortês com as visitas.

Meia visita. Afinal eu _trabalho_ para ele - Cruzes.

Numa breve olhada, eu reparei que em determinado tempo o motorista olhava pra mim pelo espelho.

Foi aí que eu me toquei.

Eu estava de pijama, descalça, não escovei os dentes e nem o meu cabelo, que era rosa – ele deve ter notado– e meu olho estava roxo.

Senti meu rosto fervilhar de vergonha, tentei colocar a minha franja na frente do rosto para esconder pelo menos o olho quase azul, já que o resto – Pijama e Cia. – não tinha como encobrir.

É uma pena que eu não vi nenhuma cratera na rua. Senão eu pulava pela janela do carro e enfiava a minha cabeça nela.

E tem quem diz que a vida é um mar de rosas. Estas pessoas nunca experimentaram a vida real, não mesmo.

Queria só ver se o Sasuke, por exemplo, que tem essa vida de rei, sobreviveria um dia no meu lugar. Ele com certeza morreria por que ele esqueceu de passar o gel no cabelo.

O cabelo espetado deve ser artificial. Mas tenho que admitir, o moleque tem estilo.

Aquele corpo perfeito, músculos delineados, a pele incrivelmente branca, esse cabelo esquisito, mas charmoso... Isso deve ser o segredo pra todas essas fãs...

E tem os olhos. De um ônix vivo, intenso e persuasivo.

Persuasivo... Isso está mais que comprovado, eu quase beijei ele por causa daqueles ônix...

Vai entender...

Finalmente cheguei. Entreguei o dinheiro ao taxista e sai do carro no tempo que uma pessoa levaria pra falar "olho roxo". Eu fui ninja!

Entrei depressa, por que eu sabia que o cara podia estar olhando pelo retrovisor. Vai saber?

Foi uma sensação aconchegante.

A mansão do Sasuke é consideravelmente grande e confortável, mas não troco o meu "apê" pequenininho.

Aqui pelo menos não tem nenhum_ chefinho_ com aquela voz irritante.

Ok, não é bem assim que a banda toca. A voz rouca dele é muito sexy – e linda -, mas ela se torna irritante quando tem um Sasuke grosseiro falando com você.

Tomei um banho ligeiro e coloquei um jeans básico – Skinny pra variar -, meu Allstar vermelho e uma regatinha branca. Muito simples.

To nem aí se é simples demais.

É bem melhor que aquela roupa de policial.

Aposto que foi coisa do Itachi e da mente cheia de fantasias sexuais dele.

Chamei um taxi torcendo pra que não fosse o mesmo motorista, o que seria impossível, já que a cidade é grande. Mas é bom precaver, afinal meus cabelos são bem chamativos.

Óbvio que o cara ia lembrar de mim. Tem o olho azul também.

...

30 minutos depois, eu já estava na frente da conhecida NY Estúdios.

Passei pela recepcionista e dei um aceno com a cabeça, já que a gente tinha se conhecido ontem, quando eu vim aqui pela primeira vez.

Meu andar era quase um correr, procurando pela porta que daria pro lado de fora.

Parecia uma cidade cercada por muros. Essa era toda a área da NY estúdios, lotada de prédios, casas, carros... Um set de filmagem completo.

Andei até a salinha da ala esquerda, que era onde eu sabia que o _chefinho_ estaria.

-Oi. – Falei sorrindo amarelo colocando apenas a cabeça pela fresta da porta – Muito atrasada?

- Não, imagin... – Felizmente, o Sasuke foi interrompido da sua tentativa de indelicadeza para com a minha pessoa.

- SAK-CHAAANNN! – Berrou Itachi me agarrando.

Ele ficou abraçado comigo, mesmo comigo tentando inutilmente escapar.

Com a minha visão periférica vi uma carranca se formar na cara do Sasuke.

Um beiço enorme naquela carinha de neném dele me deu uma tremenda vontade de rir. Só de ver aquilo, uma fogueira de orgulho começou a queimar no meu peito.

Infantil, eu sei. Mas é a coisa mais divertida nesse emprego. Pelo menos alguma coisa _interessante_ tem de acontecer, certo?

Eu aprendi a provocar o Sasuke com muita facilidade. Aprendi ontem, quando o conheci.

Ele é o tipo de cara que gosta de atenção, sempre acha que está certo, que o que ele fala é lei. E o melhor: _Ele me odeia._

Não que eu goste de ser odiada, mas fica mais fácil trabalhar com ele...

Manter a postura perto de um cara lindo desses é complicado, melhor ele me ignorar mesmo.

- Sasuke-san – Disse um homem de meia idade colocando apenas a cabeça pela porta, como fiz mais cedo – Está tudo pronto para a filmagem.

Ele se levantou e fez questão de passar entre mim e Itachi, que ainda estava colado comigo. Ou seja, ele teve que fazer uma forcinha pra desgrudar aquele pervertido.

- OK. Viu como você deveria se dirigir a mim, _Sak-chan_?

Não levei um segundo pra sacar.

- Pois é, não sou aquele homem, se você não percebeu. – Falei secamente.

Então ele deu aquele sorriso de canto, que eu acabei de descobrir que me afetava.

- Eu também te amo, Sakura – Sorriu maroto, deu uma piscadela e saiu.

Não pude evitar de sorrir também.

Conquistador barato.

Me desprendi de vez de Itachi e fui até a porta. Abri e coloquei metade do meu corpo pra fora e gritei.

- Sasuke. – Ele parou e virou apenas a cabeça – Eu não.

Ele deu uma risada alta se virou novamente e foi embora.

Fiquei olhando pro bumbum dele.

E putz... Que bumbum...

Isso soou pervertido, eu geralmente não faço esse tipo de coisa.

Mas eu não resisti.

E se alguém perguntar, eu estava apenas _apreciando_ a _vista_.

**Continua...**

Yoo minna!

Td de boa com vcs, minhas gatas?

Nossa, nem demorei mto com esse cpt neh?

Vão me dar chocolatinhos por isso? xD

Brincadeira flores! Esse é o meu presente de páscoa pra vcs! – Fer ta dura, se eu pudesse comprava chocolatinhos e mandava por Sedex pra vcs! ^^

Mas como não posso... mas e o meu presentinho? Mereço reviews? ¬¬

Hehe, e por falar nos recaditos das senhoritas, tenho que dizer que eu fiquei MÓ feliz!

Eu estou mto motivada com essa fic, girls! ^^ Obrigada mesmo pelas coisas lindas que vocês escrevem! ;3 Bando de xuxu!

Vamos responder as coisas lindas q vcs escrevem! – Uhuuul! EBAAA! ;D

**Dai-chan: **Weee! Postei! *Fer tb sai correndo pela casa! \o! – kkkkkkkk'

Own, q bom q vc gostou flor! ^^

Imaginei isso tb! AHAHAHA! O Sasukinho fazendo biquinho: "Oh, John! Eu te amo Joooohnn! – UAHSUAHSUAHS'

Tomara q vc tenha gostado desse tb!

Bjinhos flor! ^^

**Sakura-chan**: Bom, mais um cpt! ^^

Obrigada pela review flor!

Bjinhos

**Gina**: Oiin! Flor, vlw pela reviews lindinha!

Obrigada pelo elogio! Vc é uma fofa! *o*

Hehe, bjinhos

**Susan 01:** Continuei, continuei, continuei! xD

Obrigada pela reviw amor! ^^

Bjokas

**Vitria:** Oi flor!

Td bem? Hehe

COM CERTEZA que os opostos se atraem! ^^

Mto obrigada pelo elogio minha linda!

Vc q é um xuxu! xD

Bjinhos

**Kahli Hime: **Pri! Preciosaa! ^^

Não faz mal! Mas vc está gostando? (Só me perdoe os palavrões) T-T

Asss, magina! O Sasuke, metido? Naaa...

Hehe

NAÃÃÃO! Não bate nele! Deixa q eu castigo ele! – Hummm, mente perva da Fer ativada.

Hahahaha, colorido? Sasukinho é mesmo meio feminino. Mas eu imaginei q isso irritaria o Sasukinho! Kkkkkk'

Mas é claro! Sabe que o melhor da briga são as pazes, certo?

Depois de tanta briga eu estou bolando umas pazes ótimas pra compensar! – Hehe, sai pra la mente pervertida!

Nossa, se ele te ouvisse te bateria! Mas a gente sabe que ele ta amarrado na Sak-chan! ;D

Bjinhos _mí amore_! – Kkkkkk'

**Duda-Night: **O carnaval é uma merda mesmo! xD

Exceto pelo feriado! Vc tb pensa como eu! – Huuummm, coisas em comum! Aii, ADOROOO! xP

Hehe, imagine o Sasukinho com um beicinho beijando o John! – AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA – (Histérica)

**Owwn, o Ita-kun foi deixado de lado! T-T! **Vou embrulhar ele e dar pra vc consolar ele! Bom, né não? ;D

Hehe, oin xuxu! Mto obrigada! Se eu pudesse favoritar reviews eu já teria favoritado a sua! *Cute Cute! *o*

**Escrevo bem? **Obrigada minha flor! E você é uma coisa fofa que da vontade de morder, sabia? :D

Vix... vai demorar pra mim me aposentar! ^^

Inuyasha é o meu anime favorito! TENHO q ter uma fic inuxkag! Ihihi

Bjinhos coisa-linda-da-tia-Fer-que-deu-vontade-de-morder-agora! xD

**HOLLYDAY: **Obrigada flor!

Tomara que vc continue gostando!

Bjinhos! ;*

**Strikis: **Hehe, promete!

Hehe, engraçadinho neh! ^^

Obrigada pela review lindinha, viu?

Bjkitas ;3

**Bruuh. S2: **Kkkk! Voltei muié! xD

Vai msm! ^^ Ela vai concretizar esse planos sim! Isso só vai depender da minha imaginaçãozinha fértil! (Ela é fértil? Vc acha? O.o)

Hehe, Obrigada flor!

Um beijão pra vc! ;*

**Statioons: **Sim! Ela é FODA! xD

O Jensen que se cuide, hein! – Nossa ele é mó gatão! *o*

Hehe, fodona! Isso é mto bom, certo? Hehe

A sua review... Como posso dizer.. É fodástica! ;D

Hehe, tomara q tenha curtido esse cpt!

Enrolei d+?

Eu não queria ouvir os pensamentos deles... claro que tem horas q seria conveniente... Hehe

Bjos xuxu! xD

PS: Amo tuas reviews! Mto doidinhas e lindinhas!

…

Bom galerinha!

Quero desejar Feliz Páscoa a todas, vcs, suas lindonas! ;B

Mtos chocolatinhos e felicidade nesse feriadão!

Me contem o q vcs fizeram depois tah? ;)

Bjokitas meus amores!

Até +


	4. Foto, Ameixas e Ornitorrincos

Oi!

Amoras, leiam as notas finais, ok?

Boa leitura.

_**Capítulo 04: **__Foto, ameixas e ornitorrincos._

**Sasuke POV**

Depois das gravações, fui pro camarim pra comer alguma coisa. E lá estava Sakura, um tufo de cabelos rosa atrás de um livro.

- Hey.

- O que é? – Ela disse sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do escrito.

- _Você está_ com fome? – Perguntei apanhando uma fruta qualquer.

- _Você está_ bem? – Ela finalmente abaixou o livro e me encarou com as esmeraldas.

Noite passada, descobri que esmeraldas não fazem bem a minha sanidade. Nãos as dela.

- Não entendi. – Falei e dei uma mordida. Azedo, acho que era uma ameixa (Daquelas importadas).

- É só que você não costuma ser educado assim, só em público mesmo. – Me lançou um olhar travesso.

- Está insinuando que minha educação é falsa? – Dei mais uma mordida, agora sentindo um sabor mais doce.

Na hora me veio em mente uma comparação da Sakura com a ameixa.

Azeda no começo, doce no fim?

Que ridículo.

- Se a carapuça serviu... – E voltou a enfiar seu nariz no seu "_Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_".

Realmente a minha comparação foi totalmente sem sentido. Ameixas não são atrevidas, nem irônicas – de um jeito que, eu detesto admitir, me deixa louco –, não são azedas para sempre e muito menos tem cabelos róseos.

- Harry Potter, hein? – Mordi novamente, reduzindo o tamanho da fruta ao mínimo.

- É. Na veia. – Ela fechou o livro, mostrando um sorriso branco.

- Só não me diga é daqueles tipos de loucos que se alto denominam "_Potterianos_"? – Fiquei na expectativa, esperando sua resposta.

- Okay. Então não digo. – Ela levantou e pegou uma ameixa, e jogou outra pra mim.

- Valeu. – Mordi com vontade, e não foi azedo como a primeira mordida da outra. Era como se meu paladar se adaptasse ao seu gosto, se tornando mais doce.

Mais uma vez me veio a rosada na cabeça. Com o tempo eu poderia me adaptar a ela, talvez a presença dela se tornasse normal. Né?

...

WTH? Mas que tipo de merda é essa? Desde quando eu penso nessas coisas? Ela não devia existir na minha vida, certo?

Eu _não_ _queria_ uma segurança, _não quero_ uma e _nunca_ vou querer.

'_Dattebayo_'*, como diz um idiota amigo meu...

-Mas me conte, como foram as gravações? – Ela disse fitando o teto, mordiscando a fruta.

- Hã? – Franzi o cenho e olhei pra ela com uma cara que deveria se assemelhar a algum ser retardado mental e perdido.

Bom, ela não era de perguntar essas coisas, tipo "Foi bem? Deu tudo certo lá pra você?". Muito esquisito.

- Muitas _fangirls_? – E jogou suas esmeraldas na minha direção, de novo.

- Não, já disse que eu _não preciso_ de uma segurança – Frisei a parte em que eu dispenso sua ajuda – Aqui não tem como elas entrarem.

- E depois não precisa de mim... Sasuke, aqui eu já sei que você está protegido, mas lá fora não. Essas loucas estranhas vão te atacar como sempre. Nem sei por que elas fazem isso. Não é como se você fosse um máximo. – Ela disse mordendo a fruta e falando ao mesmo tempo. Doida.

Deixa eu ver se eu saquei. Eu, Sasuke Uchiha, não sou um máximo?

- Ao contrário de você, Sakura, eu sou uma pessoa cobiçada, pelo meu talento, beleza e muitas outras qualidades que você nunca nem imaginaria ter.

- Como modéstia? – Ela me olhou cínica – Esse falta pra você. Sasuke, esqueceu de um item na sua lista de "Eu sou cobiçado por:". Já que você é tão incrível, com esse seu cabeção _inteligente_, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que elas podem ser, além de retardadas, interesseiras, que elas só querem a sua grana?

- Eu sei muito bem disso, pois como você mesma disse, eu sou inteligente. – Mordi, e falei fechando os olhos, da maneira mais convencida.

- Tanto que precisa de uma segurança pra espantar as mocinhas malvadas. – Deu a ultima mordida, assim como eu, e chegou ao caroço.

Fui pegar mais uma, e senti um toque morno do lado da minha mão. Só havia mais uma ameixa.

- Sou mais rápido também. – Só mais uma coisinha pra minha lista de qualidades, não é, Sakura?

Olhei triunfante para ela.

Quando estava prestes a morder, senti a aproximação de Sakura e abri os olhos.

Ela mordeu a ameixa ainda na minha mão, e me fitou com um olhar divertido. Não preciso nem dizer que eu não fiquei nada feliz com isso, certo?

- Isso é o que você acha, _Sasuke-kun_. – Ela sorriu marota, e tomou a fruta da minha mão.

Eu estava lá, com a boca aberta, esperando as moscas sentarem.

Sakura cantarolava, indo pra fora do camarim, comendo felizmente sua fruta, ou minha. Ex minha. Hã?

- Aonde 'cê' vai?

- Ler o meu livro em outro lugar. Você faz muito barulho – E sorriu travessa. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e só então percebi que ela estava com seu livro na mão.

Ela simplesmente virou e saiu.

Fiquei pasmo. Ela já ouviu falar em "semancol"?

Eu estou no meu camarim, eu faço o barulho que quiser!

Depois do meu surto, fui pra mais um turno de gravações.

Não é mole não.

Cheguei exausto no camarim, doido pra sentar e relaxar um pouco antes de ir pra casa. Amanhã será meu dia de folga. "Brigado deus!"

Para minha total desgraça, vejo dois rabinhos de cavalo cor-de-rosa.

Fangirl?

Aqui?

Não pode!

- Sakuraaaaaaaa! – Saí correndo em direção à porta – Cadê você, sua inútil?

Claro que eu não tenho medo de uma fangirl. Mas eu pago a Sakura pra isso.

O que essa garota é? Ninja? Como ela conseguiu entrar aqui?

- O que é? – Senti uma mão no meu ombro e logo virei a cabeça pra ver quem era.

- Sakura? – Minha boca foi lá no chão – O que você esta fazendo vestida assim?

- Achou que eu era uma fangirl, não é? – Ela sorriu marota, olhando pra sua camiseta, vermelho-berrante com a minha cara – _linda_ – estampada – Tem mais ou menos 150 garotas lá na frente esperando por você. Eu vou chamar a atenção delas pra porta dos fundos, aí você vai sossegado, ta?

Não consegui responder.

Ela parecia uma criança. Dois rabos de cavalo rosas, minha camiseta, saia rodada e botas pretas.

Tão... _Fofinha_.

...

E isso foi tão... _Gay_.

Bom, se ninguém lê pensamentos, não tem problema.

- Hey! – Acordei com uns tapas na cara, leves, mais ainda tapas – Sasuke, cê ta legal?

- Ai, sua louca! – Passei a mão no rosto torcendo o nariz – Sabia que você não faz o tipo mocinha _fraca_ e _indefesa_? Cuidado com esses tapas.

- Okay, _Uchiha baby_, agora vai logo que eu já arrasto elas pro outro portão. O Itachi disse que teu carro será colocado na entrada assim que elas saírem de lá.

Agarrei um dos rabinhos de cavalo e olhei mortalmente para Sakura.

- Não se atreva a me chamar assim novamente. Entendeu? – Por um segundo ela ficou apavorada – Ou eu arranco o seu cabelo.

- Não deve fazer isso... – Ela levantou o olhar zombeteiro a mim - ..._Uchiha Baby._ Agora pare de birra e vamos logo.

Com uma força desumana, ela 'abriu' meus dedos e tirou o cabelo de lá, saindo logo após.

Não achei que ela fosse se vestir de fangirl pra isso. Bem que a peste do Itachi disse. Acho que eu entendi por que ela é uma segurança. Ela é forte.

E inteligente. Não pensei disse qu-

- Hey Sasuke! Que merda, quer parar de sonhar aí e ir logo? Eu estou me sentindo uma idiota com essa roupa ridícula e quero tirar logo! – Ela deu um "sacode" em mim – Ei, o que você vai fazer? Vai logo lá pr-

Flash.

Foi isso que ela viu e ficou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Essa vai pro Orkut. – Falei sorrindo abertamente e desligando minha câmera fotográfica.

Até que a minha desorganização foi conveniente. Eu _nunca_ guardo essas coisas, então a câmera tava praticamente na mão.

- O... Quê? – Primeiro me olhou mortificada. Depois, assassinamente.

Ela fez um beiço tão grande que eu duvidei se ela poderia aguentar o peso dos próprios lábios.

Desviou os olhos pra qualquer canto e cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Me senti um idiota. Eu achava ela bonita assim. Acho que ela ficaria bonita de qualquer jeito. Com beiço, sorrindo, cantando, resmungando, chorando...

Não que eu queira que ela chore, eu não suporto essas coisas, mas ainda assim.

E ainda mais idiota por quebrar a minha promessa interna. A Sakura não era nada, e eu a achava bonita. Isso era o começo _daquilo_. E se eu... E se eu me _apaixonasse_?

Bom, eu não posso negar a possibilidade, já que ela é bem diferente do que eu pensei.

Sabe, aquelas menininhas mimadas ou frágeis demais, ou então birrentas ao último. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte, mas sabia ser gentil na hora certa. Acho.

Bem, ela não foi muito gentil sobre o lance do despertador. Meus ouvidos ainda estão zunindo pelos gritos e nomes nada bonitos, e muito menos _gentis_, que ela me deu.

Mas apesar de tudo, ela é _legal_. Só isso.

Não vão me arrancar mais nada. _Legal _apenas.

Yeah.

_- Sakurinha_, meu amor, você achou mesmo que eu não iria dar um jeito de guardar esse momento histórico? Só a memória não dá, era preciso de uma foto. – Falei balançando a câmera na frente de seus olhos, e eles seguiram os movimentos.

- Sasuke. Não faça isso. – Falou com a voz falha, em pânico.

- Por...? – Falei esperando que ela completasse a frase.

Há! Ajoelhe-se perante a mim e implore, Sakura!

-Por... Por favor – Sua voz saiu esganiçada. Orgulhosa.

- Com uma condição.

- O que é agora? – E estreitou seus olhos incrivelmente verdes.

- Você nunca, jamais contará a alguém que eu ensaiei as falas de uma garota. Muito menos pro Itachi. – Joguei a câmera para cima, e a peguei de volta com precisão. Ela sorriu.

- Feito. Mas lembre-se, se essa foto aparecer em qualquer lugar, eu conto. Por tanto, apague.

-Não. Assim se você decidir me trair eu vou ter algo pra usar contra você. – Me coloquei do lado da Sakura, para que ela visse a minha obra genial. – Olhe que _bonitinha_ que você está!

Ela quase me mordeu. Quê isso?

Pude perceber que ela tinha um perfume bom.

Inconscientemente eu cheguei mais perto. Não parece uma ameixa.

- Que porra é essa? Sai daí cara! – Ela me olhou com uma cara muito, muito feia.

Retiro o que eu disse sobre a Sakura ser bonitinha.

Ela está parecendo um ornitorrinco. Credo.

Um ornitorrinco corado.

- Relaxa tá? Eu perdi o equilíbrio, foi só isso, _Perry_.

- Ah claro! Quando se desequilibra e cai de cara no pescoço de alguém você começa a farejar? Pervertido de uma figa... – Ela falava sacudindo a cabeça. Os rabinhos giravam em todas as direções – E que merda é _Perry_?

- Não enche. Eu não sou pervertido.

- Que droga é _Perry_, Sasuke?

- Deixa pra lá, vamos logo. Pra quem estava me apressando, você está bem sossegada.

- A vai tomar no- – Ela disse com as sobrancelhas cerradas. A cara dela ia trincar desse jeito.

- Aaah! Não termine essa frase. Vamos.

Me segurei pra não rir. Foi muito cômico ver a Sakura vermelha de raiva e, como uma criancinha, devo acrescentar, passou por mim batendo seu ombro no meu.

- Deixe de ser irritante, Sak-chan. – Falei risonho.

- Quer saber? Que se foda minha educação. Vá se fuder. – Disse e saiu batendo os pés.

Ai, essa doeu.

Brincadeira é claro. Sakura precisa de muito mais do que isso pra me ofender. Que medíocre.

Sakura desapareceu. Presumo que ela tenha ido pro portão atrair as tietes.

E lá vamos nós.

**Sakura POV**

Ô desgraça.

Por que eu aceitei esse emprego mesmo?

Ah é.

Geralmente quando um cara bonitão te puxa no meio da rua e te convida pra lanchar você não aceita. Aquela velha história de não falar com estranhos. Mas ele era um estanho bem vestido.

E bonito era pouco, na verdade era apenas um apelido modesto.

Mais tarde fiquei sabendo que o deus grego se chamava Itachi.

_- "Itachi Uchiha" - Disse galanteador – "Mas pode me chamar de chefe. Isso se você aceitar minha proposta é claro"._

Foi o que ele disse.

Itachi me arrastou, literalmente falando, da minha academia de _muay thai _até um restaurante qualquer do nada. Eu fiquei desesperada e já ia gritar pra chamarem a policia, só que nessa hora nós chegamos ao restaurante.

Ele se apresentou e talz, e eu fiquei com uma cara de jeca retardada sem entender merda nenhuma. Aí, ele me veio com a proposta. Disse que eu parecia muito _forte_, e que eu poderia preencher perfeitamente esse cargo.

Nem foi na intenção de ofender, mas quando ele disse que eu era forte ele quis dizer que eu parecia um homem. Deu pra notar pelo gestos exagerados que ele fazia com o próprio corpo, mostrando um homem muito musculoso.

Eu queria xinga-lo até que seus ouvidos estourassem e ele morresse, já que eu tinha marcado de jantar com a Ino, minha melhor amiga idiota.

Mas como todo ser humano, eu preciso de comida, água e uma casa. Já fazia algum tempo que eu estava procurando emprego e, por mais que não fosse na área em que eu sou formada, esse poderia servir.

Claro que pervo como ele é, não deixou comentar sobre o irmão dele precisar de uma garota.

Que ogro. Praticamente me chamou de prostituta.

Okay, talvez não seja tão grave , mas ainda assim. Eu me dou o respeito sabe?

Claro que não está incluído no _pacote do respeito_ esse lance de proteger um cara lindão. Óbvio que eu pensei nisso antes de aceitar. Mas isso não significa que eu não me respeite. É só que não faz mal, entende?

Dá até pra tirar umas casquinhas. É.

No fim, aceitei. Não podia ser tão ruim.

Mas eu descobri ser _pior ainda_. Sasuke era, além de lindo, muito irritante.

E é por ele que eu estou agora com essa roupa horrorosa pulando como uma dessas retardadas loucas e dizendo frases como "Ai meu deus, eu vou ver o Sasuke Uchiha!", como se eu não o visse o tempo todo. E vem cá, é um saco.

As vezes eu penso _"Como eu me sujeitei a uma coisa dessas"._ Nem estava tão desesperada por um emprego, em primeiro lugar.

Mas é claro, eu tinha que só pensar em perseguir um cara bonitão. O que me leva ao segundo lugar. Estaria eu desesperada por um homem?

Eu, Sakura Haruno, orgulhosa por morar sozinha e depender apenas de mim mesma?

Não. Foi um surto de perversão. Totalmente inútil e desnecessário.

Como me disse a Ino: _"Só você, testuda, pra fazer uma merda dessas"._

Saí de fininho e dei a volta. Sasuke já estava no carro.

- Sasuke, você poderia parar naquela ponte que tem no caminho pra sua casa? – Perguntei me virando pra ele, que dava a partida, enquanto eu desmanchava os rabos de cavalo.

- Pra quê, sua doida? – Ele torceu o nariz ainda olhando para a rua - Eu sei que você é feia, mas não precisa se matar! Você pode fazer plásticas.

- Só não te mando catar coquinhos por que estou mais interessada numa maneira de me flagelar.

- Nossa, que merda tão grande que você fez a ponto de flagelar?

Olhei pra ele que desviou apenas um pouco os olhos das estrada e lhe dei tapinhas nas costas.

- Aceitei ser sua segurança.

_**Continua...**_

'_Dattebayo_': O "Tô certo" que o Naruto fala o tempo todo.

**Hey amores!**

Guardem estes objetos pontiagudos, por favor. Minhas intenções são puras. E minhas desculpas tb. 

Sério gente podem preguntar a Hime se quiserem, ela está a per de tudo.

Deu um apagão aqui em casa e eu perdi tudo o que eu escrevi das duas fics. Fora que eu tive que reinstalar o _"7 Janelas"_ e por pouco não recupero todas as minhas preciosidades computadorísticas - Aliás, esta palavra existe? Acho q não...

E tb temos deveres. Vim com uma porrada de trabalhos e tarefas todos os fins de semana... Fora as provas... me deem um desconto, ok? Aposto que quem de vcs ainda estuda sabe exatamente do q estou falando! (O sujo falando do mal lavado!)

Mas enfim... Se alguém ainda lê, minhas desculpas baby's (Não estou puxando saco, estou sendo sincera)** ;)**

**AGORA ME FALEM: **O que vocês acharam da nova – nem tão nova assim – música de encerramento de Naruto? Não é MELHOR música desse universo? Mega demias, eu entro num outro mundo quando começo a ouvir essa música! (Nusss, esses dias eu estava cantando sozinha bem a parte do "_Freeeeedom_" e minha mãe chegou e me olhou como se eu fosse um alien )

Outras coisa que eu achei muito horrível foi o Sasu-chan. Isso mesmo.

Tá legal, me deu um surto de alegria ao ver ele tratar a cadela da Karin daquele jeito, mas ele foi tão frio que eu congelei aqui em casa. Choque **total.**

**Ele quase matou a Sakura! ** GZUISSS! Num pode! **Ò.ó**

Chega de lenga lenga e vamos responder as reviews xuxu's de vcs ***o***:

**Kahli Hime**: nem deixou mtos, eu preferi sorvetinhos! *o* Rsrs'

Sim! É óbvio q se importam! Eles vão ficar amiguinhos antes das coisas esquentarem! (Será que isso foi spoiler?) heheh

Putz Pri! Q coisa!(Imaginando a Hime de bochechão roxo) Eita!

Itachi é quase uma fadinha do arco-íris! ;D

Essa vista qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino que ter! nem me fale! (Ui, que caloorrr!) *APANHA!

Bjinhos Prii!

**Susan: **Continuei, continuei, continuei! ^^

Obrigada flor, espero que tenha curtido esse cp tb!

Bjokas

**Duda-Night**: Hn... Sorry?

Ai flor, acho que demorei ainda mais nesse cpt... desculpe mesmo!

Awwnn, brigadinha flor! ^^ hehe, pois é, vista MARAVILHOSA, concorda? ;D

Ai, tadinho da Sasu-chan! Ele não fez por mau! ¬¬ mas provavelmente ele queria SIM quebrar ao crânio dessa coitada!

Pervertido e colorido! K entre nós sobrinha-querida, eles está muito arco-íris nessa fic! GZUIS!

Hehe, por falar nisso a encomenda chegou aí? Hehe'

Sabe que a titia mandou com carinho! ^^ (por falar nisso, não resisti e passei la no seu perfil! Vc 'funciona' melhor a noite? Hnn... Morceguinha! Kk')

Nossa, kanketsu-hen foi FODA mesmo! (Não se desculpe, pode crer, eu falo mto palavrão tb, não me importo. Sim eu sei, é feio) T-T

Mísera msm. Eu quis chorar pq eles se beijaram. Isso sim é triste.

Flor! Thanks!

MsBeijos

PS: Morceguinha da Tia! Já mandei, agora temos q ver se ele chegou certo? ^.~

PPS: owwn, obrigada!

Mto bijinhos

**Anne**: Obrigada! Tomara q tenha curtido esse cpt tb!

Bjinhos

Raay: Ta aí! ^^

Espero que tenha gostado!

Bjos

Bom, galera! Amei as reviews! Vocês serão para todo o sempre meus xuxuzinhos! **;3**

Dependendo do numero de reviews, talvez eu poste mais rapidinho. (Sem chantagens, imagina...).

"Sacomé né?" Como eu e minha amiga dizemos: É nóis que voa bruxão! (Não se encaixa no contexto, mas deu vontade de escrever) **xD**

Bjos amorinhas! Até a próxima! **8D**

*Dattebayo


	5. Testuda

**Hey xuxu's**

Cá estou eu com novidades, se puderem, leiam os comentários finais.

Beijos e espero que curtam! **;)**

**...**

**Capítulo 05: Testuda!**

**Sasuke POV**:

- Então foi assim? – Perguntei destrancando a porta da frente.

- Pra você ver que eu estava certa quando eu disse que os Uchihas são esquisitos. – Sakura disse entrando depois de mim.

- Nós não somos esquisitos, você diz isso como se fosse hereditário. – Me joguei no sofá sorrindo abertamente – Só o Itachi que é assim. Tenho uma teoria de que ele é um alien, que o encontraram e o colocaram na maternidade, aí ele comeu meu irmão, minha mãe ficou com dó e o trouxe pra casa.

Mas aí, ela teve a sorte de me ter. Se não fosse eu o que seria da vida dela?

Iria morrer desgostosa com as merdas que o filho dela fez.

Ele deixaria dividas, e mais dívidas, uma penca de filhos, cada um com mulheres diferentes, estaria desempr-

- Aaah... Você diz isso, mas eu sei que você o ama. – Ela disse com um sorriso divertido, fechando a porta e se sentando no outro sofá – Eu também sou assim com a minha irmã.

- Não, Sakura, você está enganada. Realmente não existe esse amor fraternal entre irmãos na nossa família. Eu realmente acho o Itachi um encosto inútil, e fora que ele tem abusado da minha _boa vontade_ de deixá-lo ficar aqui em casa... – Carrancudo, peguei o controle da TV, mudando os canais sem nem mesmo prestar a atenção neles.

- Pff, boa vontade? Ah Sasuke, por favor, né? É tudo, menos isso – Sakura esticou os pés no sofá, depois de tirar suas botas.

Sim, ela ainda estava de fangirl.

Sim, ela também é uma folgada.

Ainda olhando vagamente para a TV, ouvi a Sakura se levantando. Segundos depois senti seus cabelos longos e róseos pinicarem no meu rosto.

- Tem pipoca? – Ela perguntou atrás do sofá, apoiada com os cotovelos no encosto deste.

- Aham... Já aproveita e pede pra _Haruka _fazer _aquele_ bolo pra mim? – Falei encarando os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Sakura.

Agora, seus cabelos faziam uma cortina envolta do seu rosto, já que ela tinha a cabeça inclinada pra baixo e seus cabelos eram bem compridos.

- Pode deixar. E suponho que a Haruka seja aquela moça que me recebeu ontem, certo? – Ela semicerrou seus olhos, como que esperando para ver se ela estava certa.

- É.

- Hum, e ela sabe o que significa o "aquele" bolo?

- Sabe sim. – Falei sorrindo.

Só de pensar nesse bolo eu começo a salivar. Sério, cara, eu adoro aquele bolo!

Haruka... Se não fosse ela meu estomago já teria sido devastado completamente pelos alimentos tóxicos da Sra. Mikoto Uchiha.

Eu só não entendi por que eu sorri.

Está certo que eu estou de bom humor, que parece que eu me entendi com a Sakura no caminho e até posso dizer que temos algo perto da amizade. Nada muito significante...

Mas ainda assim eu não entendo por que esse sorrisinho babaca não sai da minha cara.

...

Deve ter sido pelo bolo. Uhum.

.

Mas que bosta! De que adianta ter mil canais se não tem nada que presta passando?

Opa, espera aí! É o meu seriado!

- _Naruto Shippuden! _– A conhecida voz fala animada.

- Hum... O que é? Nunca assisti... – Sakura chega com um balde de pipoca.

- Sua ingrata, é o meu seriado. – Olhei beiçudo pra ela, que me olhou inocente.

- Ingrata por quê? ...Naruto Shippuden... Já ouvi em algum lug- NOSSA! É impressão minha ou você voou? Você é ninja por acaso? Aii! Eu AMO ninjas! – Ela olha surpresa pra mim e pra TV, repetidas vezes, falando sem parar e sorrindo igual o Naruto quando vê ramen.

Bem, vocês entenderam.

-É, legal né? – Sorri orgulhoso pra ela – Eu também gosto quando nós vemos o resultado... Ficar pulando pra lá e pra cá compensa o esforço no final.

- Para de ser metido, eu sei que é tudo computadorizado. – Enfiou um punhado de pipocas na boca e vidrou seus olhos na televisão.

Tampei uma almofada nela: - Quer apostar que eu consigo?

- Fica quieto, Sasuke! Eu quero assistir! Eu gosto de ninjas.

- Bom, eu fico quieto, mas desista. A história é longa e não dá pra entender só com um capítulo.

- Quantos são mais ou menos? – Ela perguntou, com os olhos ainda colados na batalha.

- Mais de duzentos.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Caraca! Mas me fale, quem é esse cara estranho com uma boca na mão?

- Deidara.

- Sinceramente, ele é meio esquisito. – Diz voltando a olhar a tevê.

- Pode ter certeza disso, ele é meio estranho na vida real também. – Falei dando risadas.

Ela sorriu e se voltou pra mim novamente, nessa mesma hora Deidara se explode pela sua _arte_.

- Bom, Sasuke, pelo que eu notei, seu personagem tem o seu nome também? – Me olhou confusa.

- É. O autor de _Naruto Shippuden,_ Minato Namikaze, é pai do Naruto Uzumaki na vida real. Ele escreveu a história pouco tempo depois do término da nossa faculdade, criando os personagens de acordo com as características dos amigos do filho, e usando os mesmo nomes.

- Isso me parece complicado... Mas continue – Ela incentiva, parecendo interessada.

- Eu e o Naruto somos amigos desde pequenos, e também conhecíamos o Neji. Nós três ingressamos juntos na faculdade de Artes Cênicas e lá conhecemos a maioria dos que hoje fazem essa série. Eles gostaram da ideia e aceitaram gravar com o Minato, até por que estaríamos entre amigos e seria mais divertido.

- Nem imagino o que vocês não aprontam nos intervalos entre as gravações... – Falou entre risadas, e gargalhei em resposta.

Eu acho que eu estou feliz _demais _com isso.

- Então, acho que você entendeu o porquê dos mesmos nomes, né?

- Claro, eu achei muito legal.

- Mas hein, Sakura, no caminho você me disse que fez faculdade... – Levantei e peguei um pouco de pipoca da sua vasilha – De quê?

- Eu e minha amiga Ino, aquela que eu falei que iria jantar comigo no dia em que o Itachi me raptou, fizemos faculdade de medicina. Só que ela acabou ficando com a floricultura dos pais. – Ela voltou a comer pipocas, e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Ino? Ino Yamanaka? – Arregalei os olhos.

- É... Por que a surpresa?

- A Ino foi uma fangirl. Das piores. – Senti calafrios pelo corpo só de recordar da tortura.

Ino foi a fangirl mais _corajosa_, vamos dizer assim. Ela enfrentou os seguranças e foi a que mais ficou me perseguindo, não importava aonde eu ia, ela estava atrás. Até eu mesmo desisti depois de um tempo, já que os seguranças não davam conta, nós deixamos ela ficar meio perto.

Ui.

Nós _quase_ ficamos amigos. Papai do céu...

-É... Ela mencionou alguma coisa sobre um ator de um seriado. Só não sabia que era você. Ela também tinha uma camiseta dessas, mas eu nunca prestei muita atenção em quem era. – Ela olhou para a camisa que estava vestindo.

Gente! A Ino não é a _melhor amiga_ dela? E ela nem sabe _o que_ a amiga faz? E essa cara de desinteresse?

Sakura, sua insensível.

- Puxa... Eu não fazia ideia de que era de você que ela falava sempre. Tá, ela mais se referia você como _testuda_, o que eu não entendi muito bem, mas de qualquer forma, era você, certo?

Era sempre "A _testuda_ ia gostar disso!"

Pobre pipoca. Esmagada pelas mãos desumanas de Sakura ao ouvir seu apelidinho.

- Ino, sua porca... – Ela sussurrava com raiva, cerrando os punhos e transformando a pipoca em pó.

Credo. Imagino meu pescoço ali.

...

Legal, não gostei do que eu vi.

Deletando essa imagem horrível da minha memória.

- Mas, Sakura, por que você não está trabalhando num hospital agora?

- Bom, eu tive... Alguns problemas familiares antes da faculdade e fui morar sozinha. Trabalhei e estudei ao mesmo tempo, mas não deu muito certo... – Vi ela ficar nervosa por um momento, deixando de lado o ódio repentino pela Yamanaka e enfiar mais pipocas na boca.

Mas o que é isso? A Sakura tem problemas na família?

Que coisa, hein...

- Okay, você concluiu o curso?

-Não.

- O que aconteceu? – Fiquei esperando. Ela deu uma pausa antes de responder, estava muito nervosa.

- Nada. – Ela ficou tensa novamente – Vamos mudar de assunto? – Sorriu forçadamente.

- Não! Pode me contar.

- Sasuke, se lembra do nosso trato?

- Ah, por favor Sakura! Já está mais do que provado que nós não conseguiremos cumprir com aquilo. No fim ficaremos amigos, eu sei... – Após perceber o que eu falei, senti a minha bochecha queimar e engoli a maior quantidade de pipocas que eu consegui.

- Como? Amigos? – E ela sorriu travessa.

Ah, desgraça! Ela sempre se aproveita!

- É... Ah, você viu que não ia funcionar. Quando percebi, eu já estava te tratando bem. E você até que reduziu a quantidade de sarcasmo nas suas frases. Acho que não era pra acontecer, sabe, esse lance de se odiar.

- Posso te mandar a real? Eu realmente achei muito ridícula aquela encenação toda de "Faz a sua parte que faço a minha" e "não fale comigo" que nós estávamos fazendo. Ah, qual é? Como não falar com você se eu sou sua segurança pessoal? E fora que você já admitiu que queria ser meu amigo desde o começo – Gargalhou divertida, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- O quê? Nem vem Sakura que você também queria. Que culpa tenho eu de ser interessante? – Cruzei os braços e falei convencido.

- Quer saber, eu desisto. Mal comecei a ser sua amiga e já vi que vai ser complicado demais. – E se levantou do sofá, indo para o seu quarto, mas segurei seu braço.

- Ei. A gente pode até não ser amigos, ou fingir que não somos, mas você não vai fugir do assunto e ficar por isso mesmo. – Olhei desafiante para ela.

Sim, por mais que eu não admitisse, ou que eu continuasse brigando com ela eu já sabia que éramos amigos. Desde o primeiro dia.

Sei lá como. Eu só sabia.

- Quer apostar que vai? – Ela me encarou com o mesmo olhar de desafio.

Acho que ela também sabia.

- Quer saber? Vai ser complicado mesmo, mas eu estou disposto a arrancar isso de você. Me aguarde Sakura. – A encarei com um sorriso travesso.

Com certeza nós somos dois idiotas.

Seria tão mais fácil se a gente cedesse de uma vez em vez de fazer essas babaquices...

Mas quem disse que nós queremos o mais fácil, não é?

...

Puxa, estou com fome.

- Haru-chaaan! – Cantarolei.

- Hmm, Uchiha. Está todo feliz por quê? Parece até o Naruto-kun. – Haruka virou sua cabeça para me ver, continuando a bater a massa que parecia ser do meu bolo.

- Não me compare a aquele Dobe. – Fechei a cara, mas logo voltei a sorrir, me encostando ao balcão – É o meu bolo?

- Sim, chefe. – Ela disse rindo – Mas me fale, você e a Sakura estão se dando bem?

- Ah, nós vam- – Me interrompi ao perceber um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto da Haruka – Ei, o que você está pensando?

- Nada. Só estava me perguntando se o plano de Itachi estava funcionando. – E deu umas risadinhas baixas.

Que merda!

- O que é isso? Por acaso é um complô seu com o imbecil do Itachi? – Bati minha mão com força na mesa.

Logo descobri que essa não foi uma boa ideia, por que começou a doer e eu estava lacrimejando. Droga, eu não posso chorar agora.

Usei todas as minhas forças para não acabar derramando as lágrimas.

Ai mamãe! Ta doendo!

- Bom, tem que ser burro para não sacar o planinho do seu irmão. Está na cara que ele queria era arranjar uma mulher pra você, Uchiha.

- Não sei pra quê, eu não preciso dessas coisas. Mas, cá entre nós, neste caso a Sakura não tem utilidade. Eu estava certo afinal...

- Nossa, obrigada pela parte que me toca Uchiha Baby. – Sakura chega com todo o seu sarcasmo na enorme cozinha.

- Olha Sakura, desculpe, mas acho que você também já sabia dessa ideia imbecil dele, né? – Ajeitei meu corpo e fiquei encostado no balcão de novo, só que desta vez de frente para Sakura.

- Ah sim. Mas eu ignorei essa parte, já que o meu salário de agora é o triplo do anterior. – E sorriu. Total e completamente sacana.

_Choque._

Não acredito. Sakura sua...

- Traid- – Me interrompi, logo dizendo outro xingamento pelas metades – Sua miseráv-...

Ela ria. RIA!

Eu vou matar essa ET desgraçada!

Ela devia estar muito brava! Ela não vê que está sendo usada?

- Para de rir sua... Sua... – Substituí meu semblante raivoso por um travesso, semelhante ao dela – ...Sua _testuda_.

Há! Toma baby! Isso é por aceitar ser a bonequinha do Itachi.

**Sakura POV**

_Testuda. _

_Testuda._

Testuda, **Testuda**, Testuda.

Ecoou.

-... – Abri minha boca, mas nenhum som saiu.

A cara que o Sasuke fez, de vitória, me deu um nó na garganta.

Está feliz agora, Sasuke? Finalmente conseguiu o meu ódio eterno por você! Parabéns palhaço.

- Haruka-san – Dei a ela um sorriso amigável e inocente – Você tem alguma faca _grande_ e bem _afiada_ aí?

Sasuke me olhou como se eu tivesse quatro pernas, engolindo seco.

Sim, eu posso fazer isso.

- As crianças poderiam parar de brigar? – Haruka olhou pra nós de forma superior.

A tá, vovó.

- Me desculpe, mãe, se nós temos a mesma idade. – Sasuke colocou sua mão no peito, teatralmente, fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Uchiha, seus vinte e três anos são apenas físicos.

- Mas o quê? Claro que não! – Ele a encarou indignado, sua voz saindo aguda e engrossando conforme falava.

- Haruka-san, ele esta certo. Os vinte e três anos dele são de cérebro mesmo. Só que estão em uma escala abaixo de zero – Fiz um "L" com os dedos e coloquei na frente da minha testa, mostrando minha língua.

- Lesado... – Sussurrou para ele mesmo, como que decifrando o L - Bem eu, né, Sakura? Você, que tem essa testa grande e vinte e três anos negativos. – Sasuke fez um bico, cruzou os braços e desviou, olhando para o lado oposto.

Eu e Haruka-san olhamos para ele, como se sua infantilidade fosse óbvia. Bom, depois daquele ataquezinho isso ficou bem claro. Rimos e ele saiu batendo os pés pela escada.

- Sasuke, não destrua o chão. – Falei alto.

Sasuke soltou um grunhido.

Ai meu Deus.

- Sakura, não precisa ser formal, Okay? Só Haruka – Ela falou e piscou.

- Tá! – Sorri.

- Nem parece que vocês são adultos. – Ela solta um longo suspiro.

- Nem parece que você tem vinte e poucos anos, vó. – Sorri.

- Ah, nada a ver, Sakura. A questão é que eu uso meu cérebro e sei agir com seriedade. Eu sou adulta. Diferente dos dois pombinhos aí. – Falou em tom superior, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Dois pombinhos? De onde você tirou essa ideia? Não, nunca... – Eu disse ofegante e totalmente desconcertada.

Deus, eu fiquei nervosa por um comentário bobo desses. O que está havendo?

Esquece isso Sakura.

- Nem vem, eu sei que ele é um gatinho Sakura e com certeza você tem bom gosto no quesito "Homens". – E sorriu safada.

- Quem te viu quem te vê, hein, Haruka! – Falei me sentando na banqueta de frente para um balcão moderno, como toda a cozinha – Sabe que a ultima coisa que me passou pela cabeça era que você fosse assim...

- Assim como? Eu falei alguma mentira, por acaso? – Ela me olhou séria.

Okay, você venceu.

- Ta, ele é bonito mesmo. Mas o que ele tem de bonito, tem arrogante. O ego dele esconde essa beleza toda.

- Saiba que ele não é sempre assim. Ele é um cara legal, vocês apenas não tiveram tempo de se conhecer ainda.

- Não sei não, hein. – Então eu me dei conta – Não me diga! Voc-Você está apaixonada por ele? – Levantei como um raio, de olhos esbugalhados.

Jesus! Ela caiu nas garras desse ogro!

Puxa, até você, Haruka!

- Não. Mas é óbvio que não. – Ela nem mesmo mexeu as sobrancelhas. A expressão continuou calma.

Nem me senti ridícula, imagine.

Pra ela chegar à conclusão de que eu pudesse ao menos me sentir atraída pelo Uchiha, ela usou da minha reação exagerada à possibilidade.

Eu _ofeguei_! Por que diabos eu fiz isso? – _Por que você é um ET idiota de cabelo rosa. _Provavelmente o Sasuke diria isso.

Só que isso não vem ao caso. E eu _gosto_ do meu cabelo.

Mas ela nem mesmo se mexeu. Nada, nadinha.

Odeio a tal da persuasão. Exatamente por que eu não a tenho.

Pigarreei e mudei de assunto.

- Mas e esse bolo? O que tem de tããão especial? – Revirei meus olhos ao lembrar da importância que ele tinha para o Sasuke.

- Nada de mais, na verdade é só um bolo de chocolate com recheio de morango.

- Realmente me parece normal. Vai ver é por que você cozinha bem! – Sorri verdadeiramente – Sasuke me contou que você tem mãos de fada.

- Ele só estava sendo _legal _– Olhou sarcasticamente pra mim.

Ah, claro, eu me esqueci de que o Sasuke é um cara legal.

Que besteira.

- Pode até ser, mas o cheiro da janta de hoje está bom!

Ela já tinha preparado algumas coisas para o jantar, e enquanto terminava outras foi fazendo o bolo.

- Bem, você se importa de eu subir? Vou tomar um banho. Essa roupa já está me deixando enjoada... - Disse fazendo cara de nojo.

-Awwwn! Mas você está tão fofinha! – Ela gargalhou.

- Há-há! Nossa como é engraçada! Sério, vou subir então.

-Okay, e Sakura... – Como já estava andando, me virei novamente para ela -...Foi bom fazer amizade com você. – E sorriu sincera.

Pode crer, eu também gostei.

Ela parece ser bem bacana.

- Idem... – Retribui o seu sorriso – Vou lá, _amiga_.

Ouvi umas risadas e ri também, já nas escadas.

...

- Uuhhnnnnnn! Isso é bom demais! – Falei me deliciando com o jantar – Sasuke, essa é a primeira vez que concordo com você. Ela cozinha muito!

- Hehe, não falei? – Ele disse sorrindo, e vi Haruka ficar corada.

Owwn, que fofinho!

Sabe, agora que eu estou olhando bem, ela tem uma carinha de boneca.

Não me surpreenderia se ela e Sasuke realmente ficassem juntos.

...

Okay, pensamentos desnecessários devem ser ignorados.

Eu achei que o Sasuke fosse o tipo de cara que esnobava os empregados, mas ele chamou a Haruka pra comer conosco como se fosse sua irmã.

Que triste. Pobre Itachi, ele que é irmão de sangue tem que comer na sala. Sozinho.

E _"sem derrubar comida no tapete, senão você vai limpar com a sua língua!", _segundo Sasuke_._

Que malvado, _Sasu-chan_...

- Bom, agora vem a melhor parte! – Sasuke disse animado sorrindo de orelha a orelha, como uma criança – O bolo!

Nossa, acho que o Sasuke tem mais dentes que o normal. Será que ele conseguiu mostrar todos com o sorriso?

- Hum, vamos ver qual é a desse bolo.

Haruka cortou as fatias, colocando em pequenos pratos, e dando para cada um.

- Bom eu vou levar o do pobre Itachi, e fico por lá, tá? – Ela disse pegando um quarto prato, supus que fosse o do Ita-kun.

Uh... Então é do Uchiha mais velho que você gosta...

- Ei, sua esquisita. Ta sorrindo por quê? – Olhou-me com os olhos estreitos.

- Nada não! – Falei provando o bolo.

Então, fiquei estática. Senti lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos, e elas escorreram. A colher ainda na minha boca.

- Sakura! Cê ta bem?

Acenei afirmativamente.

- Eu... E-Eu... – Olhei para ele, com o rosto molhado – Eu nunca provei algo TÃO GOSTOSO! AHHHH!

Primeiro ele me olhou como se visse um ser de outro mundo, o que não é novidade.

Depois, desatou a rir até chorar, junto comigo.

- Saku- Sakura... Sua, sua idiotaahahahah! – Ele dizia chorando de rir, se dobrando e contorcendo.

Eu caí de cara no bolo de tanto rir. Sasuke quase morreu ali do meu lado.

Deus, o que é isso...

..

Depois de muito esforço e de um copo de água na minha cara, que se acordo com Sasuke-o-maldito, era pra limpar o bolo no meu nariz, nó paramos de rir.

- Ahh – Suspirei. Nossa, meu abdômen está doendo – Valeu pela janta, o bolo estava ótimo...

- Seu nariz também gostou do bolo. – Ele disse roubando um dos morangos saudáveis da cobertura do bolo.

- Vou deitar, temos que acordar cedo amanhã. Não durma tarde, Lucy! Boa noite... – Eu disse rindo, e Sasuke fez mais uma de suas costumeiras carrancas.

Fui andando suavemente para a escada, mas senti uma leve pressão no meu pulso.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Viro e me deparo com o sorriso malicioso de Sasuke.

**Continua...**

Hum... O que o Sasuke está aprontando, hein... Aquele safadinho. Hehe, enfim...

**Oie! **

Amores, tudo bem com vocês? Sentiram saudades?

Oh sim, eu senti de vocês, eu demorei um pouquinho néh?

Desculpe mesmo gente, meu pc estava uma verdadeira corrida de cavalos... Aonde eu ia tinha cavalos de Tróia e companheiros. Quase perdi minhas coisas! Imaginem...

Ufa! Aperto no coração. Mas enfim, conheço um ninja que conseguiu arrumar isso e aqui estou! **;D**

..

Bem, gostaria de esclarecer umas coisas, pra que não tenham dúvidas.

No segundo capítulo, Sasuke estava ensaiando falas em que os personagens se chamavam Lucy e John. E agora, nesse capítulo, ele está gravando _Naruto Shippuden_.

Bem são duas coisas:

1º - É claro que não existem Lucy e John em Naruto, então imaginem que ele estava estudando aquelas falas para um filme a parte, de drama principalmente, ok? Era essa a ideia.

2º - Como vocês viram, Ino é uma amiga da Sakura, só que ela está no anime Naruto, certo? Como está na fic, vários personagens do anime vão estar no seriado, como o Sasuke, o Naruto e o Neji. Só que a Ino não, ela vai ser normal como a Sakura, então imaginem que no lugar delas no anime, estarão outros personagens. Vai ser complicado, mas isso são apenas detalhes.

Entenderam?

Bom, acho que eu expliquei direitinho.

Rsrs"

Também queria divulgar meu **blog**:

h t t p :/ /feer-prongs . livejournal . com / (Sem os espacinhos)

(Link também no profile)

Bem, flores, quem lê a fic, mas não gosta de colocar nos **alertas**, pode ver no blog, sempre que eu atualizar minhas fics, eu vou avisar lá, ok?

Seria muito bacana receber vocês lá, e se puderem, deixem comentários, eu vou ficar muito feliz e até posso responder, de alguma forma. Quem não tem uma conta no LiveJournal pode comentar também, viu? Assim como aqui, no FFnet.

Okay, vamos pro mais legal! Reviews! **;3**

**Susan 01: **Continuei, continuei, continuei... Acho que eu sempre respondo isso... ^^

Mas obrigada flor! Beijos.

**Sakuraah chan: **Surtada! Surtada estou eu que tenho uma leitora nova!

Espero que tenha gostado! Beijinhos

**: **hey, não tem problema flor! Na verdade fiquei mega feliz que tenha gostado!

Owwwn que lindo! Muito obrigada! Pelo que vi nas nossas PM's vc também escreve muito bem! Estava lendo sua fic hoje mesmo! Só falta mandar a review! Agora que eu estou de férias finalmente poderei te responder adequadamente aquela Pm... **;D**

Hehe, te entendo! Será um prazer te receber aqui, ok?

Beijokas!

**Vivi: **Nossa, obrigada pelo elogio! Mas e aí? Gostou desse cpt?

Hehe, beijos.

**Kahli Hime:** Kkk' puxa Hime! De livro mesmo eu li só o primeiro, os outro eu li no pc. Euy recomente, são meus favoritos – Fora que o James é o maior gatão, o pai do Harry (As fics deles são lindas).

Nem fique com in veja dela, assim q tiver tempo, leia, são bem legais!

Inocente e safado ao mesmo tempo! Eu acho, por que não dá pra classificar aquela cena... *Apanha muitoo! Também imaginei besteira.

Owwn, brigada Hime, love you! No sentido de amigas, claro! Eu sou hetero, óbvio – Só pra você saber, sempre que eu falo que amo a Tati ela já vem com aquela mente perva dela.

Vai saber, né?

Beijinhoss!

**Statioons: **Kkk', nossa flor! Se aliviou ta beleza, pode desabafar na boa! ^^

Vix, nem me fale, "O Dia dos Namorados" já virou "O Dia dos encalhados" faz tempo...  
Nossa, pelo menos vocês estava com suas amigas, e eu então... minha amiga estuda la na PQP, e mesmo morando perto a gente não se vê mais. – Me afundei em Häagen Dazs, pelo menos isso.¬¬

Nads flor, quando quiser só desabafe... A tia Fer ta aqui pra isso! **;D**– Feer-a-amiga-para-todas-as-horas.

Que comentário mais... Super-ultra-mega-adventure-force-kawaii-demais-frufru-Sasuke-ku e entre outras coisas superis!

Bem se essa palavra não existia, agora existe! Fodástimas! A-MEI!

**xD****  
**  
Putz, eu não leio o mangá... Sim, descuido universal, o mangá á foda, né?

Hehe, demorei mto? Eu até aumenteio cpt, ele tem umas 4 folhas a mais, acho.

Pois é, o Jensen fugiu no carro dele, aquele do _Supernatural_... Sorry.  
Aiin, que droga! Já que faz um tempinho, acho que seu niver já passou né?

Bom, é atrasado mas é com muito carinho!

Parabéns pra você,

Nesta data querida,

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida

Parabéns pra você

Nesta data querida

Muitas fe-li-ci-da-des

Muitos anos de vida!

É big, é big

É big, é big, é big

É hora, é hora

É hora, é hora, é hora

Ra-tim-bum!

**Statioons! Statioons!**(Se eu soubesse seu nome, eu colocaria flor! Massss...)

Beijos meu xuxu! **;D**

**Bells: **Q bom q gostou!

Bjos

**Mary-Chan: **Nossa! Obrigada! ^^

Mas faça mesmo uma conta! Você pode até se inspirar e acabar escrevendo! Eu vou AMAR ler!

Hehe, Claaaro! Mta gente não ia gostar, mas eu acho que eu vou ficar pra titia mesmo! Eu acabo me identificando e me sinto bem feliz quando as pessoas daqui me chamam assim, eu me sinto mais próxima de vcs! T-T

Nossa, acho que eu vou chorar de emoção.

..

Pois então, xuxu da tia, a fic realmente não tem tanto a ver com o título, mas ela vai fazer sentido no final. Bom, não vou dar spoiler neh? Perde a graça!

E eu quero que vcs leiam até o fim! Se eu contar tudo vão me abandonar! **;D**

Eita, que coisa boa! Venha sempre ok! Vai ser ótimo te receber!

Beijos e valeu pelos elogios flor!

A tia vai estar te esperando, viu? – Na moral, eu acho que eu vou chorar... ¬¬'

...

Amoras! Que coisa mais linda da minha life!

Obrigada a todas pelos coments lindos! Sem vocês eu não estaria aqui!

E para compensar a minha demora eu aumentei um pouquinho o cpt. Geralmente eles são mais curtos.

E me deem a opinião sobre isso, ok? Se vcs acharem melhor, eu farei cpts maiores.

Enfim...

Beijinhos!

Até a próxima!

**;3**


	6. Sasuke Sakura Uma escada

Hmm...

Peço que não joguem tomates ou coisas pontiagudas em mim. Me explicarei nas _**notas finais**_. (_Se puderem ler, por favor_).

Enfim, oi!

Hum... Sorry pelos erros de português no capítulo passado. Desculpem mesmo, eu fiz meio rápido, por que eu já estava beeem atrasada com as postagens. (Imagina esse capitulo então... Atrasaaado)

Bem, espero que gostem deste, e vc também Hime-chan! **;D**

**PS**: Hoje tem _dois_, isso mesmo. **DOIS **capítulos pra vcs. Mínimo que posso fazer pra me desculpar.

XOXO

.

**Capítulo 06: Sasuke. Sakura. Uma escada... E lábios sensuais.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Digo sorrindo sapeca.

- Eu não _penso_. Eu _vou_ para a minha cama dormir. –Sakura deu um sorriso sarcástico

- Você tem certeza de que não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa? – Falei como que não quer nada.

E esse "quem" sempre quer algo.

- Olha Sasuke, não quero ser chata, mas nós nos conhecemos ontem. – Ela deu uma suspirada e olhou pra baixo.

Eu ainda podia ver o seu rosto, por que ela estava um "degrau" mais alta que eu, que a segurei no pé da escada.

O desconforto era nítido no seu olhar. E foi aí que a minha ficha caiu.

_Só _dois dias.

E eu, Sasuke Uchiha fiquei interessado no passado de uma segurança que era pra eu supostamente detestar, e isso tudo tão de repente. Tipo, _o que_ –_ diabos –_ eu estou fazendo?

Por que eu estou tão curioso pelo passado da Sakura?

Seria pela expressão dela na hora em que conversamos sobre o acontecido? Realmente... Ver aquela carinha atentada que estava me chateando sumir do nada era curioso. Sakura não parece o tipo de menina que fica triste por coisinhas supérfluas.

Mas e por que eu sinto tanta vontade de saber? Isso não é normal por que _eu_ não sou assim, e nem é tão interessante. E eu a conheci _ontem_, como ela mesmo disse.

Então por que eu _não estou_ sendo _eu_ com ela?

Convenhamos, eu não costumo ser tão bonzinho e gentil assim com as pessoas.

...

Okay, talvez eu tenha sido_ eu (grosso e mal-humorado) _há algumas horas atrás – Quando eu ainda não estava de viadagem pra cima dela – , mas é incrível como aqueles olhos idiotas e verdes me fizeram conversar normalmente.

...

"No fim ficaremos amigos, eu sei...", me lembrei da frase que eu disse na sala há pouco tempo atrás.

Desde quando eu digo essas coisas? Desde quando eu mudo de idéia sobre qualquer coisa que eu tenha decidido?

A culpa é sua, Sakura!

Por sua culpa eu virei um otário e descumpri minhas próprias regras.

Bem, a regra número 1 era 'nunca descumprir as outras regras', então eu me odeio agora.

Tão importante quanto esta regra era a segunda, na qual eu _definitivamente_, _jamais_, _nunca mesmo _mostraria um lado _supostamente idiota_ meu – _apenas supostamente, já que este não existe_ – para qualquer pessoa, principalmente se essa pessoa for uma garota. Pior ainda se ela for minha segurança.

.

E por que eu a chamei de Sakura?

Não. Pior.

Por que isso saiu tão naturalmente?

_Sakura_.

Ontem mesmo eu tentava nem me lembrar desse nome, e hoje eu fiquei todo gayzinho, "_Sakura_" pra cá, "_Sakura_" pra lá...

Jesus, _o que está havendo?_

Essa confusão é tão irritante. Não é uma coisa boa esse lance de não ser eu mesmo.

Eu acho que vou enlouquecer. É melhor eu esquecer tudo e começar a agir propriamente por que amanhã é meu dia de folga e eu não vou desperdiça-lo pensando nisso. E...

-... suke! Sasuke! – Os gritos foram chegando aos meus ouvidos aos poucos, interrompendo meus devaneios.

- Hã? O quê? – Olhei meio aturdido para ela.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse doente mental. Isso ainda vai virar um hábito dela.

Um hábito insuportável, aliás.

- Sua mão. – Dei uma olhadinha para baixo, onde estaria a minha mão. – Ela está esmagando a minha. Você está bem? De repente fez uma cara estranha e começou a...

A verdade é que eu não ouvi o que Sakura estava dizendo.

Acho que ela disse algo sobre "apertar" e "mão". Ou foi "acertar" a "mão"... Será que ela vai me socar?

Demorou um pouco pro meu cérebro processar a situação.

O que tem a mão?

Fiquei encarando as nossas mãos mais um pouquinho pra ver qual era o problema por que, Deus, o que tinha de errado em segurar?

Uns cinco segundos depois eu tive um tremelique esquisito na mão que segurava a dela e finalmente a soltei, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Cara, eu estou passando mal. E eu realmente esmaguei os dedos dela. Eles estão roxos.

_O que tem de errado em segurar? _

Que merda de pergunta é essa? Tudo está errado!

- Tem razão Sakura! Boa noite! – Eu disse meio ofegante, pegando a sua mão e fazendo um gesto semelhante ao que a vovó fazia quando dava "benção" aos netos.

Ela me olhou de uma forma esquisita diante do que eu fiz, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, de uma forma bem lenta.

Isso.

Era tudo o que precisava. Agora ela deve estar achando mesmo que eu sou retardado.

Se bem que eu também me olharia esquisito se eu estivesse assistindo a essa cena de fora. É.

Subi as escadas apressado, refletindo minhas idiotices. Só hoje eu devo ter quebrado o meu recorde de anos – Considerando que quem geralmente faz as idiotices é Itachi, então minha lista era quase nula.

Começando pela mão. Se eu não fosse tão imbecil eu não teria parado pra pensar numa hora daquelas. Realmente, Sasuke, parabéns. Belíssima hora para refletir.

Com certeza. Eu não podia ter escolhido uma hora melhor pra tirar conclusões – ou não – sobre meu relacionamento de _dois _dias com a Sakura.

Sério, eu não estou batendo bem da cabeça.

.

Corri o mais rápido que as minhas pernas conseguiram, me achando um máximo por estar chegando lá em cima sem ter ferrado a minha cara no chão.

Eba, tô perto do quarto! Agora é só eu-

.

.

.

Cheguei à conclusão de que eu sou um cara muito do azarado. – Pelo menos consegui tirar uma conclusão de alguma coisa hoje.

Vemos muito isso em filmes, de alguém falar algo do tipo "Oh droga, só falta chover" e isso acontecer. Isso é azar.

Mas eu _pensei_. _Apenas_ pensei. E, porra, _por que_ eu fui pensar?

Estava mais do que claro que o meu dia não iria terminar bem.

Isso foi óbvio pelo jeito que eu acordei.

- _Eu só pensei. "... sem ter ferrado a minha cara no chão"_ –

.

.

.

Eu estava vendo a minha queda em câmara lenta. Primeiro o pé.

Justo no último degrau.

Depois as mãos que não conseguem segurar o peso do corpo, e por último, a minha cara, o meu nariz lindo, minha boca com seus lábios sensuais que são cruelmente arrebentados no chão. Sem contar o efeito chicote.

_Claaaaaaaro _que a minha cabeça ia ricochetear. Inferno.

Azarado é pouco. Minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo repentinamente. Tenho uma perseguidora de cabelo rosa. Um irmão tarado e vagabundo, e agora, uma cara estragada.

Ninguém mais vai me querer como um protagonista do seu filme.

Nem como um mero coadjuvante. Nem que eu seja a pedra no fundo do cenário.

Talvez me chamem pra ser o vilão feioso que tem a cara cheia de cicatrizes.

Ah, acho que eu vou chorar.

Sinto a minha bochecha esmagada contra a madeira do chão frio. Nossa. Eu estou ficando com sono. Será que... Se eu dormir aqui eu posso acabar morrendo?

Por que uma vez me disseram... Que não se pode dormir depois... De ... Bater... A cabeça.

...

Ahh, o que é essa coisa quente?

Tem gosto de ferro... Não que eu já tenha comido ferro. Nem sei por que a gente sempre compara o gosto do _sangue_ com fe-

Ah, não! Não! Pelo amor de Deus, que não seja isso! Eu estava brincando! Eu não quero ficar com a cara feia! Eu juro, eu só estava sendo um pouquinho dramático!

Meu sono evaporou e levantei ainda meio tonto, saindo em disparada para o meu quarto. Um espelho, onde tem um espelho?

Corri para o banheiro e parei na frente daquele vidrinho engraçado que mostra o nosso reflexo. Sempre achei interessante o que ele podia mostrar.

.

_Sempre gostei do que o espelho mostrava quando eu ficava de frente pra ele. _

.

Um fio vermelho estava escorrendo pelo canto esquerdo da minha boca com lábios sensuais.

Sensuais e vermelhos. Muito vermelhos.

Aahhhh, cassete!

- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Socorro! Socorro! – Saí do quarto às pressas e quase deixei meu braço na porta.

Acho que isso devia ter doído também, mas a minha boca não parava de sangrar e isso era pior do que perder um braço.

...

Hã?

- Sakuraaa! Me ajuda! – Aí meu dedão, porra!

.

.

.

Valeu, você aí de cima.

Eu tinha certeza de que eu não conseguiria correr na escada sem cair de novo. Mas mesmo assim eu corri - Por que eu podia perder um braço, mas não podia perder minha boquinha sexy, certo?

Mas acho que o pior de tudo isso, é que, desta vez, quem eu deixei para trás, foi o meu dedão do pé – _Meu pé lindo e cheirosinho_ -. A dois degraus de distância da senhorita rosada que não saiu do pé da escada – Mas que merda ela _ainda_ está fazendo lá?

E mais uma vez eu me vejo assistindo a cena de fora. Acho que é a terceira vez hoje. Tudo por que eu sou imbecil o suficiente pra cometer o mesmo erro _duas_ vezes. E não foi por falta de gritos da dona Mikoto Uchiha mandando que eu parasse de correr quando era criança.

"Para de correr menino, se você cair eu vou jogar álcool no seu machucado!" – Dona Mikoto sempre muito fofa.

Toda criança sabe disso. E adultos sabem mais ainda – Com exceção do Naruto, e agora de mim.

Mas, continuando... Desta vez eu tenho o dedão arrancado, sem contar que eu levarei a Sakura junto comigo.

Oh, droga. A Sakura devia saber que eu não era um ninja de verdade, e assim consequentemente, não conseguiria _parar_ de cair, enquanto eu ainda estava no _ar_.

Aquela antinha me viu caindo e não saiu da frente. Claro.

Bom que já dá pra saber como terminou.

.

.

.

- Aaahhhhh, meu dedo! Dói, dói, dói, dói! – Eu resmungava choroso, como se dizer que estava doendo resolvesse em alguma coisa.

Sakura estava embaixo de mim, e, felizmente, estava consciente.

- Sasuke! – Ela colocou as mãos no meu rosto – O qu-

- AAHHHHH! – Eu gritei desesperado e rolei, ficando deitado do lado dela, segurando o meu dedão. Agora meu braço começava a latejar, me fazendo lembrar que eu quase o amputei na porta.

- Pare seu esquizofrênico! – Ela gritou, ficando em cima de mim – O que aconteceu! Pare de gritar e fale direito!

- Eu escorregu- Cof, Cof – Eu acabei tossindo, me engasgando com sangue.

Nossa, pra eu me engasgar o negócio tá feio. Ai, papai.

Passei a língua pela carne no interior dos lábios – _sensuais_ – e senti algo bem grande e profundo.

Começou a arder e eu retirei a língua.

- Sakura o que aconteceu aqui? – Pergunto, mostrando a carne no interior da boca.

Eu comecei a suar. Meu Deus, Sakura, que cara é essa?

- Mas merda você tentou fazer? Se matar? – Ela olhava nervosíssima para o machucado - Escute, Sasuke, se está tentando se suicidar eu sugiro que corte os pulsos e não os beiços! Você enlouqueceu! Como você fez isso?

Acho que eu vou morrer de hemorragia se ela continuar me sacudindo desse jeito. Estou sentindo os meus lábios pulsarem. Realmente, parece que o meu sangue está _animadinho_ hoje.

- Para de gritar, sua testuda! Você acha mesmo que faria algo assim de propósito? - Olhei pra ela como se isso fosse óbvio – Eu caí enquanto subia pro meu quarto.

- Oh, merda. Acho que na batida foram seus dentes que fizeram esse estrago. – Disse olhando fixa e cuidadosamente o ferimento. - Nossa, o que você é? Uma cachoeira? Deus me livre, quantos litros de sangue você tem no corpo? –Perguntou se levantando.

Logo depois ela apareceu com um pano de prato e enfiando-o de uma forma não muito delicada na minha boca.

- Ei! Isso machuca sabia! – Minha voz saiu abafada pelo tecido.

- Eu tenho que estancar o sangue, ô cachoeira. – Ela disse. O silêncio se instalando logo em seguida.

Ainda estava no chão, com a Sakura em cima de mim, tratando de uma forma inexperiente do meu mais recente e dolorido machucado. Juro que eu nunca sofri tanto assim.

- Minha nossa, a minha mão ficou toda suja. Vai ser um saco pra limpar embaixo das unhas...

Eu aqui morrendo e ela se preocupando com as _unhas_...

Sakura tenta limpar um pouco na roupa, mas escutamos vozes e ela olha rapidamente para cima, ainda enfiando o pano na minha goela.

Sakura, sua tonta, eu feri os lábios, não o meu estômago.

Bem, eu teria dito a frase acima para ela se eu não estivesse com um pano _inteiro_ na minha garganta.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ótimo, Itachi.

Ergui minha cabeça para cima só pra enxergar o sorriso tarado do meu irmãozinho, e a Haruka, que estava aflita ao seu lado. Nossa, que cara de terror é essa? Eu estou tão mal assim?

- Hum... Safadinhos. – Seu sorriso só se alargou. Sinceramente, o que ele achava que estávamos fazendo sujos de sangue daquele jeito?

- Quando eu ouvi aquela gritaria toda eu pensei qu - Uow! – Ele se agachou ao meu lado só para puxar o meu lábio inferior.

Maldito, isso arde!

- Nossa. Mas Sakura, o que você fez hein? Não sabia que você era tão violenta na hora de trans- - Puta merda. Até boxe era mais adequado para o momento.

- Não ouse terminar essa frase, seu porco. E solta a minha boca sensual! – Gritei, com a mão na minha boca sexy, protegendo-a de um próximo ataque do senhor sorriso-de-tarado-da-esquina.

- O que? – Ele disse risonho, achando a maior graça das minhas condições – Do que você está falando?

Legal, não precisava ter dito sobre isso.

Eles não precisam saber que eu acho minha boca linda, sensual e irresistível.

Eles precisam é achar isso também.

- Esquece. Haruka, por favor, você pode pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros? A_ testudinha_ aqui queria ser médica, mas quase me matou de hemorragia.

- Olha, Uchiha, se você falar mais alguma merda hoje, essa caixa de primeiros socorros vai ser pouco. – Ela disse apertando as minhas bochechas sem dó nem piedade.

DE-MÔ-NIO! Essa garota é um capeta! Olha essa cara de satisfação e prazer em ver o sangue escorrendo!

Credo! Monstrenga, garota terrível, você devia me proteger e-

- Sasuke, pare de fuzilar a Sakura com o olhar e olhe pra mim um pouco. Vamos cuidar disso aqui.

- Bem, se você consegue cuidar de tudo aí, eu vou pra minha casa. Eu acabei me sujando um pouco e preciso pegar uma muda nova de roupas. Preciso que você me empreste um casaco também. – Sakura disse se levantando e olhando um pouco preocupada pra mim – Você fica bem?

- Pff, mas é claro que si- Ai! – Olho para a Haruka, segurando as lágrimas e fazendo a expressão mais sofrida que eu podia. Outra mulher demônio. Estou perdido.

– Vai logo então. Tem uma jaqueta minha em cima do sofá, e você tem que voltar rápido, por que amanhã nós vamos sair cedo. Eu quero aproveitar bem o meu dia de folga e estou pensando em comprar algumas coisas.

- Bom, eu volto sim, mas sinto em te dizer que sua folga foi, como posso dizer... Cancelada. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

Como assim?

- Desde quando eles podem fazer isso? Minato mesmo me disse que estava tudo bem, por que eu estava com as cenas bem adiantadas!

A vontade de chorar agora era genuína. Não era pela dor.

Vocês sabem quanto tempo eu esperei por esta folga?

- Eu sei, mas o problema é com o seu filme, _Lucy_ – Sakura sorriu diabolicamente.

- Preste atenção no que fala, testão. Eu ainda tenho aquela foto. – Fiz questão de lhe mostrar meu sorriso mais vitorioso. E babado de sangue.

Eu devo estar lindo hoje.

- Ca-ham... – Sakura pigarreou corada - Bom, não se preocupe _Sasukinho_, não precisará da foto. – Mais uma vez, ela me metralhou com seu olhar.

Itachi e Haruka apenas encarando confusos. Aposto que o Itachi deve estar se perguntando que foto seria essa que fez a Sakura ficar tão apreensiva. Ele com certeza acha que é uma foto... _Constrangedora_.

Bem, só pode ser isso, por que ele deu aquele sorriso pervertido logo depois de fazer uma cara idiota de quem não está entendendo nada.

- Mas a questão é, foi marcada uma viagem, e o diretor ligou agora pouco e pediu para te avisar, e bem na hora do acidente eu estava indo subir e te dizer. – Agora sei por que ela estava no pé da escada novamente.

Mas ela não deixa de ser burra por não ter saído da frente. Bakura*

- Vocês vão gravar algumas cenas na praia, não é super legal? – Ela olhou para Haruka e as duas começaram a sorrir como loucas, com os olhos brilhando e fazendo um som bem estranho. Um barulho que me lembra a histeria de fãs.

Mulheres...

- Bosta. Que horas? Qual praia?

Mais uma vez elas se olharam, trocaram um sorriso, e Sakura se voltou pra mim para, enfim, dizer.

- Nada mais nada menos que Shipwrecks Beach, Havaí. – Sakura diz radiante.

Aposto que ela está toda felizinha por que vai ter que me seguir pra lá também. Vai ficar se aproveitando de mim pra viajar pr-

...

O QUÊ? HAVAÍ?

- ESPERA AÍ! Você está falando sério? – Eu berrei incrédulo.

- É sim. – Sakura disse toda sorrisos.

Não creio.

Não é uma praia qualquer que fica por perto.

É no HAVAÍ. HAVAÍ!

Ta legal, não era pra eu ficar tão exaltado assim – o Havaí fica nos Estados Unidos de qualquer maneira - , mas eu vou pro Havaí amanhã. Assim, simplesmente por que o diretor quer.

E a minha folga vai pelos ares.

Bem, eu poderia aproveitar e tirar a minha folga por lá.

Amém, uma coisa boa em meio a esse caos.

- De qualquer modo eu ainda vou sair e comprar algumas coisas, ainda mais agora que a gente vai viajar.

- Sugiro que você saia pra comprar essas coisas agora. Antes mesmo de eu pedir pra Sakura ir te avisar ele ligou novamente reforçando a parte em que dizia "se o Sasuke se atrasar ele é um cara morto". O seu vôo é especial e sai às três da manhã.

- Mas o qu- - Pego o pulso de Haruka e procuro pelo seu relógio – Agora já são dez horas. Não tem nada aberto. Tsc, deixa pra lá. Se eu acabar precisando de algo, compro lá mesmo.

Porcaria.

- Mas por quê tão cedo? Não dá pra sair no horário normal de funcionamento dos aeroportos?

- Não, o vôo de Nova Yorque a essa praia leva, mais ou menos, dez horas sem parada em lugar nenhum. Você vai chegar lá pouco depois da uma hora da tarde. Fora que você tem que se instalar no hotel, para, às quatro, começar a gravar. Bem, já imaginando o atraso que as fãs causarão...

- Tá legal, tá legal. Melhor eu ir dormir logo, já terei que acordar muito cedo amanhã.

Me levantei, agradecendo os cuidados de Haruka com um sorriso, que ela me retribuiu.

- Bem, como Sasuke é o meu irmão querido e amado eu não posso deixa-lo sozinho numa hora como essas e por isso eu vou junto com vocês para o Havaí. – Ele disse com o sorriso mais amável que conseguiu fazer no momento.

- Você também só vai ficar olhando as garotas de biquíni por mim? – Olho ironicamente pra ele – Eu gostaria que você parasse de me usar como desculpa para pegar garotinhas.

- Sasuke, não seja tão cruel comigo. Eu não fari-

- Desculpe interromper a discussão dos belezas aí, mas eu acho que já está na hora de dormir. Itachi, chaveque quantas você quiser, mas faça isso quando o trabalho terminar, pode ser? E você, Sasuke, por favor, dorme, por que acordar você as sete já é difícil, imagine as três. – Ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico apontando para o olho roxo.

Caramba, nem lembrava mais dele. Também, já está quase sumindo, o que é super esquisito.

Bem, eu fiz o olho dela ficar daquele jeito hoje. Não era pra estar sarando. Será que é maquiagem?

- O que você fez pra não ficar roxo?

- Muito gelo e pomada. Um pouco daquela base maneira que eu achei no seu camarim também. Enquanto você gravava – Ela completou, sorrindo.

Um sorriso do tipo Hum-Lucy-você-também-usa-maquiagem-que-coisinha-mais-gay.

Filha da pu...

– Eu vou pra minha casa então. Amanhã a gente se vê, tá?

Itachi assentiu para ela, como despedida, e voltou para a sala com Haruka.

- Ué! Você não ia pegar as suas coisas e voltar? Acho que é melhor você ficar por aqui.

- Com estas roupas? Não dá. E a minha casa é longe, até eu arrumar tudo e voltar vai demorar muito. Bem, já são dez horas. – Disse Sakura dando de ombros – Eu dou meu jeito.

Passei a mão pela estante que havia no corredor perto da escada e peguei minhas chaves.

- Não se você for de carro.

_**Continua...**_

* União idiota que o Sasuke faz do nome da Sakura com "baka", ficando então "Bakura". O que não faz muito sentido por que eles nem falam japonês. Mas bem, detalhes...

_**Hey minna!**_

Sem violência, por favor...

Bem, antes de tudo vou explicar o porquê dessa demora absurda (Foram quatro meses. QUATRO MESES! Quase morri!).

Olhem, esse bloco foi foda. Eu fiz mais trabalhos que em todos os meus anos de escola.

Claro que a culpa não cai toda sobre esse lugarzinho chato (Às vezes). Eu também tive tempo livre. Só que a inspiração não vem toda hora, muito menos quando a gente quer.

Obviamente eu não vou abandonar a fic, saibam disso. Eu apenas demorei um pouco (Lê-se: muito). Bem, peço sinceras desculpas e ficaria muito feliz se vcs lessem mesmo com a minha demora. A partir de agora, que o ano está pra acabar essa demora não vai mais acontecer.

Bem, obrigada desde já aos que leram esse capítulo (E o outro, pq é duplo). ^^

.

**Sobre o capítulo:** Bem, eu podia ter feito contas pra descobrir certinho a velocidade do avião, mas, gente, isso é muito cansativo (pra mim que sou burrinha). Pesquisei sobre horas de avião e essas coisas na internet e certo site dizia que de NY ao Havaí eram dez horas de vôo.

Bem, é só uma fanfic. Vamos com calma.

Também gostaria de pedir uma opinião pra vocês (meio que um conselho): Devo mudar o rated pra T, pela linguagem feia?

Bem, eu não tenho idéia do que fazer.

E tb quero pedir desculpas para as fãs de Michel Teló e suas musicas.

Gente aquilo ali faz parte da personalidade do personagem, por tanto peço desculpas se outras coisas ofenderam tb.

(Mas já deixo claro que não consigo gostar dessa música. Desculpem. Apenas a coloquei na fic pelo humor, e por que foi algo parecido com o que aconteceu comigo).

Xuxus, respondendo as reviews daqueles que me aguentam ainda!

**Dai-chan:** Uêêêhh! Esse bolo é TUDO mesmo! ^^

Eu podia sobreviver só comendo isso!

Pois é, peguei vcs 9No bom sentido) com essas aí. No final, o Sasu-safadão não fez nada com aquela carinha comprometedora do cpt anterior!

Hehe, beijinhos e obrigada!

**Strikis**: Owwn, valeu pelo review!

Que bom que vc curtiu! Espero que tenha gostado deste tb! ^^

Beijokas ;D

**Kenia Haruno: **Minha felizidade veio e foi embora agora. T-T

Tipo, UAAAAAAHHH LEITORA NOVAAA!

Mas daí vc com certeza vai me abandonar depois dessa demora. Que feio, eu sei. ¬¬

Espero que com esse cpt eu possa ter recuperado um pouquinho da sua "atração" pela fic. E espero que tenha gostado!

Muito obrigada pelo elogio, fofa! *-*

Beijokas!

**Hime**: Uaah! Já faz tempo hein! Na sua reviews vc ainda estava doente – Nossa, me senti mau agora.

Putz, Pri... A fic é pra vc, mas eu não tenho tido tempo de att sempre. Me desculpe mesmo por isso.

Obrigada pelo elogio! Incluir Naruto em Naruto foi uma coisa bem interessante, eu acho tb. ^^

Haha, o L? Concordo, concordo... eles é muito fofo, daquele jeito louco-por-docinhos! ;3

Aah... Esquece o blog! Não consigo atualizar mesmo... Sem tempo. Vou excluí-lo..

Bem, brigada pela reviews xuxuzin!

Beijinhos Hime!

.

Bem, valeu galera!

Se puderem comentar eu vou ficar muito mais contente e o próximo cpt vai sair _beeem_ mais rápido! *_suborno_*** xD**

Lembrando que a fic tem continuação então se sintam livres para add ela no **Story Alert**.

Beijos!

**PS: **Capítulo 07 já está aí! Passem lá! ;)


	7. Ai se eu te pego, Angelina Jolie

Sem mais delongas...

**Capítulo 07: Ai se eu te pego, Angelina Jolie.**

**Sakura POV**

Sempre achei que o silêncio fosse algo agradável.

Na verdade, era mesmo. Pra mim, pelo menos.

Só que não sabia que ele podia ser tão incômodo e insuportável entre duas pessoas em certas situações.

Eu já estava me irritando profundamente com esses pensamentos do tipo "o que eu deveria falar para ele?".

Ah, quer saber? Não vou falar nada. A culpa é inteiramente do Sasuke por _nos_ meter nessa situação chata. Se ele não tivesse me perguntado jamais teríamos ficado assim.

Logo agora que as coisas estavam melhorando...

Estamos parados no sinal. A rua está completamente deserta, só o carro do Sasuke.

Então por que diabos ele não passa na droga do sinal vermelho?

Ah, fala sério, uma coisa é se tivessem outros carros, mas, putz...

Não confundam. Eu não sou uma fora da lei. Só que o Sasuke está parecendo um velho dirigindo hoje.

-Me-

- Posso ligar o rádio? – Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Aham.

Acho que eu o interrompi. O que será que ele ia falar?

Bem, deixa pra lá.

Não vi qual era a rádio, apenas deixei a música começar a tocar, esperando que toda essa agonia acabasse. Só depois de alguns segundos que consegui identificar a música.

"Ai seu te pego, ai, ai se eu te pego..."

Automaticamente meu dedo indicador afundou o botão _off _do rádio super moderno do carro do meu chefinho. Ihh, acho que ficou preso lá dentro. Droga, eu não devia ter apertado tanto...

Bem, essa musica é tão horrorosa que no impulso acabei desligando com muita força...

- O que você ia falar? – Perguntei sem rodeios. Eu o interrompi e fiquei curiosa.

- Nada não. E agora? Eu viro pra direita? – Perguntou Sasuke apontando para a próxima rua com a cabeça.

- É...

.

De novo, sinal vermelho, e o Sasu-idiota sozinho na rua esperando a boa vontade do semáforo mudar a sua cor.

Começou a tamborilar seus dedos no volante e a cantar a musica linda que estava tocando no rádio – agora sem botão _off_.

- "Delicia, delicia, assim você me mata... – Ele fazia uma careta estranha, tipo franzindo o nariz e fechando os olhos em certas partes da música.

Cantando com... _Vontade_, vamos dizer assim. Com a cara de quem estava "Pegando" realmente alguém.

Aquilo foi, como diria Ino, _Super-Cômico_.

Tipo, o Sasuke estava com o lábio inferior maior que os _dois lábios_ da Angelina Jolie juntos, cantando a música com emoção, atuando o que dizia a letra. Fora o algodão ensopado e vermelho quase saindo da boca dele.

- "... Ai, ai..." – Ele virou pra mim, que o encarava de olhos esbugalhados – "... Se eu te peg-"

Automaticamente ele parou de cantar, abrindo e fechando a boca repetidas vezes. Eu não sei o que ele tentou falar, mas devia ser muita coisa, considerando o tanto de vezes que ele abria a boca.

_Super-Cômico?_

Aham.

Abri a minha boca, no formato de um "aaahh" gigante – sério, cabia uma maçã ali – e soltei a maior gargalhada da face da terra.

- Bwaaaaaaahahahahahahaha! – Falei me contorcendo com as mãos na barriga.

Olha que isso não era tão engraçado. Na verdade, quase não existia graça.

Ele só cantou uma música – Cuja letra não é lá uma obra de arte.

Mas, não resisti.

Não deu!

Quando Sasuke, com os beiços gigantes começou a cantar... Não! Quando ele ficou todo encabulado e parou. _Ahh, foi impossível não rir_.

Ele logo transformou sua cara bestificada em um sorriso, que logo se tornou uma gargalhada.

O sinal ficou verde, por uns dois minutos, e fechou novamente. E nós dois rindo.

- Haha...Hah... Droga, perdemos o sinal verde de novo! – Disse, finalmente, parando de rir.

- A culpa é sua. – Disse Sasuke batendo a cabeça no volante, e dando umas ultimas risadinhas.

Suspirei.

Eu acho que eu não precisava falar nada mesmo.

Nunca imaginei que essa música – e _que _música – fosse me salvar do desconforto que tanto causa problemas entre eu e o Sasuke.

A minha sorte é que a Ino não viu isso. Ela faria questão de me lembrar a cada segundo pelo resto dos meus dias.

Bem, creio que não precisarei dela pra lembrar do dia de hoje.

- Culpa minha? Quem que tava cantando? E eu não me chamo Sakura Haruno se eu dia eu cantar Michel Teló. – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ahh, Sakura! Diga o que quiser, mas a música até ficou boa comigo cantando, admita. – Falou arqueando a sobrancelha como eu, no seu tom mais convencido.

O único tom que ele usa, aliás.

E não existe _macumba _que faça essa música ser boa. Nem com você cantando, Sasuke, meu queridinho.

- Sabia que você um cara muito metido? – Não resisti em fazer o comentário.

- Putz... – Ele disse se virando pro volante novamente, olhando para o semáforo – Eu não sou assim de verdade, Sakura. Você sabe que eu estou brincando – Sua expressão incomodada.

Achei melhor não responder. Apenas fiquei quieta esperando o que viria da parte dele.

Uma luz verde refletiu no para-brisa e Sasuke acelerou sua Lamborghini Reventon – Juro que hoje mais cedo, quando eu entrei nesse carro, senti uma pontinha de inveja.

- Tipo... Não sou assim _tããão_ convencido como você pensa. Eu sou birrento, só isso. E não gosto de perder em nada, por isso às vezes fico nesse lance de autoelogio. – Falou forçando o aperto no volante.

Ele estacionou em frente ao prédio – pequeno, em comparação aos outros edifícios -, e olhou um pouco corado pra mim.

- Também sou impaciente. Acho que acabo sendo grosso por causa dessas coisas. Bem, o que importa é que eu não sou um metido a besta como você fala. Vai logo e não demore. – Disse embolando as palavras e voltando a encarar o volante.

Que bonitinho!

- Tá bom, patrão. – Falei rindo.

Hmm, então você não é metido, Sasuke?

Acenei para o porteiro, Suigetsu, um carinha que pintou os cabelos de branco, e ele logo me deixou entrar, sem nem precisar mostrar minha carteirinha.

Bem, aqui eles fazem uma carteirinha de moradores e não deixam ninguém entrar sem mostra-la – Apesar de que eu nunca soube exatamente por que elas existem. Se bem que o síndico é um cara bem estranho -. Todos os moradores são, hmm, rígidos demais com essas modas adolescentes e não gostam muito do nosso porteiro doidão.

Como eu sou uma garota _super legal_, nunca liguei pra isso e conversei normalmente com ele, e assim, criamos uma amizade muito conveniente, se é que me entendem.

Ele é um cara bacana.

.

Enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto andar, onde ficava meu apartamento, fui pensando no que o Sasuke disse no carro.

Sei lá o que fazer.

Eu acho que não devo mais ficar tentando descobrir quem o Sasuke é, ou tirar conclusões.

Hmm, não que eu me lembre de ficar inquieta ou ficar pensando em como o Sasuke era. Ele meio que disse por si mesmo sobre ele.

Bem, de qualquer forma eu fui precipitada.

A prova real disso foi o dia de hoje. Eu podia jurar pelo meu dedo mindinho que o Sasuke era um cara insuportável, metido a galã – essa parte é verdade -, e que fora da tv, era um cara sério, sem senso de humor e mal educado.

Bem, ele foi _bacaninha_ comigo, _engraçadinho_, _educadinho_ (Bem, no diminutivo por que ele não consegue fazer isso no aumentativo, mas já é um começo). A parte do galã é verdade. Galanteador.

Ele sempre joga aquele charme e...

Não que o charme faça algum efeito em mim, por favor...

Enfim, ele sempre joga e se acha O cara mais bonito do mundo.

...

Okay, okay. Ele é _bonitinho_ (Dessa vez no diminutivo por eu não consigo dizer que ele bonito. Não, ele é bonitão – no aumentativo. Droga acabei de dizer!).

Enfim, melhor eu arrumar minhas coisas.

Já dentro do meu apê, pulei no meu sofá de ornitorrinco – literalmente falando, um verdadeiro sofá de ornitorrinco – e me agarrei nas almofadas dando gritinhos histéricos. Hoje de manhã quando vim pra cá não tive tempo nem de me sentar no meu bebê.

Que saudades de você, meu bebê lindo, eu te amo! (Na verdade fiquei com medo de perder meu amor por ele quando eu descobri que o _Perry_ que o Sasuke tanto falava era um ornitorrinco).

.

Levantei, decidida a parar de me enrolar. O "nojinho" está esperando lá embaixo, e como ele próprio se descreveu, é impaciente.

Fui pro meu quarto e peguei a mala preta.

Abri a ultima gaveta do meu armário. A gaveta de coisas de verão.

Sim, eu tenho uma.

Peguei meu biquíni, um frente única preto muito lindinho que eu comprei há um tempo atrás.

Bem, eu gosto muito de praia, tirando algumas coisinhas, mas bem, eu vou pro Havaí! Uaaaaaahhh! – E vou aproveitar a praia, a se vou! Eu posso muito bem proteger o Sasuke e pegar uma onda, certo? Esse emprego é o melhor!

.

**Toalhas**. OK.

**Roupas**. Ok

**Biquíni**. Super OK.

**Protetor solar**. Droga, não tenho.

**Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**. OK

**Sapatos**. OK

**Chapéu e boné**. É feinho, mas OK. – Ser branquela é sofrido.

**Câmera fotográfica** – Um sentimento estranho me tomou nessa hora. Fotos me lembram a coisas ruins. Algo como_ fangirls_. -. Ugh, OK.

**Balas de gelatina** – Comprar no meio do caminho.

**Coisas de higiene pessoal** – Beleza. (Ainda bem que a regra veio pra mim uma semana antes de conhecer o Sasuke. A TPM era um aviso de que eu iria conhecê-lo – Uhul, vou nadar o quanto eu quiser!)

**Algodão pra boca do patrão** – OK (Como eu sou gentil)

.

Tenho a impressão de estar esquecendo alguma coisa.

Acho que não é nada. Saí do meu quarto e dei uma última pulada no sofá. Sentirei sua falta no Havaí, xuxu.

Quando eu estava na porta me lembrei. E, céus, graças a Deus que eu lembrei.

Ia dar o maior rolo se eu esquecesse a minha bolsa normal com os documentos. E meu celular.

Nela também estão as maquiagens – Creio que eu não ter outra chance de usar a base mágica do Sasuke pra esconder meu olho azul (Já passou do roxo).

O spray de pimenta e a arma de choque que o Itachi me deu também estão lá. De acordo com ele eu tenho que ter essas coisas, pois eu sou a _segurança_.

Eu lhe disse que seguranças tem _armas de verdade_ e ele me olhou um pouco assustado. Acho que pela minha cara de maníaca-louca-para-matar a primeira tiete que eu visse.

Ou talvez ele não acreditasse no meu potencial como atiradora.

Bem, acho que é isso. Peguei a bolsa e saí do apartamento, sem muitas dificuldades de carregar a minha bagagem. Semana no Havaí, aí vou eu!

Cheguei na portaria e Suigetsu veio me ajudar com a bagagem.

- Não precisa, Sui! Está levinho. – Disse sorrindo.

- Nah, deixa eu te ajudar. Joga o sacolão aí. – Falou sorridente também – Mas e aí, namorado novo?

- Hã? Não. Esse aí é o meu chefe. – Fiz uma careta feia, mas logo dei umas risadas.

Ficamos parados em frente à escadaria, olhando para o carro do Sasuke.

- Olha, desde já digo que não tenho interesse nenhum por homens – Falou franzindo o cenho – Mas, de acordo com a Ino, esse cara é T-U-D-O – Disse soletrando as letras com voz feminina – Olha só o carro dele!

Dei uma gargalhada alta, fazendo o Sasuke abaixar o vidro.

Eita...

- Sei disso, mas você acha mesmo que eu sairia com _ele_? – Falei apontando para o ser dentro do carro, que agora era visível de vidro abaixado - Esse cara é um chatinho sabia? Ele é uma celebridade chata...

- Sasuke Uchiha. Esse é o seu chefe? – Ele me olhou incrédulo – Jura?

-Aham!

- Nossa. Sakurinha, minha linda, arranja um autógrafo dele pra mim. – Ele disse todo charmoso, lançando um olhar de galã.

Sasuke dois.

- Hum, pra mim que você não se interessava por homens. – Falei com um sorriso maroto.

Ele soltou um "Uêpa, calma lá. Sou espada, ta louco?". Achei aquilo muito engraçado ainda mais quando ele disse que era pra sua irmãzinha.

- Aham, sei... – Olhei ceticamente para Suigetsu – Mas pode deixar, eu pego um autógrafo pra sua irmã. E pra você. – Dei um sorriso malvado.

- Ihh... – Me olhou carrancudo – Bem, valeu! Mas é sério Sakura, você é '_mó_' gata, e está solteira? - lançou-me um olhar significativo.

Ele deu um sorriso safado me entregando a mala no portão.

- Melhor você ir. O galã está ficando bravo. – Sorri e ele me desejou boa viagem – presumiu pelas malas, acho.

- '_Brigada_'! – Falei me virando. Mas ele me chamou novamente.

- Sakura, gatinha... Vai fundo! – Disse apontando com a cabeça pro Lamborghini.

Corei e lhe dei um sorrisinho. Ele piscou, e eu entrei no carro após retribuir com o mesmo sinal.

.

- Nossa, você foi comprar as roupas que ia levar? – Perguntou grosso Sasuke, se referindo a minha demora.

Pergunta inchada e sangrando.

- Ugh, seu chato, eu nem demorei tanto assim. E eu trouxe um algodão pra você. Este está ensopado. Troque. – Disse lhe entregando a bolinha de algodão azul.

Yeah, eu compro dos coloridinhos.

- Valeu. E sim, você demorou. Meia hora. – Falou puxando delicadamente seu lábio inferior.

- Tá legal, agora vamos. Já está muito tarde.

Sasuke jogou o algodão vermelho pela janela e ligou o carro.

Sasuke, algodão sujo agride a natureza!

Acho.

.

Chegamos no primeiro sinaleiro. Vermelho.

Meu Deus, isso é o carma da minha vida.

- Uh-hum... Quem era aquele cara esquisitão? – Perguntou Sasuke de olho no sinal.

- Suigetsu, o porteiro.

Juro que eu ouvi ele resmungar "_Tsc, só um porteiro... Todo cheio de papo..."._

Mas é um idiota mesmo...

- Por quê? – Perguntei inocentemente.

- Não, só queria saber, afinal podia ser um sequestrador ou um maníaco. Sabe, aqueles cabelos estranhos não me enganam. – Ele disse sério.

Segurei uma risadinha. Sasuke poderia me despedir se eu zoasse dele.

Ok, talvez ele não fizesse algo tão... Extremo. Mas aí teríamos aquele clima incômodo novamente.

Melhor do jeito que está.

- Tudo bem então – Respondo simplesmente.

Mais alguns minutos e sinais vermelhos – esse negócio de carma é real – e chegamos na mansão do Uchiha mais novo.

Sasuke entrou na garagem e, após deixar seu lindo carro causador de inveja bem protegido, subiu pela escada da garagem que dava numa porta perto da escada do corredor do primeiro andar da casa, lugar muito marcante no dia de hoje.

- Isso são horas de se chegar em casa, Sasuke! – Ralhou Itachi – É quase meia-noite!

- Não enche, manézão. São onze e... – Sasuke olhou no relógio da parede - ... e vinte e cinco. Só. – Largou as chaves na estante e começou a subir as escadas.

- Não interessa. Qualquer hora depois das onze e dez já é meia-noite! Você va-

-Caaalma Itachi! Vai descansar que eu ponho a _Lucy _pra dormir. – Falei empurrando os dois escada acima.

-Ah, vai toma-

- Hã-hã, Sasuke. Não fale. – Interrompi-o - Itachi, a Haruka já foi dormir?

- Foi sim.

- Hum, tá, amanhã eu falo com ela. Boa noite! – Digo jogando Itachi pra dentro de seu quarto e fechando a porta, para depois fazer mesmo com o Sasuke, que resmungou feito um bebêzão.

- Vou tomar um banho, tá? – Falei encostada na batente da porta do quarto do Sasuke – Quase senti você me esganando lá do carro pela minha demora e acabei não trocando de roupa.

- Tá bom.

- _Ai se eu te pego_ fora da cama, Sasuke... _Ai se eu te pego_! – Falei já no corredor, caminho do banheiro.

Ouvi Itachi dar risadinhas, provavelmente abafadas pela sua mão.

Aposto que ele estava ouvindo a conversa, com a orelha enfiada na porta.

Sasuke me mandou ir pra um lugar lindo. Como sempre.

Idiotas...

.

Tomei meu banho e passei no quarto do Sasuke para me certificar de que a pedra estava dormindo mesmo. Já o Itachi, nem fiz questão. Ele que se vire.

Hehe.

Me joguei na cama e fiquei encarando o tato azulado.

Droga, eu não tenho nem quatro horas de sono e fico aqui, me enrolando.

Hum, são exatas três horas e trinta e cinco minutos de sono.

Legal.

Bem, dane-se.

Shipwrecks Beach, boa noite.

**Continua...**

Oiee!

E aí, o que acharam deste? ;)

Espero que tenham gostado!

Não conheço muito o Suigetsu do mundo original de Naruto, então creiei o meu. Espero que não se importem.

Bem, este capítulo sete é um bônus pela minha demora, mas as coisas vão ficar ainda mais legais. **xD**

Antes de postar este eu decidi que faria um capítulo especial que ficará entre o _sete_ e o _oito_.

Bem... Esse vocês vão ver nesse sábado, dia 03/12. (Talvez antes, vai depender do que vocês farão pra me animar. ¬¬).

O conteúdo é segredo. Ou seja, leiam! **;D**

.

Gostaram das novas? (Não querem mais me bater? – Tb pq eu ferrei com a Sasu-chan no capítulo passado **T-T**).

Não esqueçam das reviews, hein! Quem sabe assim eu não piro de novo e venho com alguns capítulos seguidos, hã? – Seria uma boa, certo?

Hehe, XOXO amores.

Até sábado!

**;3**


	8. Especial: Ino, o super despertador

**Capítulo especial: Ino, o super despertador humano.**

.

Isso já aconteceu antes.

- "_SAKURA HARUNO, SUA VACA INSENCÍVEL_!" – Ino berrava do outro lado da linha.

Minha amada amiga já me acordara assim outras vezes.

Suspiro pesadamente e encaro a cabeceira da cama.

Mas que horas são?

Hn, só duas da manhã.

Abri boca para um bocejo delicioso, enchendo meus olhos de lágrimas.

- Ino, não grite, são duas da manhã, sabi- Ô QUÊ? – Volto meus olhos desesperados para o relógio redondo na cabeceira da cama – INO, VACA É VOCÊ! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ME ACORDAR A ESSA HORA?

Oh, merda, ela não sabe que eu tenho que acordar daqui à uma hora, não?

...

Não...

- Olha Ino, me desculpe por isso, mas eu _tenho _que dormir agora. Eu tenho que acordar... Não, eu tenho que levantar daqui à pouco, ok? Te vejo sábado que vem. – Respondi pronta para desligar e ficar me lamentando por só ter mais uma horinha de sono.

Por que bem, agora eu não consigo dormir mais.

- "_HARUNO! NÃO VIRE AS COSTAS PRA MIM!"._

Ihh, ela chamou pelo sobrenome...

.

Hã?

Bah, por que eu ficaria com medinho disso? A Ino não é minha mãe.

E... Não estou virando as costas. Tem como eu fazer isso por telefone?

...

Pra Ino tem.

- _"ONDE você está? Eu passei no seu apartamento hoje e o Sui-chan me disse que você saiu com um cara e não voltou mais..." –_ Disse Ino ofegante, começando a fungar.

Oh céus, ela vai chorar também?

Suigetsu, seu babaca. Vai enfiar minhocas logo na cabeça de quem... Podia ter feito uma brincadeirinha menos bombástica, hein?

-_"... Fora que você não atende às minhas ligações! Só hoje foram vinte e uma vezes, e mais algumas __muitas__ mensagens! Você sabe, pelo menos, onde você está? Por que essa cara pode ter te sequestrado e..."_

-Ino, calma, calma! Eu sei onde eu estou. – Disse revirando os olhos – Você acha que eu estaria com o meu celular se eu tivesse sido sequestrada? É serio, eu precis-

- _"Mas o pior é que você não atende as minhas ligações!"_ – Ino se desmanchou de vez em lágrimas.

Ah... Sua chorona...

- Oh Inoo! Por favor pare com isso! – Falei arrastando a voz.

- _"M-Mas você está bem?"–_ Ela disse choramingando.

O que eu não faço por essa menina.

- Eu estou bem sim, Ino-chan, não fique preocupada comigo. – Falei com a voz suave, tentando tranquiliza-la – Olha, aquele cara que o Suigetsu falou é o meu novo chefe. Eu estou na casa dele agora e-

- "_Sakura. Por que não me contou que mudou de emprego?"_ – Então ela começou a falar chorando – "E voêê-hic taah na caa deeie, eeh? – Ela disse soluçando.

Tradução: E você está na casa dele, né?

Se eu não conhecesse a Ino, jamais entenderia o que essa louca está falando/chorando/gritando.

Repentinamente ela parou de soluçar.

Tipo, "oi, acabei de voltar ao normal".

- "_Espere um momento. Você está na casa do seu chefe?_" – Disse ela com a voz incrédula. Sem nem um solucinho sequer.

Ela nem estava chorando de verdade! Ino, sua fingida!

- "_Quem é o seu chefe_?" – Perguntou autoritária.

Ah, vai começar. E eu odeio quando ela faz parecer que eu sou o namorado dela.

Sempre querendo satisfações...

- Ninguém importante. – Achei melhor não falar. Bem, a Ino é um ex-fangirl _dele._

- "_Como não é ninguém importante? É importante o suficiente pra você estar na casa dele agora, Sakura"_ – Disse Ino categoricamente - "_Aliás, por que você está na casa de um __homem __às duas da manhã?_" – Ino fez questão de dar ênfase à palavra _homem_. Ihh... Complicou.

- Ino, eu sou a segurança dele. Eu tenho que acompanhá-lo aonde ele for. – Falei voltando a deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro. Essa conversa será longa.

-"_Te peguei_" – Disse Ino. Até imaginei o sorriso vitorioso dela nessa hora – "_Se não fosse alguém importante por que precisaria de um segurança? E desde quando você trabalho como guarda?"_

Meu Deus, se ela parasse de me bombardear com perguntas talvez eu conseguisse responder.

- Ino, cala a boca um pouco. Primeiro... Ah, quer saber? Vai demorar muito pra explicar, e eu preciso desligar logo – Falei irritada – Eu sou segurança do Sasuke Uchiha. Pronto, falei. Satisfeita?

- "_Estaria se eu não soubesse que isso é uma mentira sua_." – Disse simples – _"Tá, eu sei que eu te acordei e tudo o mais, mas não é hora de fazer piadinhas. Eu estou realmente preocupada com você, sabia?"._

- Não é piada, porquinha.

Silêncio.

Se fosse há alguns segundos atrás eu estaria agradecendo a Deus por ter calado a boca da Ino, mas nesse caso não.

Por quê?

Por que a Ino vai enlouquecer.

- "_SAKURA HARUNO, SUA VACA INCENSÍVEL E GORDA!_" – Estourou. Lá vem o furacão Ino – _"Como DIABOS você está trabalhando para Sasuke Uchiha e não me diz nada? Oh meu deus, Sasuke Uchiha! Estou sem palavras!"_ – Ino falou ofegante, outra vez.

Quase que eu disse "Graças a deus", mas a minha felicidade acabou logo e Ino voltou a gritar.

- "_Mentira, eu tenho muitas palavras. Sakura, como isso foi acontecer? Amiga, por que você está dormindo na casa dele? Você é só segurança dele mesmo? Tem certeza?"_ – Ino jogava as perguntas sem parar.

Ela e o Itachi iam ser bons amigos. Só esses dois pra imaginar quem entre eu e o Sasuke haveria algo mais.

Acho que ela está falando e andando pela casa. Com aquele jeitão dela.

Tenho certeza que ela derrubou o meu ferro de passar roupa em algum lugar, eu sinto isso.

- _"... Por que, nossa, se eu fosse a segurança dele e estivessem aí as duas da matina, não sei não hein... Hahaha_" – Riu de forma escandalosa.

- Ino, que pervertida! – Me juntei a ela e rimos por um bom tempo.

- "_Mas Sak-chan, se não me engano você disse que tinha que 'levantar' logo... Sabe, querida, são duas e quarenta e sete agora. Acho que você está com o relógio estragado"._ – Ino deu umas risadinhas.

- Não, não, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. O chefinho vai viajar hoje, a gente vai sair as três da manhã. Havaí" – falei simplesmente.

- "_Espera, Havaí? As três? Com o Uchiha?"_

- É... – Disse meio receosa.

- "_Olha Sakura, me dá um minuto pra respirar, eu ainda não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo"_ - A voz da Ino soava sapeca.

Ouvi mais um barulho de algo sendo arrastado e um "nhéc" da porta do armário de Ino.

- "_Você acha que é possível uma pessoa fazer as malas, se arrumar e ficar bem gata pra ir na casa de uma celebridade que mora à três quilômetros de distancia de sua casa em treze minutos?"_

Como?

_- _Ino. Não faça isso.

- "_Já estou fazendo. Beijo, testuda. Te vejo aí às três em ponto_."– E fez um barulho de beijo que me fez sentir cocegas no ouvido.

-Oh, merda. – Fechei os olhos com força.

Vamos relaxar nos últimos doze minutos de paz que me restam, por que com a Ino no Havaí comigo e com o Sasuke, o silencio vai sumir.

**Continua...**

E aí amores? Gostaram?

Bem, o cpt ficou bem grande pra um _especial,_ né? Até pensei em transformá-lo num cpt normal, mas ele não é tão importante para a história, então resolvi deixar como está.

Afinal só tem o papinho da Ino com a Sak mesmo... Deixarei como um _especial_. O objetivo é inserir a Ino na história (Minha mana insistiu até eu ceder, ou seja, nem demorou muito. Eu AMO a Ino). **xD**

Beijinhos galera, por hoje é só.

Semana que vem eu venho com o oitavo capítulo

Fer inspiradona! Ajudem, ok?

**;3**

**PS: **Vou responder a todas as reviews no cpt oito, ok? Boa semana, xuxu's!


	9. Rosa de Estria e Celulite

Galera, nem vou enrolar.

O capítulo está enorme – Bônus pelos século que demorei pra postar. Tb vou demorar um pouco pra aparecer da próxima. (Hehe, já vou comprar vcs com um cpt grandinho)

Espero que curtam ^^

PS: Título estranho, mas vcs entenderam. ;D

_**Capítulo 08: Rosa de estria e celulite.**_

_**.**_

**Sakura POV**

**.**

Por incrível que pareça eu consegui _mesmo_ dormir nos doze minutos que restavam para sairmos.

Quando eu recuperei minha consciência eu já estava berrando e batendo na porta do quarto de Sasuke como uma louca. Quero dizer,_ puta merda_, eu dormi _mesmo_!

Estava tudo ferrado. Pronto.

Sasuke ia me matar.

Não... Eles vão matar ele primeiro.

.

AAAH, MEU DEUS! ABRE ESSA PORTA! POR FAVOR!

Bati na porta com mais força. Se eu não fosse tão mula eu não teria esquecido que Sasuke praticamente morre quando dorme e ressuscita depois. Assim, conseqüentemente, é um sacrifício acordá-lo.

Eu estou tão ferrada, que eu sou uma pessoa praticamente morta. Digo, a culpa cairá inteiramente sobre mim e o cara foi bem claro sobre o horário e sobre o que aconteceria se o morto do Sasuke se atrasasse.

A palavra _morte_ está sendo muito usada e eu estou começando a ficar com medo.

A porta abriu e como eu estava apoiada nela, eu acabei caindo de joelhos dentro do quarto do Sasuke. Olhei pros seus tênis de marca, e fui subindo a cabeça. Calça... Camiseta, jaqueta... O cabelo penteado. Bom, não penteado no sentido literal da palavra, já que o cabelo dele tem aquele espetado e... Ah, não importa!

Pra minha total - e explosiva - surpresa Sasuke estava arrumado. Meu coração palpitando na como um louco na garganta.

- UAAAAH, SASUKEEE! – Eu gritei numa forma de me livrar do meu nervosismo - Er, huh... Quer dizer... SASUKE?

Um alívio indescritível tomou conta de mim. Me permiti suspirar, acalmando instantaneamente.

- Eita esquisitona, não precisa gritar! – Sasuke ralhou - Eu sabia que você não conseguiria me acordar então achei melhor não dormir. Mas parece que a única que não conseguiu acordar foi você.

- Desculpe – Falei envergonhada. Sério, eu não podia ter sido mais idiota.

Agradeci aos céus mentalmente. Não sei o que aconteceria se Sasuke se atrasasse. Acho que algo tipo "_Esse é o fim da sua carreira, Sasuke Uchiha_".

Trágico, trágico.

- Mas hein? Ontem quando eu passei no seu quarto antes de ir para a cama você já devia estar no que devia ser o centésimo sono. Hn, como você acordou? - Olhei pra ele completamente confusa.

- Eu rolei e bati a minha boca na quina da cômoda. Aí começou a sangrar demais e eu desisti de tentar dormir. – Ele corou levemente e olhou pro lado

Que. Ridículo. Há. Há. Há.

Fiquei com vontade de rir só de imaginar, mas eu estava em dívida com ele por ter salvo nossos pescoços, portanto, achei melhor não irritá-lo. Fui até Sasuke e fiquei na ponta dos pés, depois segurei seu rosto para examinar o lábio ferido.

Algo perto do rosa passou pelas maçãs do rosto dele. Não contive um sorriso, e diante disso Sasuke fez uma carranca feia, contorcendo o seu rosto bonito.

Ca-ham, quer dizer, _bonitinho_.

- Isso ta horrível, huh? Está muito pior que ontem. O machucado abriu e está mais inchado – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha em uma careta sofrida, soltando seu rosto e voltando a colocar a planta dos pés no chão – Será que não vai ser um problema pra gravar?

- Ah, acho que não. Tem maquiadoras e não tem nada que um bom _fotoshop_ não resolva – Ele disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Com a mesma rapidez que ele sorriu ele desmanchou o rosto em uma careta apavorada.

- Sakura! Duas e cinqüenta e nove! – Disse apontando o dedo para algo atrás de mim. Me virei, procurando o objeto causador da cara apavorada do Uchiha.

Lá estava o lindo relógio do Sasuke, assustador com seus monstruosos números berrando "2:59", no mesmo lugar onde o havia deixado na manhã do dia anterior.

Salvos vírgula, ainda estávamos atrasados.

- MERDA! VOU ACORDAR O ITACHI! – Berrei com as mãos na cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os fios cor-de-rosa, arrancando alguns sem querer.

- Ei! Espera Sakura! – Sasuke disse agarrando uma das mãos que estava apoiada na minha cabeça – Não acorde ele, não precisa.

_Como?_

- Sasuke, ele vai matar a gente!

- Nah, quando ele acordar nós já vamos estar bem longe daqui. – Sasuke falou sorrindo maroto.

Gente, o que será que o Itachi fez pro Sasuke pra ele ser tão sacana com o pobrezinho?

Ele é o empresário, ele deve estar lá, não é?

Itachi vai enlouquecer. E depois vão matar ele também. - Legal, aí vão jogar ele em cima da pilha de gente morta, na qual estaremos eu e o Sasuke.

Não, pense positivo, tem que dar certo.

- Sasuke, é melhor nós levarmos ele... – Já que eu sou a única com prudência e capacidade de enxergar as más conseqüências disso, falei tentando colocar juízo na cabeça oca do Sasuke.

- Vamos deixá-lo. Pegue suas coisas e vamos logo pro aeroporto, eles devem estar nos esperando. – Sasuke disse saindo do quarto com uma mala grande nas mãos.

Ouvi ele murmurar algo sobre "_três minutos não poderem ser considerados atraso_", e fiquei me perguntando se ele conseguiria chegar lá nesse tempo sem enfiar o carro na traseira de algum caminhão e não matar ninguém - Hoje é o dia da morte, definitivamente -. Peguei minha mala e quando estava na porta do quarto lembrei que eu estava de pijamas. E, convenhamos, a camisa do meu ex não estava lá muito na moda.

Corri, cuidadosa ao mesmo tempo por causa da mala, pela escada para encontrar Sasuke na sala. Eu não tinha tempo de me trocar e fiquei imaginando se Sasuke teria alguma idéia brilhante que pudesse me salvar.

- Sasuke! Como eu vou com ess-... – Minhas palavras morreram no meio do caminho assim que vi Sasuke boquiaberto na porta. Quase fiz uma cratera no chão ao soltar minha _malinha_ de _sessenta quilos_.

Olhava para Ino, depois pra mim. De mim para Ino.

Repetidas vezes.

- Oi testuda, oi Sasuke. – Ino disse entrando no hall e jogando uma de suas malas floridas em cima do sofá – creio que seja a menos cheia de roupas – e deixando as outras mil do lado deste.

Porca folgada.

Ela se jogou ali e olhou indiferente para o Uchiha mais novo.

- Não me encare desse jeito, Uchiha, eu não vou embora. – Voltou a posição anterior, olhando totalmente confortável pras suas longas unhas vermelhas – Vamos, acordem idiotas. Estamos atrasados, sabia?

Eu estava paralisada. Na verdade eu estava quase fazendo xixi no meu shortinho de pijama.

Olhei trêmula para Sasuke, que fuzilava Ino, que estava no mundo dos esmaltes. Sasuke virou robóticamente a cabeça, direcionando um olhar irado pra mim.

Pensando melhor, eu podia _ler_ o que estava _"escrito_" nos seus olhos.

"_A culpa não é minha, eu juro!_" - Me apressei em _olhar_, mas parece que ele nem percebeu, apenas continuou explodindo.

"_Mas o que... Quem essa garota inconveniente pensa que é pra ir entrando assim na minha casa? Você viu como ela foi sentando no meu lugar preferido do sofá? Sakura, o que você tem a ver com isso? Por que eu sei que você está envolvida e se você não me disser como isso aconteceu além de demitida você morrerá careca, sua pudim de banha cor-de-rosa!"._

A cada palavra que o olhar furioso de Sasuke lançava em mim eu encolhia mais meus ombros. Até pensei em rebater, já que aquele idiota me chamou de gorda, mas meu olhar era fraco pra batalhar contra o olhar imponente dele.

- Por quanto tempo vocês vão ficar fazendo caretas um pro outro? Aposto que estão brigando, como naquele episodio de "_Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris_". – Ino deu risadinhas, se referindo a nossa conversa ocular (?).

- Hmm, olá, Ino. – Disse Sasuke entre dentes.

- Sabe, acho que o cumprimento está um pouquinho atrasado, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

Sasuke me lançou seu olhar maníaco, como se aquilo realmente fosse culpa minha, indo até mim e agarrando meu pulso, delicado como uma jamanta.

Tá, eu tinha parcela de culpa no cartório. Mas ele não precisava ser tão ogro assim comigo.

- Dane-se. Você vai assim mesmo, de pijama – Disse sorrindo daquele jeito diabólico que eu acabei de descobrir que odeio. Filho da _mãe_!

- Esp- Espera Sasuke! Você não pode faz-

- Posso sim, obrigado.

Jesus, eu não sinto minha mão.

- Ahh, para de apertar, Uchiha! Isso machuca! – Falei me esforçando em vão para retirar meu punho do aperto de ferro – Eu perdi a circulação de sangue. Sasuke, ta me ouvindo? Minha mão vai apodrecer se ficar sem sangue por muito tempo! Eu nem peguei a minha mala...AAAI! Ai, ai, aiaiaia..

Viado.

Qualquer sentimento de culpa que eu tenha sentido foi pro espaço. As vezes acho que o Sasuke merece tudo de ruim que acontece com ele. Esse desagradável!

- Ai, como você é fresca "testa de marquise"... Pare de reclamar e vamos logo! – Disse Ino pegando suas infinitas malas e saindo pela porta logo atrás de nós – Relaxa, eu pego suas coisas. Agora vai!

Fui empurrada pela porta, e quando estávamos no portão onde o carro esperava, dei de cara com um senhor que passava na rua, que direcionou um sorrisinho pervertido pra mim – _pras minhas pernas_,mas... Detalhes.

.Deus. Que nojo.

Como eu me sujeitei a isso?

_Correção_: O que eu _fiz_ para merecer isso?

.

Sasuke fez de tudo pra _jogar _Ino e sua bagagem pra fora do carro, mas ela grudou no banco preto de couro e disse que só "_tiraria a bunda dali quando chegasse ao aeroporto_". Uma classe incontestável.

Já andando apressados pra pista,seguranças olhavam de esguelha pra mim. Senti meu rosto arder e me encolhi ao lado de Sasuke, que olhava feio pra eles, mas também andava devagar só pra tirar com a minha cara. Empurrei a anta pra ele andar mais rápido, por que _ainda_ estávamos _muito _atrasados para ficarmos _brincando_, mas ele parou e eu dei com a cara nas costas dele. Levantei o braço louca pra dar um soco nas costelas daquele animal, mas Ino que andava ao meu lado me deu uma chicoteada com seu cabelo – bem no meu rosto -, quando virou a cabeça repentinamente pra lançar um olhar sugestivo a algum segurança bonitão. Ele não fez nem mesmo questão de retribuir.

Aaah, bem feito, sua vaca. Isso é pela _rabada_ de cabelo que você deu em mim.

Finalmente livre da humilhação do pijama, saí do banheiro do _Titanic voador - _Sério. Sasuke não sabia o que era um jatinho quando foi comprar o dele e acabou levando um _navio_ do _Peter Pan_ pra casa -. A Ino estava parecendo uma doida em dia de liquidação, gritando para os quatro ventos que aquilo era "_maior que sua casa e sua floricultura juntos_".

Essa coitada não é normal.

Fechei a porta do banheiro atrás de mim para olhar atentamente o local. Obviamente não era digno de toda a histeria de Ino, mas era incrivelmente grande_. _ Não deveria me surpreender, já que deve ser comum encontrarmos tantas coisas em jatos privados, mas acontece que eu não fazia idéia de que se podia ter tantos cômodos em um deles. Com uma baqueta dessa eu podia pagar minha comida pro ano todo.

- Quanta ignorância – Sussurrei pra mim mesma – E pensar que tem tanta gente morrendo de fome no mundo...

Nossa, por que será que todo _pobre_ diz isso?Mesmo que ele não esteja incluído no grupo_ "Gente que passa fome"? –Tá, não sou pobre de tudo, pelo menos da classe media (baixa)._

Nessa hora eu decidi que jamais deixaria que Sasuke me visitasse. A mansão dele até vai, mais depois de entrar aqui...

Seria muita humilhação.

Continuei olhando pasma pra sala moderna – e caríssima – e pra todos os aparelhos que nela tinham.

- Você disse algo Sakura? Eu não entendi. – Sasuke falou esparramado no sofá.

- Nada não... – Eu disse me encolhendo.

Tipo, não é como se a _realeza _fosse o meu lugar, sabe? - Uuh, deixa o Sasuke saber que eu pensei isso... Quero dizer, eu inconscientemente chamei ele de _rei_. Sasuke precisaria de outro corpo pra caber seu ego. É assustador o quanto ele pode ficar se achando com uma _frasezinha_ dessas.

Mas enfim...

Na poltrona ao lado, Ino quase_ quicava. _Depois levantou e foi pra cozinha, sacudindo os braços longos, igualzinha a um boneco de posto. Quase deixei escapar um comentário do gênero "Sasuke, Ino vai destruir sua cozinha agora, tipo, só pra você saber", mas deixei quieto. Eu passei tanta vergonha por causa dele que deixarei a Ino fazer a festa. Ele merecia essa também.

Repassei a agenda com tudo que tínhamos de fazer. Eu nem sabia que teríamos que buscar alguém, e quando perguntei a Sasuke quem era achei que ele fosse responder "_Apresentadora bonita do programa de culinária_", já que ele não tirava os olhos da dita cuja. Desisti de tentar falar com ele já que o interesse em como fazer uma torta de morango era maior. _Homens._..

Me afundei ainda mais na poltrona, já que eu não podia fazer mais nada. Não importava quantas coisas existissem ali, eu não queria fazer nada. Estar entre tanto luxo me fazia sentir tão... Desconfortável – Diferente do meu bumbum, que estava muito bem na poltrona.

Ino se divirta por mim, amiga. Acho que... Não. _Com certeza_ ela consegue.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Já acabou?

Só por que o programa de culinária estava divertido...

Hmm, vamos ver... Não. Muito chato. Futebol? Naah, esse time é uma porcaria. Ginástica... Desenho... Não. Puta que pariu, são dez horas de vôo, tenho que achar algo bom pra assistir senão eu vou morrer! culinária. Nem pensar, essa ta muito feinha. Cara, ela deixou o cabelo cair dentro da panela?Credo, próximo... Filme... Deixa eu ver. "PS Eu te Amo", é isso? Muito romântico. Documentário sobre... Índios. Ui, de alguma forma me lembra do Itachi. Mas que porra, não passa nad- Há! Naruto Shippuden!

- Uaah! – Sakura olhou feliz pra TV – Ahh Sasuke! Deixa aí, por favor!

- Okay, okay! – Eu disse rindo – Senta aqui no sofá que é melhor pra ver.

Bati na almofada que estava do meu lado, chamando ela pra vir se sentar, mas ela se sentou bem longe. Tipo, do lado contrário ao meu. Tudo bem deve ser coisa de mulher.

Não me incomoda em nada.

...

Só não entendo por que dessa distância toda, mas okay. É, nada a ver.

...

Pai do céu, será que eu estou fedendo?

Levantei discretamente meu braço e inspirei. Bem pelo contrário, eu estou cheirosão.

Qual é o problema dessa menina afinal?

Ta _boooom_, vou deixar quieto.

...

Ta quente aqui.

Legal, ar condicionado no máximo.

.

Deve estar quente pra Sakura estar com um shorts _daqueles._ Bom, não é muito revelador, mas ela é uma moça decente que não deveria usar nada acima do _joelho_.

Confesso que também estou com calor. Nossa, nem sei por quê.

.

Já pode por uma calça, filha. O ar condicionado já está ligado.

.

Sério, shorts idiota. Você está me incomodando. Pare de ficar me chamando.

Foco Sasuke. Olhe pra TV. Veja que episódio mais legal que está passando hoje. Você está super gato, só preste atenção na TV.

Orochimaru está andando ao lado de Kabuto que parece estar... _Usando shorts_.

...

AHHH, TV! OLHE PRA BOSTA DA TV!

Merda!

Isso, respire. Bom menino Sasuke, respirando.

Resp-

- Sasuke? – A voz melodiosa de Sakura me tirou a – pouca – concentração.

- Que é? – Olhei pra ela com a minha melhor cara de bunda.

- Nossa... É que o ar condicionado está no máximo, e eu estou com um pouco de frio...

O que mais eu preciso fazer pra você colocar uma calça? Inventar um ar condicionado que tenha a opção "Nevar"?

- ... E você também parece estar com frio. Tipo, você está arrepiado e encolhido. Vai desligar o ar condicionado agora ou vai continuar tremendo aí e me olhando com essa cara de cu? – Sakura foi largando o tom carinhoso da voz e dando lugar a um tom irritado.

Eu? Com frio? Impressão sua.

- Vai por uma roupa decente ou vai querer continuar tiritando de frio? – Eu disse mantendo minha carranca. Não vou desligar e ponto final. Nem que eu morra congelado.

Tá, eu to com frio. Mas não significa que eu vá ceder.

- Mas o que tem de errado com as minhas roupas? - Ela perguntou olhando pras suas vestes.

Ah, quer que eu te mostre o que tem de errado?

**...**

Eu até mostraria se eu soubesse exatamente o que há de errado com essa coisa, mas como eu não faço a _mínima idéia_ do por que isso me _irritar _tanto decidi apenas ficar com a cara feia.

Isso me deixou com uma baita fome. Fui até a cozinha procurar por pipoca ou algo do tipo, pra comer na sala com a _insuportável_, isto é, se eu conseguir passar a tigela, já que ela está muito _longe _pra que eu possa fazê-lo.

Até tentei chegar ao armário, mas uma _montanha de salgadinhos_ me impediu. Isso está pior que o apartamento no Itachi.

Desisti de tentar entender o que se passava na cabeça da Ino, já que eu podia acabar estourando todos os meus neurônios nesse mistério inacabável. Estava tudo podre, tudo pra fora dos armários. E ela nem estava lá. O que significa que...

OH, NO!

...

Corri até o quarto. Droga, como pensei.

Ino estava apagada na cama, usando um par de meias que eram _minhas_ e uma camiseta enorme – pra ela – que _também_ era _minha_. Tudo estava fora do lugar, ela mexeu até na minha mala.

Gente, que horror. Ela está pior do que antes. – Deve estar fazendo tudo o que não conseguiu na época de fangirl.

Haha, a Ino roncou.

Cadê a câmera quando se precisa dela? – Se isso aqui estivesse bagunç-... Okay, isso está bagunçado. Na moral, essa menina é um furacão.

Voltei pra sala depois de passar pela cozinha e pegar qualquer embalagem de salgadinho do chão. Qualquer cara no meu lugar se sentiria sortudo por ter a visão do ângulo que eu tive de Sakura no sofá. – Isso se _celulite_ e _estrias_ fossem algo bonito.

Mas eu não. Eu sou diferente.

Eu fiquei com raiva, eu fiquei irritado, eu fiquei puto.

Qualquer cara no meu lugar apanharia por ousar ver o que eu estou vendo agora. Pernas delineadas (Gordas!) perigosamente a mostra pelo shorts (idiota).

É, muito feia. – Sim, Sasuke, ela é _feia_. Não pense nada do contrário.

Entendeu, minha cabecinha **pervertida**? Sakura é uma mulher _muito, muito _horrorosa. Um verdadeiro dragão.

E ainda preciso treinar minha capacidade de auto-convencimento. Sim, não está funcionando.

.

.

Após longas e tediosas – e irritantes – dez horas, finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino.

Claro que eu fiz um escândalo dizendo que se a Sakura não colocasse uma calça não sairíamos do avião, e fiz mais uma lista de todas as conseqüências e blá, blá, blá. Aquela alienígena sugadora de Schweppes – Sério, ela bebeu todo o estoque. Achei que ela ia começar a injetar na própria veia – bateu o pé e não colocou a merda da calça. "_Ta muito calor lá fora_!". Argh, com aquela vozinha ridícula.

Pff, que calor o que. Isso não é motivo pra andar por aí _nua_. Enruguei toda a minha cara e cruzei os braços.

E continuei assim por toda a trajetória até o hotel. Eram quinze _malditos_ minutos de carro, e graças a Deus as fãs não estavam esperando no aeroporto. Sabe, não queria que elas me vissem de carranca. Por que, sim queridos, eu não ia desfazê-la por _nada._ - Fora que a Sakura foi tentar passar um remédio fedido no meu lábio inferior com o carro em _movimento. _Com a dor, eu pelo menos esqueci que ela estava usando aquele trapo lilás.

Apenas uns segundos depois, me peguei olhando de novo pro shorts (Isto está ficando repetitivo). Estava começando a achar que o que chamava minha atenção nem era mais o shorts, e sim um par de pernas gordas e cheias de celulite. Mas eu nunca que eu vou dizer isso em voz alta. Muito menos admitir – _Que as pernas dela não são gordas_. _Sim, eu sei que não são_ (São!).

- Aiin Sakuraa – Ino cantarolou irritante – Esse shorts é tão lindo!

Ela passou a mão pelo tecido lilás e olhou diabolicamente pra mim.

- Humpf! – Desviei o olhar pra janela. Encarei com tanto fervor que achei que o vidro ia derreter.

O que ela tentou fazer? Quero dizer, _passando a mão_ na Sakura daquele jeito? Ela tentou ser sensual? Por que se foi, ela não chegou nem perto.

Quando chegamos deu um trabalho enorme passar com o carro pelas fãs. Sério, me pergunto se algumas delas são retardadas. Elas querem se matar, é isso?

Por que eu não sei em quê elas se beneficiam se jogando na frente do carro dos outros.

Mas okay, amores, eu perdôo vocês.

Saí do carro totalmente renovado. O sorriso brilhante, olhar sexy...

- AAAAAAAAH – Uma fã gritou histérica bem dentro do meu ouvido – Tira uma foto comigooo! Por favooor!

Aí começou uma gritaria, e mais uma vez eu via um monte de cadernetas na minha frente, loucas me agarrando e muitos flashes cegando o pouco que eu enxergava das coisas. Num milagre, consegui ver Sakura de longe olhando sorridente para o que parecia ser alguém a sua frente.

Estiquei o pescoço o máximo que pude, mas não conseguia ver nada. Meu sorriso estava começando a ficar falso e decidi interromper a "sessão autógrafos" de hoje. Mas acontece que isso não é algo que se possa _decidir_, por assim dizer. A multidão me amassava e me chacoalhava, mas sendo a ninja que eu nunca fui, Ino entrou facilmente no meio – _creio que por experiência nesse quesito_ – e me tirou de lá em instantes.

- Puxa... Valeu, Ino – Falei com um sorriso.

Se fosse há um tempo atrás ela pularia no meu pescoço agora. Como as coisas mudam.

- Quê isso. Anos de fanatismo tinham que servir pra alguma coisa – Ela disse sorridente dando tapinhas nas minhas costas. Agora vai, antes que elas percebam que você "sumiu".

Alisei minha camiseta e quando levantei a cabeça pra recomeçar a andar para o hotel – antes que outra fangirl viesse – vi para quem Sakura sorria tão abertamente.

O empregado que veio pegar nossas malas. Ele usava aquelas roupas cafonas e floridas de praia e ficava jogando sorrisos pervertidos sem parar para a _minha _segurança.

Sakura não era atraente nem nada do tipo, por tanto ele deve estar bravo por uma garota usar aquela "_calcinha_"- Sim, é curto como uma-. Exatamente como eu. Por isso ele está olhando tanto, ele está _irritado_. E eu não estou com ciúmes. Hã-hã.

...

Então, eu vou andar, vou parar na recepção, pegar as chaves e vou rumar até meu quarto e só vou parar quando eu estiver lá dentro, bem longe daquele pedaço de pano lilás imbecil.

.

Exatos três minutos e 42 segundos depois Sakura entrou no quarto, com a cara mais esquisita que já vi.

"_Huh, quem estava toda sorrisinhos até agora_?". Atrevida.

Sem vergonha.

Mostradora de pernas.

- Sasuke...? – Ela murmurou se aproximando até se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

Me arrastei até ficar a uma boa distancia dela. Com o maior beiço que consegui fazer.

- Pare de ser chato. – Ela disse, e em resposta só virei o rosto – Pare de ser infantil também. O que aconteceu? Você está birrento desde que saímos de casa! Uma hora era a Ino, outra era meus shorts, que, aliás, eu nem sei qual é o problema com eles afinal... Mas e agora? O que eu fiz desta vez?

- Você é _você_. E isso me _irrita_. – Decidi simplesmente contar. O que nem mesmo eu entendia.

E mais uma vez, Sakura me deu um de seus, agora típicos, olhares do tipo: "_Cara... Tu é débil mental_."

- Eu sei que você está aqui a trabalho, mas é pra ser divertido. – Ela pôs a mão pequena no meu ombro – Bem... Eu queria que fosse.

Eu olhei ceticamente pra ela. Fica vindo com esse papinho só pra mim ficar de boa e deixar ela se aproveitar dessa viajem que deveria ser a trabalho.

.

Como sempre, eu acabo... _Ficando de boa_.

Oh merda, como eu sou molenga.

Ela sorriu e prosseguiu com o discurso.

- Vamos esquecer. Tudo. O que você acha de começarmos agora? – O sorriso aumentou, e eu só a encarei sem entender – Vamos usar essa viagem pra ser o começo do meu trabalho com você, já que começamos com o pé esquerdo. Então... Que tal?

Sakura sorriu insegura. Eventualmente, eu me daria bem com ela. Sabia disso e também sabia que eu não conseguiria esquecer o nosso "começo ruim". Muito menos poderia parar de ficar bravo com ela. "_Você é você_", Sakura, por isso.

- E como você é uma irritante, e eu sei que vai insistir nisso até me enlouquecer... – Eu disse apertando suas bochechas, ela me encarando com o cenho franzido -... Eu aceito. Esse é o nosso novo trato.

Ela fez uma careta injuriada e começou a chiar. "_Trato? Isso já aconteceu antes! Vai dar errado de novo!"_

Sorri e suspirei longamente, a voz Sakura ia sumindo. Meu olhos pesavam e eu estava ficando com muito sono.

Me virei de costas para Sakura, que ainda estava sentada na cama reclamando, e me deitei. Mesmo com o soco que eu levei nas costas continuei cochilando.

"Só por que você é você".

.

.

.

As gravações haviam começado sem problemas.

Estávamos devidamente vestidos depois de muita correria. Graças ao Itachi, meu irmão idiota metido a cavalheiro, que abriu aquela bocona pra se oferecer pra buscar a atriz que faria par comigo no drama.

As nossas dez horas de vôo foram, para Sakura, o paraíso ninja, visto que aquela maluca que em vez de sangue tem Schweppes correndo pelas veias só assistiu Naruto. Ela ficou surpresa quando descobriu que quem faria par comigo era Karin, a garota de seu novo seriado preferido.

Agora, as maquiadoras davam os últimos retoques – tendo um pouco de trabalho nos meus lábios-, para continuarmos a ultima cena gravada, que era numa estrada que nos levaria a praia. Tínhamos chegado nela e agora Karin e eu corríamos apaixonados, interpretando Lucy e John.

Eu como John, só pra constar.

Nada de Lucy.

Com a ajuda da equipe, subimos na rocha gigantesca que beirava a praia, para começarmos outra parte da cena. Eu pude ver o quanto Sakura parecia maravilhada com tudo.

Bem, isso por que meus olhos ficavam _escapando_ do rosto da Karin toda hora _sem querer_. O sol estava quase se pondo, por que a cena do tão merecido beijo do casal melodramático não estava boa o suficiente. Repetimos tipo, umas trinta vezes. Eu já estava ficando irritado com o diretor e estava vendo a hora em que eu iria arrancar aquela câmera do troço de ferro que eu não me lembro o nome e enfiar na goela dele.

Não que eu não seja profissional, mas acontece que a Karin não beija lá essa coisas, embora pela atuação perfeita, pareça um beijo _daqueles_.

Karin, não se ofenda.

Claro que o fato de eu me imaginar correndo pela praia com uma certa alien do cabelo rosa não significa nada, nem mesmo um faisquinha. Incomoda um pouco, mas é que a minha imaginação é fértil e... Ah, esquece.

- E... Corta! – Disse o diretor batendo palmas – Magnífico. Se o Minato fizesse um casal com vocês no seriado ele ganharia o triplo do que ganha com certeza... Por que será que não pensou nisso ainda?– Comentou.

"_Por que aquele Sasuke Uchiha é frio e anti-social? Isso responde sua pergunta?_", pensei e responder, mas preferi guardar o comentário desagradável pra mim. Eu não precisava descontar nele só por que ele me obrigou a beijar a ruiva trocentas vezes.

...

Oh _sim._ Ele merecia.

Karin sorriu encabulada.

_"Ta rindo do quê, palhaça?",_ não pude evitar de soltar uma risadinha abafada depois de pensar tão "malevolamente". Sério, nem sei por que isso me veio na cabeça – Talvez pra me vingar pela Sakura. Karin foi muito má hoje mais cedo.

Ela era uma garota legal até, sem contar que ela é uma ótima atriz, mas é meio esquisita. Tipo, bipolar.

Uma prova do que eu estou dizendo foi na hora em que fomos buscá-la. Ela sorria, sorriu pra mim, pro motorista, pra empresária dela, pra algumas fãs. Mas logo depois fez uma cara de nojo indescritível pra Ino, que ignorou totalmente e então lançou o olhar congelante para Sakura.

Correção, _tri_polar.

Quase ajoelhei e berrei um "aleluia" quando o diretor decidiu que a cena estava boa o suficiente. Ele virou para ir embora e parou de repente.

Ah, vá cagar.

Se esse _projeto-de-Chouji_ ousar voltar e dizer que quer outra tomada ou vou ser o _Sasuke do mal_ e enfiar minha kunai no estômago desse pançudo. Sim, eu vou.

- Hum, sabe... – Ele olhou pra Karin pensativo, e depois olhou pra mim - ...B-Bom... Trabalho vocês dois. Nos vemos amanhã.

Ele se assustou quando pousou os olhos em mim, pra dar alguma, seja qual for, desculpinha pra gravar mais alguma coisa. Fiz a minha melhor cara de _Chuck Norris_ e ele deve ter pensado umas três vezes antes de abrir aquela boca de novo.

Isso, frangote, vá embora.

Nem queria gravar nada que tivesse a ver com esse pudim de banha. Mas como Itachi é um gênio, aceitou o papel – ele pode fazer isso graças a um contrato idiota -, mesmo sabendo que esse diretor é um mala.

Não sei por quê o início do problema é sempre, repito, _sempre_ o Itachi.

Pode cavar e cavar, lá no fundo do buraco, você encontra o idiota, a raiz da merda do problema.

Pra melhorar meu humor – Sério, Sakura está ficando expert no ramo -, lá estava Haruno desfilando com a camiseta e o shorts que insistiu em por. Ela estava, definitivamente, tentando me provocar, por que agora também usava uma daquelas camisetas que tem a bosta da abertura pra cabeça enorme, caindo-lhe pelos ombros.

- Sabe, _Sakurinha_, você não precisa obrigar o mundo a ver suas pernas _gordas_ e cheias de _estrias_ – Cheguei sorrateiramente atrás dela, para murmurar em seu ouvido.

Ela ficou estática de repente.

Comecei a pensar que finalmente ia dar certo. Se eu começasse a insultá-la constantemente talvez ela ficasse com vergonha de mostrar as supostas pernas gordas e parasse de sair pelada por aí. Não é mesmo?

- _Até mesmo reforcei, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela, cantarolando _"Rosa de quê? Rosa de estriaaaa, rosa estriaaa... Rosa celuliteee" _- _

.

Então...

Engano meu.

Aquela vaquinha pisou tão forte no meu pé que eu achei que tivesse esquartejado meus dedos. Dei um grito agudo e feminino de dor, continuado da minha bela composição. - Foi ridículo, por que saiu algo assim _"Rosa celuliteeee, rosa estriAAAAHHHHHHHHH_". Yes, feminino e agudo -.

- O corpo é meu. Quem não quer ver toda a minha banha que feche os olhos. – Ela disse sorrindo num misto de irritação e vitória.

Hã? Vitória?

Eu ganhei! EU!

Ela virou de costas pra mim, retirando a camiseta e o shorts. Eu ficaria muito feliz, se ela os tivesse tirando pra por uma blusa e uma calça - ou uma burca. Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu.

Sakura começou a _desfilar_ pela praia de biquini, mostrando pra Deus e o mundo o _corpinho_ que era _dela_.

Senti meu sangue ferver. Dois segundos.

- Sakura! Volte aqui! – Saí correndo atrás dela até alcançá-la, tirando minha camiseta e tentando inutilmente, cobrir alguma coisa – Põe isso. Agora. Rápido Sakura! Estão olhando!

- Quem está olhando, _teme_? – Sakura disse sorrindo sarcasticamente, apontando pros lados.

Okay, não tinha ninguém na praia, devido à gravação, mas sei lá... Eu precisava de uma desculpa.

- Os... Os peixes podem ver. Para de frescura, coloca logo por que se você continuar pelada você pode pegar um resfr... – Eu me interrompi e Sakura fez uma careta cética - _Oh sim, os peixes. Melhor desculpa impossível. _

Eu ouvi direito? "Teme"? _Teme_?

- _Teme_? – Semicerrei os olhos – Voc... Teme? –

Beleza, Sasuke. Você conseguiu evoluir o suficiente pra resumir seu vocabulário incrivelmente extenso a uma única palavrinha imbecil e irritante.

Ultimamente percebi que eu tenho sido a parte idiota da história, e o pior é que isso não é certo! Eu sempre tive a razão, eu sempre estava correto.

Acho que eu entendo agora como o Naruto se sente sendo sempre humilhado por mim. E pelo Itachi.

Ah, e pela Ino, pelo Neji, pelo Minato, e... Er, a lista é longa.

Mas este não é o ponto. O fato é que ela disse exatamente igual ao Naruto. Até diria que era ele quem tinha dito, mas as vozes eram diferentes demais. Deus sabe o quanto eu detesto essa porcaria de palavra, por isso tive o surto - Sério, ter um hiperativo Naruto berrando isso desde que você, infelizmente, saiu da barriga da sua mãe pode ser algo traumatizante.

No fim das contas ela colocou a camiseta. Não foi por bem – Eu só coloquei por cima da cabeça dela e a joguei como um saco de batatas nas minhas costas -, mas que ela ficou com a camiseta, ela ficou.

Sasuke win.

Claro que não seria diferente, sou Sasuke Uchiha afinal. Posso ter bancado um grande idiota, o que me deixou furioso, claro, mas ainda sou Sasuke-o-dono-da-razão até que alguém esfregue o contrário na minha cara (Fico tranquilo, afinal não existe um ser com tanto ódio pela vida com coragem de fazê-lo).

- Meninas, a praia ta liberada! – escutei a Ino gritar ao longe – Pega ele!

Cinco segundos depois eu sinto o delicioso gosto da areia.

Ino, barraqueira maldita.

Eu mato você, espera só essas meninas saírem de cima de mim.

- AAAII, Sasuke eu te amo! Você não entende? – Gritava chorando uma louca de longe, deve ser uma das que está no topo da montanha de fangirls.

_Tradução: To morrendo aqui embaixo_.

-Sas...Sasuke... Eu v-vou, cof, cof... _Vou matar você _– Sakura disse bem no pé do meu ouvido, provavelmente amassada pelas minhas adoradas fãs. Incrível como a parte sanguinária da frase saiu inteira.

_Tradução: Já morri_.

...

- Sasuke? Você está bem, querido? – Escuto Ino berrando e dando gargalhadas.

Não sei como, mas tenho certeza de que ouvi Sakura praguejar contra tudo e todos – _Eu_ -, já ao lado de Ino, que perguntava se ela se sentia bem.

Como... Jesus, como ela saiu daqui?

E por que diabos não me levou junto?

Cadê a Ino? Ela sabe tirar as pessoas das multidões! Ela sabe sim!

Arrgh, a areia podia ser um pouquinho mais saborosa.

- Vou indo na frente com a Sak-chan, okay? – Ino sempre se esgoelando. Obrigado querida, se você não gritasse eu não escutaria, afinal estou com a fuça enfiada na areia, com, no mínimo, quinhentas meninas suadas em cima de mim, _apalpando _**tudo** o que tinham direito.

De tudo isso, a única coisa que eu precisava era ouvi-la, docinho.

- Que bom que está bem. Não se atrase para o jantar, amor.

Ino, sua grande filha da mãe.

.

"Seu bebezão idiota!"... " Bundinha de galinha"...

Sakura está começando a ficar fraca nos insultos.

Exausto, irritado e com areia até na cueca, cheguei na casa louco por um banho bem frio - O _júnior_ que se dane, vai ter que aguentar outro banho congelante -. Até teria conseguido andar até o banheiro se não tivesse encontrado o capeta na porta de casa.

- Surpresa! - Diz Itachi sorrindo diabolicamente, com uma Haruka sorridente saindo de trás dele.

**Continua...**

Pessoas!

Como vocês vão, xuxu's?

Espero que vocês tenham curtido as férias de vocês! ;D

.

Sei que tinha prometido postar uma semana depois do cpt especial, mas eu tive problemas por que parece que a minha imaginação foi pro Havaí em vez de escrever sobre ele. ¬¬' – Fora que eu estou sem internet galera. Sim, é o inferno que está subindo.

Acredito que este não tenha ficado ruim, eu realmente me bati pra escrever, mas acho que saiu algo bom – ou pelo menos aproveitável – no final. Sasuke está começando, embora cedo, a perceber e sentir certas coisinhas. O ciúme está tomando conta dele. ;3

A Sak-chan já é mais lerdinha *hahaha*

A principio, eu tinha pensado em iniciar a fic com essa viagem, mas eu decidi que seria mais bonitinho usá-la para consertar os que esses dois estragaram em apenas dois dias. ^^

.

Vamos responder as reviews! ;3

**Kahli Hime**: Awwn't, "bomboneca". Hime, só vc pra me inventar essas coisinhas xuxu's. Tu sabe que eu adoro essas fofurinhas xD

Pois é, finalmente voltei, neh? Heheh, tava com sodádis disso aqui. Siim, espero que vc me perdoe pela demora (A fic é um presente ainda, certo?)

Baah, Sasuke estava mesmo feio (isso é possível? #WHAT?). Humm, imagine ele com os lábios enorrmes!

Haha, vc vai me bater então. vc queria romance e eu enrolei em mais cpt. Mas ta quase quase. O romance não vai explodir todo de uma vez, tendo cenas muito kawaii pó aí. ^^

brigada mesmo Hime, to feliz por finalmente voltar.

Beijos flor, espero que curta esse. Mais cheio de incerteza do Sasu-chan. ¬¬'

OS: A Ino não gosta MESMO de vacas! hahah

**Ana Uchiiha**: Ohh, flor!

Obrigada pelo review, que bom q está curtindo. ^^ fico mega feliz!

Fiquei super feliz q vc viu o especial. Geralmente as pessoas esquecem ou simplesmente não querem mais ler. Thank you. =D

Yeah, a Ino ainda vai revirar algumas coisas. hehe

Beijinhos!

**Vivi:** Opaa, que bom q gostou! espero q curta esse Tb. ^^ beijinhoss ;*

**Laurinha Haruno:** Ahh, não, fala sério? Vc tinha "desapaixonado" dele? Tipo, isso é mesmo possível?

Hahaha, aiin q bom q curtiu!

Beijos ;D

**Lalah-chan**: Ai ai ai esse Blackberry... xD

Nossa, sério? Caracas, pr ate irritarem tanto… O que eles te fizeram de mau? *HAHAHA*

Olhe, querida, não precisa ler se não quiser, só o fato de vc passar pra me ver já me deixa muuuuito feliz! ^^

E é ótimo saber que dá pra perceber q eu me esforço pra escrever. Acho que não se precisa ser a rainha da gramática, mas pelo menos não usar o "internetês" numa fic é o básico. obrigada xuxu. ;3

Saudades de vc. Beijinhos!

**Bells:** Oh, obrigada pela review, espero q tenha gostado deste tb! ^^

Beijinhos!

**Sophie Hatake: **Noooossa, ok. Aqui está, senhorita "desespero por capítulos". Hahah, espero que tenha gostado! ^^

Obrigada pela review!

Beijokas ;3

**Susan 01:** Continuei, continuei, continuei!

**Sakuraaaah:** Oiee, obrigada pela review! ("Mimimi", adorei isso! xD)

Curtiu esse?

hehe, beijokas!

**Kag Haruno: **Aqui está! ^^

Obrigada pela review florzinha!

beijinhos ;*

**Karolyn Harumi: **Oláa!

Karolyn! obrigada pela sua review! Que bom q vc gostou! ^^

Siim, Sasuke é um lindo sofredor! Hahah, tadinho dele, sério, eu mesma tenho só de judiar, mas fazer o que...

Nossa, eu nunca vi o Suigetsu (Se´ra que pq eu fico me enrolando pra assistir o Naruto Shippuden?), mas ele ficou legal? Tipo, não sei descrevê-lo então fiz o meu. hehe

Bem, ainda vai ter mais umas trapalhadas da Ino no Havaí, espero só!

Espero q vc goste deste! :D

beijinhos ;**

Beijinhos e obrigada a todas!

Até a próxima! ;**


	10. Surpreendentemente Perigoso

Queridos, sem enrolação. Se puderem, leiam as notas finais.

Espero que curtam.. ;*

**Capítulo 09: Surpreendentemente perigoso.**

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

Dois dias se passaram desde aquela cena ridícula na praia. A cena em que eu e a Sakura somos engolidos por uma montanha de garotas por que eu fui um grande idiota.

Depois de sofrer como um cachorro na mão do Itachi – _sério, ele quase me matou_ -, de ouvi-lo falar sem parar e dizer palavrões que eu nem sabia que existiam, ele fez um fervo danado pra gente se "mudar" para uma casa em outra praia que ele achou, um pouco longe de Shipwrecks. Aquele fresco achava que o hotel era muito "sem graça" pra ficar quando estávamos no Havaí. Eu nem via tanta graça assim naquele lugar, fala sério, é só um pedaço de terra cheio de areia que tem uma temperatura mais quente que o inferno. Sinceramente, o que há de bom nisso?

Mas enfim, todos concordaram então eu fui arrastado junto. Admito que a casa é muito confortável e maior, mas eu não preciso dizer isso a ninguém, ainda mais se for pra dar créditos a brilhante idéia do Itachi.

O ego dele ia inflar tanto que ele sairia voando. "_Eu não disse que aqui era bem melhor?"_ Itachi disse, adorando mostrar o quanto ele tem razão sobre as coisas.

Juro, achei que ele fosse mesmo me estrangular, ainda mais na hora em que eu dei risadinhas maliciosas quando ele disse que os produtores "quase _**comeram ele**_ vivo".

Porém, no final, tudo deu certo. Eu sobrevivi e as gravações ocorreram sem mais problemas, mas eu nunca tive tanta vontade de não trabalhar. Eu gostava muito do que fazia, mas dessa vez eu estava realmente me esforçando pra não dar um soco na cara daquele diretor mala.

Cara deve ser o passatempo daquele barrigudo me ver beijando a Karin. Ou é isso ou ele gosta muito de me irritar, por que ele pede pra repetir pelo menos umas trinta vezes cada cena de beijo. Nada pessoal, mas a Karin é uma garota meio estranha e não é uma sensação muito agradável trocar saliva – ainda que seja apenas um beijo técnico, essas coisas acabam acontecendo – com aquela garota.

Tínhamos mais um dia no inferno, ca-ham, digo, no Havaí, então decidimos sair hoje a noite pra dar um passeio da praia, pra sentir a brisa noturna. Eu com certeza poderia cogitar gostar de praias se elas fossem sempre assim, escuras e com temperaturas agradáveis.

Não sei como, mas Itachi acabou "apalpando" umas garotas mais cedo – _Sem querer_, segundo ele -, enquanto descansava feliz numa espreguiçadeira e eu beijava a Karin sem parar, e não sei como também, de alguma forma isso foi de grande interesse da Ino, que saiu correndo atrás dele como uma leoa com a presa – oh, pobre presa – praticamente no jeito.

Sempre soube que esse dois tinham uma tensão sexual arrasadora entre eles... Desde a época de fangirl da Ino.

Mas o fato é que, de alguma maneira, eu e a minha adorada segurança nos separamos do grupo e ficamos sozinhos na praia. É realmente um mistério, por que a Karin tem estado colada em mim feito um carrapato desde que chegamos.

A verdade é que tava me cagando de medo agora. Minhas mãos estavam soando e eu não fazia a mínima idéia do por que eu estar tão gay hoje. Não vou me surpreender se eu acordar amanhã achando que o Robert Pattinson é um gato.

...

Mentira.

Eu vou surpreender com certeza, pelo amor de Deus, que isso nunca aconteça.

Mil vezes gostar das pernas gordas da Sakura.

E por falar nisso, ela parou de usar shorts. Não agora, mas o dia todo, todos os dias. Na horas vagas, ficávamos na praia, jogando vôlei ou _tentando_ surfar. Sakura não quis ficar com a gente, ficou o tempo todo debaixo do guarda-sol com aquele moletom de ginástica horrível. Ela parecia sempre estar passando calor, mas não tirava aquilo por nada. Isso foi um alívio, mesmo eu não sabendo por que eu me sentia assim, mas eu consegui trabalhar sem ter que me preocupar com ela.

Eu nem estava mais a vendo, para falar a verdade. Hora ou outra nos intervalos eu a via de longe conversando com Ino ou com o Itachi, mas logo a perdia de vista tentando fugir da Karin. Era ela quem devia me seguir e não a Karin. Não consigo deixar de pensar que minha semana teria sido mais divertida se fosse a Sakura que estivesse na minha cola.

O meu chiclete preferido.

Nossa, acho que tive tantos sonhos estranhos com essa maluca que meu cérebro está começando a ser afetado na vida real.

Eu ando tão confuso em relação a nós dois... Fico pensando se eu não deveria apenas deixar as coisas rolarem, em vez de ficar sendo chato o tempo inteiro. Eu também tenho vontade de sair e dar risadas, de... _namorar_...

Mas eu não quero deixar o Itachi comandar as coisas, essa baboseira toda é coisa dele. Na realidade, nem sei porque ele interfere tanto na minha vida pessoal. Que diferença faz pra ele se eu tenho uma namorada ou não?

Claro que eu não estou pensando em tentar algo com a Sakura, mesmo que ela seja muito legal, e bonita, e engraçada... E...

.

Não, não posso.

Argh, isso parece errado. Não pode dar certo!

.

É isso, vou me desculpar e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Afinal, nada a aconteceu.

- Hnn, Sakura...? – Chamei suavemente, parecia que Sakura estava em outro planeta.

- Hã? O que foi? – Ela se virou surpresa.

Sua franja estava grudada na testa pelo suor, e ela parecia muito concentrada em algo.

- Ei, você está bem? – Perguntei me aproximando – Você está toda suada.

Ela abaixou o olhar e se desviou de mim.

Eita, menina estranha.

- Não é nada. O que você queria falar pra mim? – Sakura voltou a me olhar e eu sugeri nos sentarmos, ali, na areia mesmo.

- Hn, bem, eu queria te pedir desculpas. – Falhei observando o céu – Bem, você sabe, os insultos sobre as suas pernas, a encheção de saco... Eu fui muito infantil.

Pronto, falei.

E as minhas bochechas estão queimando pra valer. Qué é isso? Não vai falar nada não, criatura?

Olhei pro lado e me deparo com a boca aberta da Sakura. A encarei ceticamente, não acredito que essa cretina...

- Nossa, desculpe, mas é que me pegou de surpresa – Ela disse puxando a gola da blusa, se refrescando – Você nunca pede desculpas pelas babaquices que faz. Pelo menos nesse tempo que passei com você, eu posso afirmar isso.

Ela estava ofegante e não parava de se abanar. Sério, está calor e ela está de blusa.

Até eu estou sem camisa e ela está completamente vestida.

- Sakura, tire essa blusa, você está me deixando com calor só de ver. – Ela fez que não com a cabeça, corando violentamente – Não me diga que... Sakura, eu já pedi desculpas, você não precisa mais ficar com essas roupas. Aliás, você está usando o mesmo agasalho à uns três dias. Você... Tomou banho?

Olhei desconfiado para Sakura que petrificou. Ela virou parecendo um tomate, se engasgando com a própria saliva enquanto tentava dizer alguma coisa.

Ui. Com esse calor. Suando todos os dias.

É-ca.

Fiz uma cara de nojo e ela ficou mais envergonhada.

Sa-ku-ra, sua porquinha!

- Eu não posso tirar. E é um agasalho _igual_ ao de ontem, não o _mesmo_. É óbvio que eu tomei banho, s-seu bobão – Ela disse emburrada.

- Ué, por que não pode tirar? – Perguntei ainda dando risadinhas.

- Por causa do seu escândalo a Ino queria que eu me vingasse só usando roupas curtas, mas eu não aceitei. Aí ela... – Ela engoliu a saliva - ... Ela escondeu, vamos dizer assim, as minhas roupas e _só_ deixou os biquínis no lugar. Consegui esses agasalhos com o Itachi, que disse que eram pra você conseguir fazer seu trabalho sem ficar se distraindo comigo.

Haha... Como?

- O que o meu trabalho tem a ver com isso? Por que você me distrairia? – Cerrei os olhos, desconfiado.

- Ah, nada muito importante. – Ela disse rindo sarcasticamente – Agora que você sabe e até já se desculpou pelas minhas pernas _gordas e cheias de celulite, _creio que não vá se importar se eu tirar essa roupa, eu estou morrendo de calor à três dias.

Uh... Sakura de biquíni, não é uma boa idéia.

- Mas hein? Não é melhor tirar em casa? Já ficou tanto tempo assim, podia aguentar mais um pouquinho, certo? – Falei sorrindo inocentemente.

Sakura apenas me olhou ceticamente.

- Olha, se eu não ficar de biquíni perto de você pelo menos uma vez, a Ino não vai devolver minhas roupas. Eu sei que você não está nem aí, e sei lá qual o seu problema com meu corpo, mas eu vou fazer isso. Eu não aguento mais!

Droga. Droga!

- Se é tão sem graça e feio assim, é só olhar pra lá. Eu logo vou colocar de volta, prometo.

- Não é isso... Tá, eu vou virar – Bufei e virei a cabeça pro outro lado.

Nenhuma alma viva por aqui.

Não ia aguentar ver os caras olhando ela também.

Ah, cara nem sei mais o que eu estou falando, o que tô pensando. Às vezes eu acho que isso é ciúme puro, sendo bem sincero.

Mas é ridículo! Não tem como ser, mesmo a Sakura sendo... Sendo _aquilo_.

- Pronto – Ela disse e eu não pude evitar de encará-la de volta.

Ela havia tirado apenas a blusa, deixando a mostra o tronco magro e branco. Estava apoiada nos braços, que estava pra trás de seu corpo, respirando maravilhada com a sensação de frescor.

Os cabelos longos e róseos caindo pelos ombros.

Ela está _sendo_ de novo.

Sendo linda.

- Porcaria... – Sussurrei sem querer.

- O que disse? – Ela perguntou, com a cabeça ainda inclinada para trás, os olhos verdes radiantes.

Senti meu sangue todo subir paras as maças do rosto.

- Argh, não foi nada, NADA, Sakura Haruno! – Levantei irado, pronto pra ir embora.

- Ei, Sasuke, espere! O que foi isso, cara? – Ela se levantou também, me seguindo confusa.

Merda.

Droga, droga, DROGA!

- Você está com calor, não está? – Perguntei sério.

- Sim, mas...

- Então já vai passar – Falei me aproximando rapidamente.

A peguei no colo com a agilidade de um ninja. Quando ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo eu já estava molhando os pés na agua escura do mar.

- E-ei, Sasuke! Pare! PARE! – Ela gritava agarrada como um gato em mim – Não, não faça!

Sakura estava hiperventilando como uma doida, e a água já estava em meus joelhos.

Haha, sinta minha fúria, Sakura. Isso é por você ser assim, sua inconveniente!

- O que foi, Sakurinha, tem medo de água? – A essa altura Sakura não conseguia nem me responder, de tão nervosa que estava.

Não conseguia ver nada ao redor, só a curvatura do pescoço de Sakura perto do meu rosto, com aquele cheiro estranhamente bom de morango e a suavidade de um pêssego.

Parei de correr quando a água estava na minha cintura, que estava enlaçada pelas pernas longas e _magras_ de Sakura. O aperto do abraço estava cada vez mais forte e o esquisito era que eu retribuía.

Eu não sabia de mais nada, parecia que eu estava drogado. Todas as sensações que tive só de estar perto dela se tornaram meramente insignificantes. Sentia correntes elétricas passarem a mil por hora, cada parte do meu corpo reagindo a pele dela.

Era muito diferente. Era viciante.

Tão viciante que demorei muito tempo pra perceber que Sakura estava dura era de pânico.

Quando finalmente despertei, senti lágrimas quentes no meu ombro.

- Sakura, ei, SAKURA! – Gritei tentando puxá-la para ver seu rosto, mas ela se segurava cada vez mais.

Com ela ainda colada em mim saí desesperado da água.

Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

Consegui colocá-la com esforço deitada na areia. Os músculos estavam tensos por baixo da pele branca e ela não parava de chorar. Os olhos estavam esbugalhados e ela não conseguia falar.

- Sakura, fale comigo! O que aconteceu? – Me ajoelhei e segurei seus ombros com força.

- E-Eu, eu...– Ela gaguejava entre os soluços dolorosos – me- m... M-medo...

- O que eu fiz... – Falei desolado – Me desculpe, Sakura.

Abracei a com força, na esperança de acalmá-la pelo menos um pouco.

Eu devia ganhar um óscar, de o "maior idiota da face da terra". Quebrei o recorde de quem faz mais idiotices no menor tempo possível.

Desse jeito eu nunca mais vou parar de dizer "desculpe".

Droga, como se isso resolvesse todos os problemas.

- Sakura, por favor, fale comigo... – Eu disse amargurado, afagando sua cabeça.

Ela tremia e soluçava no meu colo, se agarrando com força no meu pescoço. Cada lágrima era como uma voadora no meu estômago, que doía cada vez mais mostrando o quão imbecil eu era, não me diferenciando tanto assim do Itachi.

A brisa da noite estava deixando nossa pele molhada fria. Depois do que pareceram horas, com a respiração ainda descompassada, Sakura foi se soltando aos poucos, os rostos ainda perto. Nariz com nariz.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntei encarando as esmeraldas escuras.

-E-eu não... Sei nadar – Peguei sua jaqueta e coloquei sobre os ombros trêmulos – Eu tenho medo da água.

- Sakura... – Falei em tom de arrependimento, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos - ... Me perdoe. Se eu soubesse...

- ... Você não teria feito – Ela completou sussurrando, segurando minha mão em seu rosto.

O momento desacelerou o processamento do meu cérebro, por que mesmo depois que Sakura já estava bem eu continuei abraçado com ela. Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo novamente.

Aí vem aquela parte constrangedora, em que ambos se afastam assustados e ficam se encarando, vendo quem fica mais vermelho.

Estávamos voltando para casa num silêncio desconfortável, andando pela área comercial.

Era meio ruim andar alí á noite, era cheio de becos entre as lojas e não havia ninguém festando, ou só bebendo, ou passeando. Esse povo daqui não faz nada a não ser surfar, é por isso que a noite é tão entediante.

- Sasuke, você é uma ameba – Sakura baixinho falou de repente – Além de não saber se defender, não consegue nem perceber quando tem gente te seguindo?

Fiz menção de virar para tràs, pra ver quem era, mas Sakura apertou meu braço com muita força.

- Ai! – Gritei sussurrando.

- Seu idiota, eu falo que tem alguém atrás da gente e você quer olhar? Você é idiota? – Ela perguntou brava, mas logo riu – Nossa, que pergunta, é claro que você é idiota.

Até numa situação dessas essa chata tem que me ofender.

Não seria uma má ideia sair correndo e deixar seja lá quem for que estiver atrás de mim levar ela embora.

- O que você sugere? Correr?

- Não, elas estão armadas.

_Como ela sabe?_

- Como você sabe? – Não resisti em perguntar – _Elas?_

- Eu vi. Discretamente. – Ela fez uma expressão pensativa – Armadas até os dentes com coisas que tem a sua cara nelas. Se você virar agora, estamos ferrados.

Droga. As vezes eu esqueço que eu, como alguém famoso, não deveria sair assim, sozinho, por mais boçal que isso possa soar. Mesmo com a Sakura ao meu lado fica meio difícil, já que ela tem que cuidar de um cara que não sabe nem socar alguém sem errar o alvo por falta de coordenação motora.

Por que de tantos defeitos existentes no mundo eu tinha que ter justo esse?

Ainda mais um cara como eu que tem tantas qualidades.

- "_Eles já estão aqui, pode vir se quiser_" – A garota cochichou, como se não pudéssemos escutar.

- Como assim? – Sussurrei para Sakura – O que ela quer dizer?

- Não sei, mas não acho que seja algo bom. Olhe quantas garotas estão aparecendo.

Não tinha percebido nada e quando olhei em volta, dezenas de meninas que supostamente seriam minhas fãs estavam vindo de todos os lados, olhando furiosas para Sakura, como se eu nem estivesse ali.

As meninas se entreolhavam, como se dessem um sinal e um segundo depois eu estava rodeado de meninas e Sakura não estava mais do meu lado. Aquilo já havia acontecido antes, mas eu não conseguia ver Sakura olhando por cima delas como da outra vez.

Procurei e procurei, tentando me desvencilhar, mas parecia impossível. Quando finalmente consegui encontra-la, notei que Sakura estava sendo empurrada também.

Não só isso, ela estava tentando se defender. Tentei sair do grupo, mas elas não queriam autógrafos, estavam me segurando.

Quando percebi era tarde, Sakura estava se defendendo como podia, ainda levando muitas bofetadas e eu não podia bater nelas pra que saíssem da minha frente. Usei toda minha força, mas elas eram muito fortes juntas e eu não consegui sair do lugar pra ajudar. Estavam me machucando, com unhas e porradas.

Ouvi um barulho de motor vir ao longe, lentamente.

Meu coração disparou e eu senti um gosto amargo na boca.

Sakura era empurrada e espancada e a esta altura estava no meio da rua. Não é possível que seja lá quem for que está dirigindo não esteja vendo isso.

O carro luxuoso e preto se aproximava, e ao contrario do que eu pensei, não parou.

Eu não ouvia mais nada, não sentia mais dor, só desespero.

Mesmo vendo Sakura ali, apanhando no meio da rua, o carro acelerou.

Aquela merda toda foi de propósito.

Depois deu meia volta e foi embora, como tivesse ido até lá só pra fazer mal a ela. Todas aquelas garotas começaram a gritar em horror e saíram correndo.

Corri até Sakura e cai de joelhos, não podia sequer coloca-la em meu colo, por que poderia comprometer alguma coisa caso alguma fratura tivesse acontecido.

Ver ela no chão me matou. Tão impotente, senti meu corpo morrer.

Só tive tempo de ligar para Itachi, por que mesmo estando ali, de joelhos, era como se eu não estivesse mais vivo.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

.

Parecia que tudo foi um sonho.

Meu corpo estava pesado e dolorido e eu sentia várias partes do corpo ardendo, como se estivesse arranhada por todos os lados.

Estava doendo muito pra ser só um pesadelo.

Abri os olhos lentamente, sentindo os raios de sol na minha cabeça.

Estava em um cubículo enjoativamente branco, com cheiro de hospital. Senti algo quente sobre a minha mão e de repente Sasuke estava me abraçando.

Ele não disse nada, só... _me _sentiu.

- Cuidado Sasuke, não a deixe cansada, ela ainda precisa ver aquela moça loira senão acho que ela destrói o hospital – Disse o médico tão enjoativamente branco quanto aquela sala.

Dei uma risadinha e senti Sasuke rir levemente também, mas logo parou e só ficou abraçado comigo por vários minutos.

- Sasuke-

- _Desculpa..._ – Sasuke disse com a voz embargada.

Meu coração doeu muito nessa hora.

- Desculpa Sakura... Eu – Ele segurou meus ombros delicadamente, olhando pra qualquer lugar que não fosse o meu rosto – Eu sempre digo que não peço desculpas, mas eu preciso, só que não importa quantas vezes eu diga... nunca é... o suficiente...

A culpa caiu com tanta força sobre ele que parecia que ele não iria aguentar.

Está doendo tanto assim, Sasuke?

- Sasuke, eu estou bem.

Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, queria convencê-lo de que o que eu disse era verdade.

Ainda que eu estivesse com medo. Minha última lembrança daquele dia era de dois faróis gigantes, cada vez mais perto.

- Não. Você não está, por que eu estou aqui – Ele suspirou e se jogou na cadeira que estava do lado da minha cama, acabado.

- Eu não tinha ideia. Sabe, que poderia existir pessoas assim no mundo. Capazes de machucar as outras daquele jeito, por causa de fanatismo.

É, mas existe. E eu não sabia que seria assim também quando eu aceitei o emprego.

Achei que eu só afastaria umas garotinhas que vivem num mundo de fantasia, onde elas creem que um dia um ídolo mundial vai olhar só pra elas de forma romântica.

- De repente, ficou perigoso né? – Ri sem humor.

Ficou... Assustador.

- É... Hoje mais cedo tinha uma multidão no térreo, você não ia acreditar nos cartazes e faixas... – Ele riu tristemente – Elas queriam que você fosse demitida. Eu só queria fazer pra elas tudo o que fizeram pra você, mas eu não posso. Eu tenho que ir á entrevistas e dizer que apesar de tudo eu ainda amo minhas fãs. Acredita nisso?

- A fama é assustadora. – Falei, depois de refletir tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

- A mídia é assustadora. – Sasuke disse olhando pras próprias mãos – Mas isso não importa. Você tem o maior anti-fã-clube do universo Sakura Haruno. Esses cretinos já conseguiram informações sobre você o suficiente pra fazer uma matéria com esse tema na TV.

Um arrepio passou pela aminha espinha.

- Desculpe por te envolver nisso – Sasuke se levantou pronto pra ir embora.

O quê? Depois de tudo isso ele vai simplesmente me demitir?

_Como se não fossemos nada um pro outro?_

- Sasuke. Eu escolhi estar aqui – Falei irritada – Mesmo assim você vai desistir tão fácil? Toda vez que elas fizerem alguma coisa, você vai abandonar alguém?

Ele retesou e seus músculos ficaram tensos. Virou lentamente e vi toda a tristeza em seus olhos.

- Eu realmente queria estar com você, mas sabe lá Deus o que elas não vão fazer da próxima!

- Não importa! Com tanto que você não desista, eu vou continuar! – Dei o meu melhor sorriso – Você acha mesmo que eu vou perder duas vezes pra essas garotas?

Ele olhou pra cima e colocou as mãos nos olhos, tentando extravasar da maneira como pode. Depois deu um sorriso e retirou as mãos dos olhos.

- Acho bom, senão vou realmente demitir você.

.

.

.

Ficamos um dia a mais no Havaí, até eu me recuperar e sair do hospital.

Minha recepção em casa foi linda.

- Vadia! – A voz esganiçada de uma garota se sobressaiu dentre tantas outras – Sai de perto dele!

Sasuke estava se contendo pra não arrebentar a cara de algumas delas, afinal era por ele que elas estavam tão revoltadas e eram ainda suas fãs.

- Escutem! – Ele berrou repentinamente – Não sei por que vocês fizeram uma crueldade dessas. Pode ser que achem que eu e Sakura temos alguma coisa, mas ela é apenas a minha segurança. Eu não precisaria de uma se vocês não fizessem esse tipo de coisa. Até onde eu saiba ser fã é apreciar o trabalho de um ídolo, e não machucar as pessoas. Não preciso desse tipo de fã. Por favor voltem pras suas casas.

Eu e toda a multidão de fangirls e repórteres estavam de boca aberta.

Elas começaram a chorar parecendo arrependidas. As fãs de Nova Yorque não tiveram relação com meu acidente, mas ela não me queriam bem também.

Depois dessa lavada, eu também me sentiria péssima. Imagina, Sasuke Uchiha dizendo uma coisa dessas diretamente pras fãs, que se dizem tão fiéis...

Mas como vaso ruim não quebra, umas das fãs ainda me encarava duramente, não se importando com as palavras do Sasuke. Naquele momento me lembrei das frases lindas que escreveram pra mim, no meu gesso. Sasuke escreveu "_Sakura cagona, demitida por medo de àgua_". Claro que ele vai sofrer as consequências.

Mas o ponto foi o que a Ino escreveu.

Como Ino é querida - _e macumbeira, no caso_ – escreveu uma frase fofa no meu gesso, declarando que as fãs literalmente sofreriam o que ela escreveu. Levantei meu braço engessado na altura do rosto tiete loirinha que me encarava e sorri sarcasticamente.

Ino, você é mesmo uma graça, não tinha frase melhor. Deixando uma frase tão feia em um lugar que não dá pra apagar... Desculpem pelo termo.

"_Tietes vadias, vão se foder_".

Depois de ver aquela carinha cheia de base e pó compacto se enrugar que nem maracujá, entrei satisfeita dentro da casa do chefe.

Confete explodiu de vários lados e quando olhei atentamente a minha frente, todo o elenco da minha nova série favorita estava como uma faixa enorme de "Bem Vinda Sakura!".

Meu coração está batendo tão forte que acho que vou ter que voltar pro hospital.

- Seja bem vinda de volta, Sakura-chan! – Disse um animado Naruto, sorrindo brilhantemente, como se fossemos amigos de infância – _Dattebayo!_

.

_**Continua...**_

Olá amores

Há quanto tempo, huh?

Me desculpem mesmo, eu passei por um longo processo de transformação. Hahah, não sei, creio que eu precisava de um tempo e acho que alguma coisa mudou (Pra melhor, eu espero). Desculpem pelo capítulo sentimental, decidi não colocar muito humor aqui por que as coisas deveriam ser um pouquinho mais sérias. Mas também teve um romancezinho ù.u.

Nesse tempo eu percebi que minha fanfic não estava batendo com a idéia inicial. Sakura é uma segurança e eu percebi que eles estavam só na enrolação. Inclusive recebi uma crítica (Primeira, vamos dizer assim, que será inclusive respondida primeiro lá embaixo) que me provou que eu estava certa em mudar algumas coisas.

Quero agradecer especialmente a **Thami-chan** pelo review, fiquei muito feliz, viu? Também já vinha pensando nisso e fico feliz que alguém tenha percebido ,afinal, é sinal que as pessoas não ficam só elogiando quando na verdade querem dar uma crítica.

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada. **;D**

**Mas quero esclarecer também que nada pior vai acontecer (nossa, e o acidente não foi uma coisa ruim, então? ¬¬'). Eu quero trabalhar em cima dessa coisa doentia que é o fanatismo, garotas que não separam o real dos sonhos e acabam levando tão a sério um ídolo. Espero que não tenham ficado decepcionadas, mas acho que é uma coisa boa a se tratar. E a Sakura é humana, lembrem-se. Ela é muito ágil, mas contra multidões ela não pode ser tão incrível assim, peço que vocês compreendam.**

Meus amores, obrigada pelas reviews, viu? Você me motivam a continuar! – E olha, acho que depois dessa eu vou me aposentar. Hehe, ando lendo umas fics tão bem escritas que me sinto um formiguinha. **xD**

Muito obrigada também aos que adicionaram a fic aos alertas. Recebi uns emails e fiquei muito feliz, por que bem, OBAA TEM GENTE ESPERANDO A CONTINUAÇÃO! Kkk'k

Enfim, vocês são tão lindas que quase me mataram! xD Gente, as reviews do capt foram especiais. Meu senti tão realizada que eu podia, sei lá... morrer. XD

Respondendo agora minhas xuxus amadas e adoradas (Lembrando que vou passar pelo profile de todas, leio todas ):

**Thami-chan**: Oie! Como eu já disse ali em cima, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário e resolvi por mais ação. Claro que não acontecerão coisas tão pesadas assim mais pra frente, mas Sakura ainda vai sofrer. ¬¬

De qualquer maneira espero que goste. Obrigada mesmo. ;*

**MinaQuinn**: Olá querida! Bem-vinda! Haha, obrigada pela review fofa! *-*

Nossa, to me achando agr com tantos elogios! ;D Haha, você também curte Rala-e-rola? Kkk'k, também quero juntar eles logo! Mas vou ter que esperar um pouquinho, tem mais coisa pela frente.

Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também.

Beijokas ;*

**Karolyn Harumi:** Oh xuxu de my life! *-* Muito obrigada!

Haha, Sasuke é mesmo um bobão que faz a gente rir feito hienas xD.

Yes, a Ino é uma louca intrometida, ela não quer nem saber, vai se enfiando onde bem quer. E o Ita-kun (Sério amo esse cara) queria matar o Sasu-chan com razão, foi uma baita duma pilantragem. Rsrs'

Oh sim, deve ser amor. Vamos ver o que eles fazem neh? ;D

Beijones e espero que tenha curtido esse também, mesmo que não seja tão animado

**Kahli Hime: **Hime-chan! *-* Que saudades de você! Puxa vida, sério, morrendo de saudade disso aqui. =D

Que bom que gostou, xuxu, espero que este não tenha ficado muito maçante também. ^^

O Sasuke é mesmo um mala, desisto dele. ¬¬

Haha, siim, três minutos são atraso para os Uchiha, mas aqui isso é uma exceção.

Beijos Hime, espero que continue gostando. ;D

**Camille**: Oiee, valeu pela review, espero que tenha gostado deste também ;D

**Kaah Reis**: Haha, "totoso"? Concordo, Sasuke é um lindo de quaslquer jeito. xD

Obrigada pela review linda, viu? Adorei de verdade e fico mega feliz de saber que você curtiu. ^^ Oiin, valeu xuxu, por adicionar aos favoritos, tomara que você continue curtindo.

Kissus!

Querida do meu coração, obrigada por tudo, espoero que continuem gostando. ^^

** .562329** : Obrigada flor, espero que tenha gostado deste também ^^

Até a próxima.

Kissus! ;*


	11. Dois mais Dois igual a Cinco

Como sempre queridas, leiam as **notas finais**, por favor.

Boa leitura!

.

**Capítulo 10: 2+2=5**

**Sasuke POV**

Não sei de onde brotam tantas garotas. Sério, _como brotam_ garotas nesse lugar, é assustador.

- _Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus..._ – Uma garota suada se jogou em cima de mim chorando – _Por que não pode ser eu? Por quêêêêêêê?_

Socorro.

- Des...culpe! – Falei tentando me desvencilhar.

Dois segundos depois vi a cabeleira rosa no meio do grupo. Sakura segurava os ombros das meninas e ia puxando pra trás com força, a cara toda enrugada e gritando.

- Sai negada! – Ela agarrou o pulso de uma menina – Vamos, vazem já daqui, ele precisa sair!

Ogra.

...

Espere, o que é a cabeçona vermelha ali?

Tem uma fã ajudando a Sakura? Meu deus, o que deu nessa gente?

...

Não, não é uma fã. Sa... Sasori?

- Sasori-kun, não precisa! Você tem que sair daqui... agora... – Sakura disse com dificuldades segurando duas garotas.

-Imagina, não me custa nada ajudar, afinal... eu sou um cara e não posso ver uma garota se esforçar tanto e não fazer nada – Sasori se esforçava ao segurar duas meninas.

Na moral, o foguinho tá mandando uma indireta pra mim.

Odeio ele.

Só quero deixar claro que eu não ajudo só por que tenho que deixar o serviço pra Sakura, se não ela não pode ganhar o salário dela.

É por uma boa causa que eu fico aqui, paradinho, esperando. Fora que está sendo lindo ver o Sasori levar unhadas na cara das _minhas_ fãs.

- Nossa... Mas que droga, com esse tumulto não podemos nem conversar direito... – Sakura empurrou uma e se virou pras garotas.

Sakura deve ter olhado tão, mais tão feio pra elas que elas foram embora por si próprias. Fizeram uma cara horrível de quem tinha acabado de ver o demônio e saíram resmungando que "Sakura não perdia por esperar, nós voltaremos!"

- Se eu soubesse que olhares mortíferos funcionavam, eu teria usado antes...

- Pelo menos agora, você não precisa mais se esforçar tanto – Sasori riu e Sakura o acompanhou.

...

Que praga de fundo brilhante é esse atrás deles?

Nojentos, estão cruzando na minha frente, eu não acredito nisso!

- Com licença – Fiz questão de passar no meio deles – Até mais, vocês dois.

Que nojo.

Acho que vou jogar beisebol. Imaginar que a bolinha é a cara do imbecil do Sasori vai ser reconfortante.

.

.

.

Cinco meses se passaram desde o incidente no Havai. A única coisa que mudou, foi que eu e Sakura ficamos amigos. Itachi ainda era um imbecil, e o Naruto, novo fã da Sakura, ainda era um idiota.

Jamais me cansarei de dizer que o Naruto é um retardado.

- Seu retardado – Falei novamente – Você deve gostar de ser retardado, né?

Naruto ficou meio esverdeado, com cara de criança que fazia força pra fazer o número dois e começou a bufar.

- Sério, você não cansa de ser retardado, seu retardado.

-Tá, já entendi! – Ele berrou cerrando os punhos – Eu sou idiota, desculpe! Mas é que se eu não dissesse que era um encontro duplo, a Hinata não toparia sair comigo!

- O problema não é meu, seu retardado.

- Temeeee... Só me ajude uma vez! Cara, você definitivamente não vai pro céu.

- Os retardados também não, então acho melhor você começar a mudar, ret-

- NÃO ME CHAME DE RETARDADO DE NOVO, TEME!

- Mas você é! E eu não vou participar disso, ainda mais com a Karin, tá maluco? – Virei e berrei irado.

- Foi mal, foi o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça...

Deus, acho que vou mata-lo.

- Por que você pensou nela pra sair comigo? Se fosse a Sak-... Quero dizer, não vou sair com a Karin só pra que você possa sair com a Hinata.

Naruto fez a costumeira cara de "não entendi".

- O que você ia dizer? – Senti minhas bochechas queimarem – Enfim, o lance é que eu já falei com a Karin. Cara, cê tinha que ver, foi como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo, ela ficou assustadoramente feliz – Naruto sorriu com os olhos plissados.

Desgraçado.

- Retardado. Você está me devendo uma. Mas se lembre que eu jamais farei algo assim novamente e se você me inventar mais uma merda dessas eu vou te garantir de não poder ter filhos com a Hinata.

Naruto ficou roxo de vergonha e começou a balbuciar frases como "Como assim teme, eu a Hinata nos casando, a gente nem saiu..." e " F-FILHOS!?"

Bem, eu disse, é retardado.

Estávamos no sofá da minha casa. Naruto se convidou pra vir e como eu desisti de jogar beisebol, aceitei. Não tinha absolutamente nada melhor pra fazer.

Ouvimos a porta destrancar e ao ver quem era, Sakura entrou conversando toda escandalosa no celular.

- Haha, fica de boa, eu pego os autógrafos... Ah! Cala a boca! Foi só meio ano de atraso, nem foi tanta coisa! – Fechou a porta e parou olhando pra nós – Sui-chan, falo com você depois. Oi gente.

Fiz minha melhor cara de bunda pra que ela se sentisse super culpada por ter me feito parecer uma garotinha ao lado daquele imbecil ruivo.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto levantou e correu para abraçar Sakura – Há quanto tempo..

Sakura sorriu.

Nem um pouquinho culpada?

Hunf.

- A gente se viu antes de ontem, querido – Sakura retribuiu o abraço, fechando os olhos e dando tapinhas nas costas do Naruto.

- Mas é que já fez falta. Sem você por perto o Sasuke volta a ser o velhote ranzinza de antes! – Naruto berrava como se Sakura estivesse do outro lado da cachoeira.

Espere, o que esse idiota está falando?

Droga, estou corando!

- O que está dizendo, seu retardado! Cala essa boca! – Levantei do sofá, o arrancando do abraço com Sakura – Senta ai e apaga esse fogo. Já não basta o que você me aprontou, fica aí falando asneiras...

- O que ele aprontou? – Sakura perguntou curiosa, se sentando no outro sofá.

Jogou a bolsa no canto e se esparramou no sofá, jogando os cabelos longos pra trás.

Qual seria a reação dela se soubesse que eu me encontraria com a Karin?

Sakura e eu ficamos muito mais próximos nesse tempo, a ponto de contar quase tudo um ao outro. Certamente se eu gostasse de alguém ela seria a primeira a saber, mas ela nunca me disse que estava a fim do Sasori.

Bem, não é como se isso não fosse notável já que ficavam juntos o tempo todo.

- Um encontro duplo. Ele e a Hinata, eu e a Karin.

Sakura segurou a respiração.

Mas em nenhum momento ela pareceu triste, apenas surpresa.

...

Eu queria que ela... se decepcionasse?

- Puxa... Boa sorte, garotos. – Sakura se levantou e sorriu – E cuidado Naruto, a Hina-chan é muito tímida. Seja suave.

Fiquei olhando ela subir as escadas e desaparecer.

Então era isso.

Tanto faz.

.

.

.

Eu estava tão ansioso por esse encontro que eu sentia vontade de vomitar.

Espero que seja rápido.

Desde aquela noite, quando Naruto veio, Sakura tem estado estranha. Esse sentimento está me deixando doido. Eu queria tanto que ela me impedisse. Não o Itachi ou a Ino, mas ela.

Por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Só quero que isso passe. Ouvi batidas insistentes na porta, desde que eu não atendi na primeira vez.

Mas quem seria a essa hora? Eu já vou sair pra esperar os idiotas no parque!

- Karin!? – Berrei surpreso – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu sei que nos encontraríamos no parque, mas... eu quis fazer uma surpresa! – Ela disse animada.

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi um sorriso fofo em seu rosto. Ela estava mesmo contente, e eu sou humano, não estragaria isso.

- Eu já estava saindo – Dei meu sorriso mais sincero – Vamos?

- Sim!

.

.

.

Lindo. Naruto marca essa porcaria de encontro duplo e atrasa meia hora!

Estou dando meu melhor, mas o meu braço já está começando a formigar. Karin está quase deslocando ele do lugar de tanto que ela aperta.

Oh sim. Lembrei que o Naruto é um retardado.

...

- Teme! – Naruto gritou à uns trinta metros de distancia – Temeee!

Ah sim, por que a cidade precisa saber que nós estamos aqui.

- Nunca senti tanta vergonha alheia na minha vida – Sussurrei, e Karin ficou me perguntando o que eu disse – Nada, vamos logo encontra-lo, senão ele vai gritar até chegar aqui.

Hinata vinha timidamente atrás de Naruto, tentando esconder as mãos dadas deles, roxa de vergonha.

O que acontece com essa garota?

Começamos a andar pelo centro, decidimos ir ao cinema primeiro e depois poderíamos ir ao fliperama. Naruto queria tomar sorvete, mas mesmo batendo os lábios de frio ao falar a frase, ele havia esquecido de que era inverno.

Eu estava cada vez mais desesperado, Naruto estava cada vez mais na frente com Hinata, e eu e a Karin estávamos ficando pra trás. Eu não estava conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo deles por que meus pés simplesmente não queriam chegar ao cinema.

Não sei por eu estava travando assim, eu simplesmente não estava mais suportando o perfume da Karin, ela agarrada em mim como se fossemos um jovem casal de namorados e sentia meu corpo arrepiar só ao pensamento de passar duas horas dentro de uma sala escura com ela.

Era muito pra minha cabeça, eu estava ficando maluco!

Não é como se eu tivesse pego ódio grátis de uma pessoa, é só que eu... não combino com ela.

Não com ela.

- Teme! – Naruto deu um grito me tirando dos meus devaneios no meio da calçada – Escuta, se você ficar muito longe, a Hinata vai começar a achar que isso é um plano você está distanciando de propósito.

Como eu estava muito ocupado tendo um ataque interior não percebi Naruto chegar. Pela primeira vez eu o vi sussurrar, acho que ele realmente está a fim da Hinata, pra conseguir falar baixo assim.

- É um encontro duplo, Sasuke, sabe que significa duplo? – Naruto tagarelava sacudindo as mãos no ar – São dois casais, quatro pessoas juntas, compreende? Dois mais dois igual a...

Quase chorei ao ver a pessoa atrás do Naruto.

- ... Igual a cinco. Oi e... desculpem pessoal. – Sakura sorriu amarelo e Karin ficou azul.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto correu pra dar mais um de seus abraços de urso – Que bom que você veio! Talvez agora o Teme pare de fazer essa cara de bunda – Ele sussurrou a ultima parte, mas todos ouviram.

- Cale essa boca! – Falei corando, Sakura gargalhou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Karin falou, nem se dando ao trabalho de disfarçar a carranca feia.

- Eu fui mandada pelo Itachi. Proteger o Sasuke ainda é meu trabalho, ou pelo menos tentar safar ele de alguma coisa – Sakura falou incomodada sob o olhar dissecador de Karin.

- Você acha que isso é mesmo necessário, você só está aqui para-

- Chega – Apertei o braço da Karin – Não precisa falar assim com ela, Sakura só está fazendo o trabalho dela.

- Desculpa – Sakura olhou nos meus olhos – Por favor, finjam que eu não estou aqui, eu vou ficar mais atrás. Divirtam-se.

Naruto ficou claramente triste. Com certeza ele também queria que ela participasse do evento.

Me proteger...

O perigo era maior pra ela, não mim. Descobri isso no Havai. Definitivamente odeio aquele lugar.

- Vamos, quero acabar logo com isso – Falei a ultima frase bem baixo, quando passei por Sakura e sorri torto, vendo ela sorrir também, pelo canto dos olhos.

É. Tenho certeza de que não é com a Karin que eu combino.

.

.

.

O dia até que passou rápido.

Meu pavor passou quando Sakura chegou, apesar de que com a presença dela, Karin poderia ter ficado mais grudenta ainda. Mas só o fato de Sakura estar lá já deixava o perfume da Karin menos enjoativo, a ponto de me fazer esquecer completamente dele.

Parecer um casal já não me incomodava mais e passar duas horas com ela dentro de uma sala escura também não era mais um problema. Sakura estaria lá atrás o tempo todo, e toda vez que eu me sentisse enjoado eu poderia olhar pra ela.

Não sabia que amizades poderiam ser boas assim.

Eu acho que estava confundindo algumas coisas, como ciúmes de amigo e sentimentos estranhos. Nós apenas somos amigos muito íntimos, não há nada de errado em se sentir bem na presença de um amigo assim.

É isso.

É o suficiente.

Esse sentimento de que está faltando algo não tem nada a ver com ela.

As meninas reclamaram de um filme de ação que eu e a Naruto escolhemos por que queriam ver algo _romântico_. Tipo, até Hinata protestou.

Fiquei _rosa chiclete_.

Sakura deu risadas, e Karin olhou tão feio pra ela que ela decidiu sentar a umas três fileiras de distância. Olhei pra trás no meio do filme e quase tive um surto de gargalhadas. Sakura estava espremida entre um gordão que comia feito um animal e um casal meloso. Na hora que eles rolaram pro chão entre beijos e amassos Sakura quase morreu.

A cara dela foi hilária mesmo.

Depois do cinema, demos uma volta e paramos em um restaurante pra jantar.

Desacelerei meus passos, deixando todos entrarem primeiro. Esperei Sakura na porta no restaurante, ela vinha parecendo bastante aérea a não me percebeu ali.

- Ah, desculpa! – Ela disse ao trombar comigo – O que está fazendo parado aí, Sasuke?

- Estou vendo você vir dormindo com a guarda baixa, bem vulnerável.

- Desculpa. – Ela coçou a cabeça corando – Eu estou atrapalhando tudo, né? Karin parece muito brava...

Atrapalhar não é o termo correto nesse caso. Acho que seria o contrário.

- Claro que não! Eu inclusive queria que você parasse de andar sozinha lá atrás e se sentasse com a gente agora – Falei sorrindo galanteador.

Sakura apenas riu e me deu um tapa no braço, me chamando de "tonto".

Teria enrolado mais um pouco com ela se Karin não tivesse aparecido, os cabelos quase pegando fogo de verdade. Entramos e quando me sentei ao lado da ruiva, percebi que Sakura não estava ali. Olhei pra trás procurando por ela e a vi duas mesas atrás, dando tchauzinho pra mim, piscando e fazendo um "OK" com os dedos.

"Tonta"

Depois de meia hora, eu estava até que me divertindo, Karin começou a agir como uma pessoa normal e Naruto começou a contar piadas realmente engraçadas, por mais estranho que inusitado que isso possa parecer.

Vez ou outra, pelo reflexo do celular, via Sakura na outra mesa, já que a mesa entre nós estava vazia. Estava o tempo todo digitando coisas no celular e parecia feliz. Estranhei, mas pelo menos ela não estava entediada sozinha.

Numa das vezes que fui vê-la pelo celular, quase tive um ataque do coração. Não percebi Sasori entrar no restaurante, o que é estranho, por que sinto cheiro de pervertidos à quilômetros, ainda mais se eles estiverem de olho na minha segurança.

O estresse tomou conta de mim em um segundo e Naruto parou de contar piadas assim que fechei a minha cara.

- Ué, essa não foi engraçada, Teme? – Naruto perguntou.

- Foi sim, continue – Dei um sorriso tão forçado que quase rasgou meu rosto no meio, mas Naruto não percebeu, Hinata só tinha olhos pra ele e Karin estava tentando disfarçar o ato de tirar um pedaço de alface do dente.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso, peguei e vi uma mensagem de Sakura.

"_Até que horas mais ou menos vocês vão ficar?"_

Não sabia o que ela estava aprontando, então decidi responder com outra pergunta.

"_Por que você quer saber?"_

O que ela está pensando em fazer?

"_Sasori-kun está aqui, acho que você não o viu. Eu queria saber por que eu talvez saia com ele depois que o encontro de vocês terminarem. Karin ficaria feliz também, vai parar de pegar no meu pé se me ver com ele xD"_

Como? Não consigo acreditar.

Então é assim?

"_Pode relaxar. Está dispensada pra sair, Karin já sabe que eu e você não temos nada, é por isso que estou saindo com ela, divirtam-se"._

Meu peito estava borbulhando de raiva e no impulso escrevi a mensagem mais grossa que pude e enviei. Dois segundos depois eu percebi a merda que fiz, mas já era tarde e os dois estavam saindo do restaurante.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

O Sasori era perfeito.

Ele era gentil, engraçado e bonito. Ele parecia gostar muito da minha companhia e eu também adorava ficar com ele. Ficamos bem próximos e nos divertíamos por horas sempre que nos encontrávamos no estúdio.

Eu poderia muito bem sair com ele, me apaixonar por ele.

Mas havia um problema. Ele não era o Sasuke.

Eu sempre fui muito segura do que eu queria. Ainda na época da escola, se eu gostava de alguém, eu não tinha problemas em declarar o que eu sentia.

Eu não tentei me convencer do contrário, aquilo era fato e insistir não mudava nada. Eu estava apaixonada pelo chefinho.

Mesmo sendo um chato, ranzinza e irritante cabeça dura.

Ele era irresistível.

"_Qual é, eu sou Sasuke Uchiha"._

Mas hoje ele deixou bem claro seu interesse pela Karin e eu não vou surtar ou lutar contra isso.

Eu não criei esperanças, mas é difícil ignorar quando ele é tão possessivo e ciumento comigo, sempre fez parecer que eu era especial, ainda que amigos, ele era fofo demais às vezes, e bem, ninguém é de ferro.

E não posso dizer que eu estou bem, nunca estive ao ver Karin. Mas eu simplesmente não sou uma louca como ela que sai berrando com as pessoas que não gosta.

Talvez eu deva sair com o Sasori mesmo. Alguém que me daria valor, alguém que está ao meu alcance.

E, caham, eu, sendo essa gata, seduzi ele com certeza – _Ino está super orgulhosa_ -. Sasori deixa bem claro seu interesse por mim e não é errado duas pessoas se divertirem.

Por que não?

Eu até tenho a permissão do idiota do meu chefe agora.

- O que foi Sakura? – Sasori perguntou preocupado – Se você não quiser não precisamos sair... Eu posso te levar par casa.

- Não, eu quero sair – Suspirei – Hoje foi um dia bastante cansativo e sair será ótimo.

- Ainda mais se for comigo, um galã famoso, esbelto-

- Cala a boca! – Deu um soco fraco em seu braço, depois o segurei e passei em volta do meu ombro – Você também, sair com a garota mais odiada do país... Que sortudo.

Sasori e eu paramos no meio da calçada. Poucas pessoas passavam àquela hora, a brisa suave deixa o clima romântico e novamente me veio na cabeça, "por que não?"

- Honestamente, é melhor assim – Sasori me abraçou e minhas bochechas começaram a pegar fogo – Se só eu gostar de você, eu tenho a vantagem.

Ele chegou bem pertinho, falando perto do meu ouvido, e me beijou levemente a bochecha.

Nos encaramos nos olhos, Sasori confiante e eu morrendo de vergonha.

- Acho melhor eu ir, acho que eu já ultrapassei o limite hoje – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos sem graça – Mas seria muito bom continuar isso outro dia. Você... Quer sair comigo, Sakura?

Meu coração deu um pulo.

Dependendo da minha resposta agora, eu vou decidir o que acontece depois.

Se eu negar, eu vou ficar sofrendo por que eu moro na casa do infeliz que eu gosto.

Se eu aceitar, eu posso esquecê-lo, com um cara perfeito.

- Eu quero sim – Falei e dei o sorriso enorme – Até lá.

Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Agora estamos quites.

- B-Bem, tchau então... – Ele foi andando de costas, o rosto vermelho escarlate e me dando tchau.

Percebi que ele ia bater no carro que estava estacionado na rua, mas quando ia avisar era tarde, Sasori tinha trombado enquanto andava de costas.

Ai meu coração, que fofo!

Acenou uma última vez e se virou, andando até a próxima esquina e desaparecendo.

Tomara que eu tenha feito a escolha certa.

Me virei e fui andando, meio dançando, enrolando o cabelo nos dedos, completamente abobada. Vi sapatos bem limpinhos pararem na minha frente, e ao olhar pra cima senti um choque passar pelo corpo todo.

- Vocês... estão saindo então. – Sasuke disse com a expressão vazia.

**Continua...**

**Oi queridas!**

Como vão?

Hum, fui mais rápida né?

Amoras, espero que esse tenha ficado bom e que vocês tenham gostado.

O tempo passou super rápido na fic e já ficou tenso neh? Pois é, próximo capítulo vai misturar um pouco de tudo, já que é o penúltimo.

A fic terá doze capítulos e um epílogo, então estamos pertinho do final **T-T** (a primeira fic que eu vou concluir na vida – com exceção das ones).

Beinhês, quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração a todas que comentaram, até mesmo quem leu e não comentou, ou quem favoritou e colocou nos alertas, eu realmente me diverti bastante e vocês são umas fofuras! **XD**

Está soando como despedida, mas é por que ano que vem é o meu **terceiro ano** na escola, então eu vou me afastar um pouco desse mundo adorado – sério, vou sofrer tanto que acho que vou morrer -. Vou começar a fazer cursinho pré vestibular, então vou ficar bem mais ocupada, já que tenho que me manter firme na escola, no meu curso de inglês (faltam dois anões ainda) e ainda tem o cursinho. Fora outras atividades que todo mundo faz. ¬¬'

Por isso eu estuo me esforçando bastante pra terminar AQSS nessas férias, espero que vocês ainda me acompanhem até o final. Conto com vocês :3

**Respostas das reviews lindas dessas moças lindas!**

**Taiana-chan n.n: **Hahah, sim o Sasuke é um gostosão! xD

Ele realmente fica uma graça com essa personalidade e não tem nada a ver com a verdadeira e cruel.

Obrigada flor, espero que esse capítulo também tenha ficado do seu agrado. ^^

Beijones e leia o próximo! É o penúltimo!

PS: Vamos rir como retardadas juntas, eu tb sempre faço isso XP

**Kahli Hime: **Oi querida! Bom te ver tb ^^

Pois é, as coisas estávem complicadas no cpt passado... Espero que vc tenha gostado do cpt de hj tb, e o próximo é o penúltimo já... T-T

Beijones Hime!

**Sophie Hatake:** Oiee! Obrigada pela review muié! Fico muito feliz que você tenha curtido. ^^

Hehe, eita, uma fã assídua de Naruto? Somos duas. Realmente amo o Sasuke, mas o Naruto é tão kawaii... 3

Aí está, espero que tenha gostado! Ja naa!

**Karolyn Harumi:** Oi fofa!

Que felicidade ver que vc curtiu! Hehe sim, patricinhas são fracotes, mas unidas elas podem fazer um bom estrago. Eles sofreram no cpt anterior neh? Eu fiquei morrendo de dó enquanto escrevia...

Nossa, jura? Eu acho justamente o contrário, minha comédia é péssima, meu lance é deixar as coisas dramáticas. Hehe, mas que bom saber que pelo menos é legível ;D

Pode apertar as bochechas de todos! Eu tb to louca pra fazer isso com o Ita-kun, ele tá muito fdp nessa fic. Depois de ter marcado o casamento pros outros eu não duvido de nada mais!

Espero que tenha gostado! E leia o próximo, é o penúltimo!

Beijones ;*

.

Flores, valeu mesmo, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Kissus e até a próxima!


	12. Finalmente?

No enrolation. XD

Boa leitura amores!

**Capítulo 11: Finalmente?**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Mau humor se tornou uma extensão do meu ser. Eu me acostumei a ficar com a testa enrugada de modo que mesmo quando eu não estava irritado meu semblante parecia estar.

Não sei por quê isso está acontecendo.

...

Oh droga... Eu sei. É claro que eu sei.

Eles estavam claramente a fim um do outro, mas só quando foi posto em palavras que sairam, e isso da boca da Sakura, que eu me toquei. Eu estava cada vez pior.

Nada mais tinha graça, Sakura não tinha mais tempo pra mim, o trabalho já havia começado a ficar maçante. Karin decidiu que um encontro já torna duas pessoas casadas.

Como cheguei a isso?

Em algum momento do jogo, eu fui pelo caminho errado. Se eu tivesse tomado outra estrada talvez eu chegasse ao que eu queria.

E o que eu quero realmente?

Vou sequestrar a Sakura e iremos morar juntos em alguma cidade da Rússia que ninguém conheça. Sem Karin, sem Itachi, sem Sasori.

- Então... Eu combinei com as suas fãs que se elas se comportassem você faria uma tarde especial de autógrafos – Sakura disse, ouvia sua voz sem realmente prestar atenção – Sasuke, está me ouvindo?

Não, não estou.

Apenas vejo você, e fico te imaginando com aquele cara. Até quando vou ficar sofrendo por antecipação? Eles nem estão juntos ainda!

- O que? – Perguntei despertando.

Estávamos no carro, de frente pro prédio da Sakura. Ela fica na casa dela de vez em quando.

- As fãs prometeram não fazer fervo no estúdio do programa que você foi convidado pra ir amanhã – Sakura disse e hesitou - ... Se você fizer uma tarde especial de autógrafos no dia seguinte.

Agora você sorri amarelo desse jeito, né?

- Tudo bem.

- Você não está bravo? – Sakura perguntou surpresa.

Claro que eu estou!

- Não... Mas por que você foi falar diretamente com elas? É perigoso...

Sakura pôs delicadamente uma mecha do longo cabelo atrás da orelha, se preparando pra falar alguma coisa. Até mesmo corou um pouco.

- Ah, não se preocupe, elas já não me odeiam tanto desde que ficaram sabendo do seu encontro com a Karin – Senti um arrepio à lembrança – E eu fiz isso por que eu não estarei lá amanhã. Eu vou sair com o Sasori.

Levantei a cabeça alarmado e olhei irado pra ela.

Já é amanhã?

Q-Quem deu folga pra ela?

- Itachi me permitiu, então eu arrumei uns amigos meus da academia pra servirem de seguranças enquanto eu não estiver – Sakura disse envergonhada - Não precisa fazer essa cara, você estará fora de perigo, acho até que estará bem mais a salvo.

Não é isso que importa. Como se eu ligasse pros seguranças.

É com você que eu me importo, sua tonta.

- Você tem certeza de que vai sair com aquele cara? – Tentei parecer o menos ciumento possível.

É só que ele não te merece. Ele não é o cara certo pra você.

- Sim...

Sakura, depois que uma parte daquele clima tenso acabou, quando eu vi Sasori se declarar pra ela, veio conversar comigo pra saber qual era o meu problema com o ruivo.

Na verdade eu não tinha nenhum, até ele começar a olhar Sakura com outras intenções. Eu só não quero que ela se machuque.

- Okay, divirtam-se – Falei ligando o carro de volta – Até amanhã.

Sakura pareceu aliviada por eu ter encerrado a conversa e desceu do carro. Joguei a cabeça pra trás, no banco de couro. Não aguento mais isso.

.

.

.

Concentre-se Sasuke, seu lindo. Você consegue, você precisa responder as perguntas com calma, sem falar besteiras.

Eu já havia passado por muitas entrevistas, então não era nervosismo de iniciante. Eu não conseguia era tirar Sakura da minha cabeça! Eu sequer havia dormido noite passada, por que ela estava na casa dela, e vai que ele decidiu ir visitá-la quando eu não estava por perto?

...

Chega, respire fundo.

- Pode entrar – A assistente de palco já estava na entrada, segurando meu microfone.

Ouvi aplausos e gritos das fãs que estavam na platéia, a luzes que cegavam e nada disso estava me deixando mais calmo.

Graças a Deus a primeira parte do programa foi bem. Até consegui desfazer aquelas rugas na testa e responder as perguntas fazendo piadas às vezes.

Por incrível que pareça, meu encontro com Karin gerou algum lucro. A maioria das perguntas era sobre nós dois, e mesmo eu dando respostas evasivas, pareceram esquecer completamente da minha segurança. Sakura já estava fora da mira dos repórteres.

Fizeram apenas uma pergunta, depois de todo aquele escândalo da descoberta dela.

"E a Sakura Haruno? Depois da repercussão que teve a descoberta da sua segurança, o mundo todo pensou que havia algum romance entre vocês, e então Karin aparece. Sasuke, o que a Sakura é pra você? Uma amiga, só sua segurança ou algo mais?"

A apresentadora chamou os comerciais e deixou todos na expectativa. O programa era ao vivo, então tivemos um intervalo ocupado, preparando as coisas pro próximo bloco ser interessante e revelador.

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

O que ela era pra mim?

Obviamente era minha segurança. Se tornou uma amiga muito importante com certeza.

Mas nenhuma dessas duas relações paralelas pode explicar o que eu sinto agora. Simplesmente não posso suportar nem o pensamento dos dois juntos, num romântico passeio ao parque de diversões, por que é lá que eles estão.

Esse tipo de lugar sempre cria um clima bom pra essas coisas, o que é muito vantajoso. Não pra mim, óbvio.

Ao perceber isso eu só consigo pensar que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Algo mais?

Eu não sei. Pode ser.

Por que nenhuma das duas opções anteriores pode dar fruto a esse ciúme inexplicável que eu sinto.

Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Itachi sorria descarado para uma auxiliar, então o cutuquei levemente com o cotovelo.

- Desculpa Itachi – Falei sem expressão ao seu lado.

- Como assim? – Ele perguntou confuso, e somente entendeu quando gritou ao me ver correndo pra longe – Volte já aqui! O programa não acabou! Cara, se você sumir eu to f-...

Desci as escadas correndo, não ouvindo mais a voz do meu irmãozinho. Aquele maldito elevador nunca vem quando se precisa. Sai pra fora e dei de cara com o bolo de gente que logo veio me esmagar.

Meu Deus, não posso perder tempo aqui!

- Por favor! – Gritei exasperado – Ao menos uma vez, me deixem passar! A minha... A minha...

Elas olharam esperançosas pra mim.

- A minha vida depende disso.

Senti um arrepio vir da ponta do pé até o topo da cabeça.

Quando a verdade finalmente é jogada na nossa cara, quando a ficha cai, chega a ser assustador.

É quase como se aquilo ainda fosse inacreditável.

- Minha vida... – Falei novamente abobado, as garotas se afastando ainda me olhando em transe – Eu preciso dela.

Sai correndo e entrei no taxi que foi obrigado a parar por que eu me joguei na frente dele.

Dei as instruções pro parque, mas era como se o carro fosse a dois por hora. Pedi pra ele ir mais rápido, mas ele disse que já estava a cem por hora.

Não consegui relaxar, por que talvez eles já estivessem oficialmente juntos, mas poderia ser que se eu chegasse lá a tempo nada poderia ter acontecido, e talvez eu tivesse uma chance.

Talvez de nada adiantasse, se eles estivessem apaixonados um pelo outro, mas eu precisava dizer.

Eu nunca havia dito o que eu planejava dizer hoje, talvez por que eu nunca tenha sentido algo assim por alguém.

Eu preciso chegar lá agora!

Desci do carro correndo, quase tropeçando no meio da rua. Quando cheguei à bilheteria tinha uma grande fila. Hoje era o último dia de algum show do circo que vinha às vezes ao parque.

- Droga, droga! – Praguejei.

Sou uma celebridade, mas isso não trás privilégio algum nesse caso. Tive que esperar cerca de quinze minutos pra finalmente entrar e dar de cara com uma verdadeira multidão. Estava simplesmente lotado e não havia forma de achar aqueles dois.

Girei, tentando olhar pra todos os lados, mas foi em vão.

Bem, Sakura vai me castrar depois dessa, mas é uma emergência.

É a última coisa que me resta.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

- Uhuuuu! – Gritei animada depois de sair da montanha russa – E aí, o que nós vamos fazer agora?

Sasori estava todo descabelado, e pelo visto eu também, por que fomos arrumar o cabelo um do outro ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sei, o que você acha de irmos de novo na montanha? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Mas essa seria a nossa décima vez... – Resmunguei, mas olhei pra cima com olhos ansiosos - ... Vamos!

Eu e Sasori voltamos correndo pra fila como duas criancinhas. Quando passamos pelo responsável do brinquedo, recebemos um olhar cansado.

- Ele não aguenta mais ver a gente aqui. – Sasori comentou baixinho, e demos risadinhas.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me divertia tanto assim...

Foram três semanas sendo atormentada pelo rosto vazio do Sasuke, do dia em que eu e Sasori saímos do restaurante e ele foi atrás da gente. Eles ficaram muito ocupados com uma temporada de gravações diretas, então eu e Sasori só pudemos sair agora.

Era como se tudo o que finalmente tínhamos conquistado tivesse se perdido nesse tempo, eu e Sasuke mal no falávamos e toda vez que eu chegava perto dele, ele ia falar com a Karin, ou com o Naruto, e até mesmo com o Itachi, ser de quem ele fazia questão de manter distancia.

Esse babaca podia ser menos obvio ao tentar me evitar. E pensar que ele é um ator...

Mas esqueça disso, Sakura, você precisa se divertir!

- Uuuuuuhuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa – Gritei ao passar num looping.

O trajeto acabou a mais uma vez saímos com os cabelos em pé, jurando que iríamos aproveitar outros brinquedos desta vez.

- Hum... Não sei, já fomos em vários brinquedos radicais, e se quisermos comer agora, não poderemos ir nos mais agitados novamente.

- Que você acha de comermos e dar umas voltas nas barraquinhas? – Perguntei animada – Eu adoro Tiro ao Alvo.

- 'Bora lá!

Decidimos lanchar um treco engraçado, como se fosse pizza, mas no palito. Achei aquilo super diferente e fiquei morrendo de vontade.

Depois de comprar uns cinco daqueles pra cada um, por que, Deus, era muito bom, fomos nas barracas.

Minha mira era fodástica, acertava todas enquanto Sasori acertou apenas duas ou três vezes.

- Está se divertindo? – Ele perguntou quando deu o seu último tiro, que acertou o urso que se ganhava de prêmio.

Basicamente, ele ganhou o urso, certo?

- Claro – sorri.

- Agora que nós andamos pelas barracas, comemos e nós divertimos o que acha de descansar na roda gigante?

Eu sabia o que significava. Roda Gigante podia ser considerada um sinônimo de romance.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, e ao olhar no fundo dos olhos dele, Sasori também corou. Parecíamos dois adolescentes tentando ter o primeiro beijo.

Demos risadas e caminhamos para a pequena fila do brinquedo. Logo havia chegado a nossa vez, e como se o tempo não passasse, ainda estávamos no comecinho da volta.

- Eu estou muito feliz por estar com você agora. Eu realmente não sabia mais o que fazer... – Sasori disse tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos – Você estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo muito longe.

Será que ele está falando sério? Ele é incrível demais pra ser verdadeiro, eu nunca fui tratada assim, com tanto carinho.

Eu estava me sentindo muito feliz assim, do seu lado.

- E você Sakura? – Sasori segurou a minha mão.

Seu toque era caloroso, mas estava faltando alguma coisa. Aquele arrepio, o choque que passa do meu corpo pro dele e vice versa. Aquele que eu senti tantas vezes com o idiota do Uchiha.

- Eu também estou feliz – Sorri sinceramente.

– Namora comigo?

É agora.

Sasori sorriu tão bonito que senti meu coração esquentar, e conforme ele ia chegando mais perto, misturando sua respiração com a minha, eu ficava cada vez mais entregue ao momento.

Isso até eu ouvir o meu nome sendo berrado por uma voz bastante familiar.

- SAKURA, PARE DE FAZER O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AGORA!

Parei com os olhos esbugalhados a centímetros da boca do Sasori. Nos entreolhamos confusos e fomos ver o que acontecia pela janela.

- SAIA DAÍ AGORA! – Sasuke berrou de dentro da cabine de rádio – Senhor, ela está lá em cima, não tem como descer agora... NÃO INTERESSA!

Ouvi o senhor avisá-lo de que o brinquedo não é tão rápido, mas Sasuke é um imbecil e gritou com o coitado do velho.

- Vou castrar ele. – Falei olhando para a bela vista da cidade ao anoitecer, mas sem realmente vê-la. – Sério. Não, vou torturar ele até a morte.

Ele, além de ficar secando a Karin o tempo todo na minha frente como se soubesse que isso me machuca, ainda me atrapalha na única chance que tenho de me livrar desse peste?

- Sakura, fique calma – Sasori disse, porem estava visivelmente irritado – Ele é idiota, mas ainda é seu patrão.

Meu nervos ficaram tensos, e eu estava envergonhada. Além de não poder olhar pro Sasori, todo mundo estava comentando sobre o famoso – e retardado – Sasuke Uchiha chamando sua segurança em um puta megafone no meio do parque de diversões. Mas ainda assim, depois desse vexame, meu coração só sabia acelerar.

Sasori colocou sua mão em cima da minha outra vez, mas eu não senti nada de especial.

Ainda que ele fosse um estúpido, meu coração estava batendo feito um louco, por que ele tinha feito aquilo no meio de todos, depois de dizer que estava tudo bem eu sair com Sasori.

- Por favor... – Sasuke disse, me surpreendendo novamente – Me dá uma chance.

Não acredito que ele disse isso na frente de todos. Ele não tem noção da polêmica que isso vai causar?

Espera, ele não estava gravando um programa?

Ok, mas... e _daí_?

Eu ouvi mesmo aquilo. É, não estou maluca. Sasuke quer uma chance?

Sasori tirou a sua mão da minha, provavelmente por que viu minha expressão. Aquela de idiota apaixonada e essa foi a resposta que ele precisava.

Assim que saímos do brinquedo, Sasuke correu na minha direção e me abraçou. Isso, na frente de todo mundo.

- Sakura eu... – Sasuke disse com os olhos intensos, segurando meus ombros com força.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e um grito histérico veio detrás do Sasuke.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO? –Karin berrou histérica, o rosto vermelho de raiva – Sasuke, como você pôde?

Sasuke fez sinal pra ela ficar quieta e a pegou pelo pulso, correndo atrás de mim e do Sasori para o estacionamento, aproveitando que muitas pessoas ainda procuravam perdidas por Sasuke na cabine de rádio.

Ao chegarmos na área dos carros, ela veio louca pra cima do Sasuke e eu me joguei na frente correndo, parando ela pelos ombros no meio do caminho.

- Você... Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você. Sabia que tinha algo errado, senão Sasuke não teria saído no meio da transmissão... – Karin tentava se soltar, olhos brilhando de ódio – Mas eu vou te mostrar...

Mostrar?

A empurrei pra longe, e no momento em que Sasuke gritou meu nome e olhei pra ele, Karin cortou metade do meu cabelo.

Ela não fez isso. Pessoas normais não andam com tesouras na bolsa.

.

Claro que a Karin não podia ser normal, ela tinha que ser uma doente.

Sasuke correu segurá-la, antes que ela se jogasse novamente em cima de mim, e eu só fiquei ali. Nem ouvi o que ela estava dizendo, eu só via fios cor de rosa entre meus dedos.

- A culpa é sua! Por que não pode ser eu? – Karin perguntava afobada várias vezes, demonstrando uma dor que eu não fazia idéia que ela sentia – Por que Sasuke? Eu amo tanto você...

- Como você soube que eu estava aqui? – Sasuke perguntou a sacudindo.

- Eu sei de qualquer coisa sobre você. Eu _amo _você.

Sasuke estava estático. Ele olhava pra baixo quando disse as últimas palavras que Karin poderia querer ouvir.

- Você não ama. Você apenas colocou na sua cabeça que tem que ser eu – Sasuke também tinha um olhar triste – Só isso.

Karin enrijeceu. Ela começou a suar frio e a dizer frases desconexas, e entre elas, pedidos de desculpas frenéticos e desesperados. Parece que ela finalmente percebeu aonde estava e o escândalos que fez.

Ela entrou em pânico, tremendo e chorando desesperadamente. Então se virou e saiu correndo desajeitada. Entramos no carro de Sasori e praticamente voamos até a casa do Uchiha.

Descemos do carro, já havendo me conformado com meu cabelo, me lembrando que antes da Karin ter chegado, Sasuke atrapalhou meu encontro com Sasori e que eu devia desculpas a ele.

- Sasori-kun... Desculpa por tudo isso – Disse a ele sem ter certeza se Sasuke escutava – Eu realmente queria poder sair com você, mas antes eu preciso saber o que ele tem a dizer. Você já sabe, não é mesmo?

Sasori sorriu triste. Senti meu coração quebrar.

- Eu sei. É uma pena, por que você nunca vai encontrar um cara como eu – Ele disse divertido segurando minhas mãos.

- Eu sei – Ele me olhou nos olhos alarmado – Eu que sou idiota por perder essa chance.

Ele segurou meu rosto e fez carinho na minha bochecha.

- Você sabe que meu papel no seriado já acabou, certo? – Sasori disse triste – Meu personagem morreu e eu estou voltando pra Califórnia, fui convidado pra gravar um seriado.

Olhei pra baixo tristonha, eu sabia sim. Por isso eles trabalharam duro nessas ultimas semanas.

- Então eu não vou poder esperar pela sua resposta – Ele suspirou pesadamente – Se você tivesse aceitado, eu ia recusar, tenho outras propostas aqui, mas se você ainda quer ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, significa que você espera algo.

- Não fale assim...

- Mas é a verdade. Eu não estou bravo, você não consegue escolher quem ama – Ele chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou – Pra ser sincero, eu me irrito mais com o Sasuke, que é muito lento de demorou muito tempo pra perceber que gosta de você.

Demos risadas e nos despedimos.

- Me prometa que vai me ligar. Vou assistir a sua série com certeza – Falei sorrindo.

- Pode deixar pequena – Ele fez um último carinho no meu rosto e eu lhe dei um abraço e um beijo de despedida em seu rosto – Agora eu vou, antes que os paparazzi cheguem aqui.

Sasuke pigarreou, mas eu o ignorei completamente, e só lhe dei atenção quando Sasori finalmente sumiu de vista em seu carro.

Entramos rapidamente, afinal nunca se sabe quando repórteres vão aparecer para infernizar a nossa vida.

- Sakura eu...

- Nós podemos conversar depois? – Perguntei – É que, sabe, eu... queria arrumar o meu cabelo antes.

Sasuke sacudiu as mãos afobado dizendo que não tinha problema. Coçou a cabeça e fez uma expressão infeliz.

Haruka arrumou meu cabelo, acertando o corte. Karin literalmente _podou_ o meu cabelo na altura dos ombros. É claro que sinto pena dela, eu sei o que é gostar de alguém, mas ela não mede esforços pra conseguir o que quer, é completamente maluca. Assim que Haruka se retirou da sala, Sasuke voltou.

- Ficou bonito – Ele disse aparentemente tenso.

- Obrigada.

Após um longo silencio, Sasuke teve a coragem de dizer aquilo que aconteceu era "culpa do Sasori".

- Culpa dele? A culpa é sua. – Gritei irritada – Se você tem a Karin por que você foi se meter? Só você tem o direito de ser feliz? Se você não estiver recebendo a sua atenção de todos não está bom, não é?

Sasuke abriu a boca e enrugou a testa possesso.

- Mas o que... Eu só quero que você seja feliz!

- Se era esse o seu propósito por que você fez aquilo? Eu estava correndo atrás da minha felicidade, seu idiota.

Eu queria chorar, sentia a minha garganta doer e o olhar doloroso de Sasuke estava me matando. Ele parecia querer chorar também, estava tão triste e bravo ao mesmo tempo pelo que eu disse que levantou a cabeça e disse da forma mais orgulhosa possível.

- Pois bem, o caminho está livre, eu tenho a Karin afinal – Sasuke saiu da sala pisando duro e eu também.

Não só pela raiva do que aquela filha da mãe fez com o meu cabelo, eu chorei por tudo o que eu guardei só pra mim.

Depois que o vermelhão do choro saiu e eu estava apresentável, decidi conversar com o Sasuke com a cabeça fria. Ele não estava nem no quarto nem na sala. Olhei na cozinha e cheguei a uma conclusão.

- O que está fazendo na piscina á uma hora dessas? – Perguntei me sentando numa espreguiçadeira.

- Precisava esfriar a cabeça... – Sasuke falou pronto pra mergulhar outra vez, mas mudou de idéia – O que quer agora?

- Quero conversar direito, saia da água.

Sasuke sorriu maldosamente.

- Vem você.

Há. Engraçadão.

- Tá me zoando? Pare de ser idiota e vem aqui.

- Não vou. Se quiser conversar você que entre na piscina.

Bufei irada e me levantei, honestamente, esse cara não tem limites. Quase cheguei na porta, mas senti meu pulso ser segurado pela mão molhada do Uchiha. Virei para trás, mas me arrependi completamente.

Eu não podia fraquejar, mas eu estava tendo a visão dos sonhos de metade da população. Sasuke Uchiha, sem camisa, escorrendo água da piscina. Droga.

- É sério, vamos, eu não vou fazer nada – Ele me puxou, entrando na piscina novamente e eu me sentei na beira.

Não ousei encostar meus pés na água até por que só de olhar pra ela eu fiquei meio zonza.

Sasuke se debruçou na minha frente e meu coração deu um salto. Eu meio que entendo o que essas fangirls sentem, ele é tão bonito...

- Sakura, antes de tudo, desculpa. Eu não queria estragar o seu encontro, mas era a ultima chance que eu tinha. – Sasuke disse, corando levemente e respirando fundo - Eu andava bem irritado esses dias e não sabia o porquê. Então eu finalmente percebi que era só ver você com ele que eu ficava assim.

Minha mão começou a escorregar enquanto eu brincava com meus próprios dedos.

- Eu fumegava de ódio só de imaginar você contando tudo pra ele, tudo o que você não quis contar nem pra mim-

- Não! – Gritei me aproximando e segurando sua mão.

Ambos engolimos seco e ficamos roxos de vergonha.

- Como eu poderia fazer isso... É óbvio que você seria o primeiro a saber... – Disse rindo sem graça como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Voltei a minha posição anterior morrendo de vergonha.

– Bem, não é como se fosse uma trágica história de novela, mas é um passado que me incomoda...

Sasuke apenas me olhou, pedindo a continuação silenciosamente.

- Eu sou adotada. Minha mãe supostamente não poderia ter filhos e eles precisavam de um herdeiro. Só que a minha mãe acabou engravidando e era óbvio que uma herdeira de sangue era preferível, não precisava nem pensar – Falei angustiada.

- Não sei nada dos meus pais biológicos, nem nunca me interessei em saber. Graças a tudo isso eu fui muito rebelde, e a minha família é bem tradicional. Todos são advogados, sem exceção, e eu queria fazer medicina – Contei calmamente, rindo enquanto lembrava do quanto eu era infantil – Meu pai nunca foi a favor, então eu tive que me virar, como estudar e conseguir uma bolsa. Como eu não era tão importante, meu pai mexeu uns pauzinhos e conseguiu um lugar pra mim ficar. É, tipo expulsa de casa.

Continuei contando ao Sasuke, que ouvia tudo muito atentamente, sem demonstrar sentimento de pena, o que me deixou muito feliz.

Contei sobre como meu pai tentava desesperadamente manter a boa imagem da família. A versão da história que ele contava a seus amigos era a de que eu era muito aventureira e que apesar da preocupação dos meus amados pais, deveriam me deixar ter a minha vida livremente para experimentar a independência. Morar sozinha, ter uma profissão diferente, trabalhar para se sustentar.

- Por isso eu desisti da faculdade e só a Ino se formou – Sasuke me olhava intensamente, então eu desviava sempre que nossos olhares se encontravam – Eu trabalhei dois turnos pra alugar outro apartamento, não suportava mais ficar na casa que aquele cara me deu. No fim, eu só pensava em trabalhar e minhas notas caíram e eu perdi a bolsa. Ino não sabe é claro, ela pensa que eu desisti por que não era aquilo que eu queria. Quando eu me mudei pro meu apartamento eu poderia ter tentado a faculdade de novo, mas eu não tinha mais vontade.

- Desculpa... agora eu entendo por que você não quis me contar – Sasuke segurou a minha mão.

É, aquela explosão de volta.

Só com o toque desse bobão.

- Não é nada muito perturbador, mas é triste.

- Não faça pouco caso do seu passado – Sasuke disse amargurado – É claro que dói. Você é muito forte, Sakura.

- Obrigada – Falei sorrindo – Mas isso já acabou, eu sei que você só é importante se você tiver uma carreira de trabalho reconhecido, mas eu me sinto feliz assim.

- Você é incrível, mesmo sem um diploma da faculdade – Ele riu, e apertou mais a minha mão.

E agora? Se ele continuar segurando a minha mão acho que eu vou ter um troço.

- Por que não tenta entrar na água? – Ele perguntou hesitante – Você consegue.

- Eu não sei, eu realmente não gosto de água.

- Vamos, Sakura!

Olhei bem ao seu redor, aquela maldita água parecia um oceano. Não, valeu.

- Olha, eu realmente queria, mas...

- Então tente – Sasuke puxou a minha mão, me encorajando.

Okay, se acalme. Sasuke está aqui caso eu me afogue e quase morra.

Morrer, não, não é pra tanto. Aguinha fofa, colabora aí.

- Tudo bem... Tudo b-Aaahhh... aii... – Gritei já com a água na cintura.

Usava os braços como apoio na borda, mas parecia que eu ia cair a qualquer momento e minha visão estava começando a ficar embaçada. Eu só via água pra tudo que é lado e ouvia meu coração bater a mil.

Então Sasuke segurou firmemente a minha cintura. Aquilo me pegou desprevenida e eu parei de me apoiar nos braços. Claro que nessa hora eu achei que fosse realmente fosse morrer, então digamos que eu... me agarrei no chefe.

- Opa... quase... – Sasuke disse divertido.

Não, isso não era nada divertido.

- E-eu, sabe... é melhor eu voltar – gaguejei jogando os braços pra trás, procurando a borda da piscina, mas Sasuke me segurou.

- Calma Sakura – Sasuke se aproximou perigosamente – Segure nos meus ombros. Vai, confia em mim.

Fiz o que ele disse, mas logo me arrependi quando ele afrouxou o aperto na minha cintura até a agua bater no meu estômago e depois me segurou forte de novo.

- AaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH, s-socorro, peloamordedeus, sasukemetira... j-jáaaah!

- Não se debata, tente se acostumar! – Sasuke me imprensou na parede – Não vai acontecer nada, Sakura.

Ok.

Ele fez isso pra eu parar de me debater, é claro.

Senão eu mataria nós dois afogados.

Mas parando pra notar agora, nós estamos realmente colados. E o coração dele está batendo muito, eu posso sentir.

Esse batuque louco na minha cabeça deve ser o meu, fazendo o favor de fazer o sangue circular pelo meu rosto.

- Hum... Eu acho que eu estou legal – Falei tentando parar de segurá-lo, mas era difícil. Sasuke era a única coisa "segurável" ali.

Tentei ao menos não abraçá-lo, segurando em seus ombros, mas acontece que se eu não abraçar, eu caio.

Mas que droga!

-... Ta mais calma agora? – Sasuke perguntou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

Hum, está tentando me seduzir.

- Sim...

- Então podemos nadar agora.

Seu sorriso maroto foi a última coisa que eu vi com nitidez, depois tudo ficou turvo enquanto o filho da mãe me puxava pelos braços, como os pais fazem com as criancinhas na praia, sabe, pra fazer elas baterem as pernas e nadar.

Mas isso não funciona comigo, por que eu tenho essa merda de fobia.

- Sas... Sas-cof cof... Eu-... Não consigo... cof cof cof – Sasuke ria mesmo me vendo quase morrer na frente dele.

Espera só eu sair daqui, eu vou matar esse cachorro.

- Relaaaaaaaxa Sakurinha – Sasuke cantarolou, girando comigo na água – Nada vai acontecer. Não sei por que você tem medo, mas eu não vou deixar você afogar. Inclusive eu estou adorando esse lance de você se agarrar em mim enquanto esta tremendo de medo.

Do que esse pervertido está rindo? Vadio, tirando proveito da situação.

Acabei me desequilibrando e me soltando de Sasuke, finalmente colocando os pés no chão. Fiquei parada por um momento, sem conseguir respirar. Quando me dei conta que a água estava quase no meu pescoço eu tentei puxar o ar para os meus pulmões, mas eu não estava conseguindo. Devia estar parecendo um peixe abrindo e fechando a boca em pânico.

Ele afagou meus cabelos, agora curtos, e eu me afastei em reação.

- Deve ser por isso que eu gosto tanto de você – Sasuke falou com a voz tremula, me apertando fortemente pela cintura outra vez.

Estou prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

Sério, a boca dele está se mexendo, mas a voz não está saindo.

-... com aquele Sasori. Nunca havia sentido ciúmes antes. Então eu... Sakura pelo amor de Deus, diga alguma coisa! Não está vendo que meu rosto está roxo de vergonha? – Ele escondeu o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço.

Eu não podia responder, estava me sentindo entrar no processo de desmaio, aquela água estava me enlouquecendo.

Acho que ele finalmente notou que eu entrei em curto e nos tirou da água, me deitando na beira da piscina. Eu estava tendo alucinações sobre estar cercada daquele liquido transparente horrendo quando acordei do transe e percebi Sasuke me sacudindo.

- Você ta bem? – Ele me abraçou, eu estava ofegante – Acho que não foi uma boa idéia...

Sasuke se afastou e me encarou intensamente por alguns segundos.

- Eu só consigo chegar a esta conclusão. Só pode ser amor.

- Eu... – Falei timidamente – Eu t-

- Não me dê o fora – Sasuke encostou sua testa na minha – Deixa eu tentar isso primeiro.

Sasuke encostou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu não consegui reagir a princípio, mas depois eu nem lembrava mais que eu estive no meio daquela piscina infernal. Ele era muito maior que eu, e eu percebi isso quando ele me abraçou de verdade. Ainda que sempre parecesse uma criança, ele era muito másculo.

Minhas bochechas queimavam e meu peito quase se abria, de tão forte que o meu coração pulava lá dentro. Era incrível, mas aquilo não estava certo.

- Espera... – Interrompi o beijo, mas Sasuke continuou me encarando com olhos desejosos – a Karin, você...

- Esquece ela, nós não temos nada, eu estava mentindo – Sasuke me agarrou de volta – Agora fica quieta que eu preciso repor os beijos que deixei de te dar.

Eu estava estupefata, Sasuke não parecia mentir, e bem ele estava sendo... selvagem.

Ele era muito carinhoso apesar daquela ferocidade toda, seus toques aveludados me fizeram esquecer rapidamente da Karin. Sasuke estava tão... diferente. Não havia forma de não me surpreender com isso.

Tudo combinava e sincronizava. Nossas línguas, nossa pele, nossos batimentos cardíacos.

Inclusive nossa falta de ar.

- E aí... ainda vai me rejeitar? – Perguntou sorrindo.

Que cara mais convencido.

- Você é mesmo um idiota – Sasuke me olhou confuso – Eu estava prestes a dizer "eu também gosto de você", mas como você é apressadinho, me cortou no mei-

- Sakura.

Viado, esse cara adora me cortar.

- O que foi? – Disse irritada.

- Casa comigo.

...

Okay. Ele está me zoando. Não leve isso a sério.

Se não estou levando a sério, por eu estou perdendo a porcaria do ar?

...

- HÃ?

Não, ele não estava brincando.

Seus olhos estavam sérios demais.

- Você não acha que é um pouco cedo...? Quer dizer, e se não for amor mesm-

- Não sei, eu sinto que se eu não te amarrar em mim logo alguém pode vir e raptar você e...

Só olhei ceticamente pra ele.

- É sério! Casa comigo.

- Não!

- Case!

- De jeito nenhum!

- Você é a mulher da minha vida. – Sasuke soltou num ímpeto e eu perdi a fala.

Respirei fundo e tentei não desmaiar. Fosse por causa da água ou pela velocidade inumana do meu coração.

- Estou mandando você casar comigo! – Sasuke corou – Como seu chefe, isso é uma ordem.

- Você acha mesmo que pode fazer o que bem entender, não é? – Falei nervosa – Mas não é assim que funciona, chefinho.

Ele me soltou e eu senti um arrepio gelado passar pelo meu corpo.

Sasuke simplesmente me pegou pelos ombros e me deitou na beirada, até quase colocar minha cabeça na água outra vez.

- Só vai sair daí se casar comig-

- EU CASO! EU CASO! Eucaso, eucasoeucaso!

Sasuke sorriu e me puxou outra vez.

Fiquei alguns segundos me recuperando do que possivelmente será mais um trauma na minha vida. Quando a minha respiração se normalizou, Sasuke me levou e se sentou ao meu lado na espreguiçadeira.

- Finalmente, achei que não fosse acabar nunca – Suspirei aliviada e me levantei – Agora que você me tirou, eu retiro o que disse.

- Como? – Sasuke perguntou embasbacado – Você disse que ia casar! Volte aqui! Você prometeu!

Eu já estava na porta, então me virei e dei meu sorriso mais angelical.

- Quando você destruir a piscina nós conversamos.

Sasuke abriu a boca descrente, mas logo sorriu e correu atrás de mim. Corremos pela escada e no topo ela conseguiu me abraçar.

- Opa, cuidado aí, nós sabemos que essa escada é um perigo para os lábios das pessoas – Falei sorrindo maliciosamente e Sasuke me beijou.

- Não se os meus estiverem nos seus.

_**Continua...**_

Hey pessoas!

Estamos no penúltimo capítulo desta enrolação que foi essa fic! xD

Finalmente esses se agarraram, fala sério, nem eu aguentava mais! Hehe, mas aí meninas, muita decepção com o capítulo?

Sério, está difícil, to me matando pra terminar AQSS agora, estou no terceiro ano queridas, então eu vou ter que me esforçar esse ano e não quero deixar fanfics pendentes. ^^

Quero agradecer do fundo do coração a quem leu e espero que gostado desse capítulo também. Reviews lindas como sempre, vocês só me deixam cada vez mais feliz!

**Didis**: Então, não é que eu parei o Sasori? Haha, bem, o Sasuke parou, e foi quase, hein? Haha... Nhaaaa, que bom que vc está gostando, estamos quase no final dessa enrolação SasuSaku xD

Beijos flor!

**Pamela-chan Uchiha**: Que bom que curtiu dona Pamela-chan! Hehe, sim, Sasori veio pra fisgar os corações (Tá, acabei com ele nesse capítulo, mas fazer o quê... ¬¬). Pois é, Sasuke pediu pra ser chutado, mas ele está ai de volta. ;D

Beijos querida, espero que continue gostando!

**Sak09**: Sério? Conduzo bem? Hehe, pode ficar despreocupada que o sofrimento acabou, agora é só arco-íris! Fico muito contente que esteja gostando e espero que leio o próximo capítulo, estamos na reta final! ;D Beijones!

**Wonderje**: Exatamente, Sasu-chan e a Saku-chan estão especialmente idiotas nessa fic, hahaha. Pode relaxar o corpinho que as coisas vão melhorar! ;D Espero que continue lendo, este é o penúltimo capítulo! Beijinhos!

**YoKoNick-chan**: Oie flor! Sim sim, concordo plenamente com você, sabe-se lá há quantos meses Sasuke já não estaria com a Sakura se ele fosse mais ligeirinho no amor e não desse tanta trela ao seu orgulho... Ele complicou tanto, mas finalmente as coisas vão andar agora! (Ou não)(Leia o próximo para saber) Kkkk'k. Beijones!

**Karolyn Harumi**: Haha, pois é, deu mais vontade de bater em mim, que escrevi, aposto. xD

São dois completos idiotas, mas acho que vai dar certo. Quanto mais estranho, melhor o casal, hehe. Sério que isso aconteceu com você? Que tenso menina... Mas passou, isso que importa!

Pois é, esse é o penúltimo, estamos quase no fim. *Chora*

Hehe, beijões flor, espero que tenha curtido ;)

.

No mais, perdão por quaisquer erros amores, quando o próprio autor é quem revisa seus textos parece que muitas coisas passam despercebidas, acho que é por que leio o texto tantas vezes que acaba passando vários errinhos.

Obrigada pessoas, nos vemos no próximo e último capítulo! ;D


	13. Até que o Sasuke os separe

Não vou dizer nada senão vou chorar aqui U.U

Essa fic é o meu neném! T-T *chora rios*

**Capítulo 12: Até que o Sasuke os separe**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

.

As coisas finalmente se ajeitaram.

Sasuke e eu já tínhamos comemorado sete aniversários de namoro. Um a cada dia da nossa primeira semana juntos.

Sério, ele é maluco, pior que mulher. De verdade, ele teve a capacidade de comemorar todos os dias o nosso aniversario como se fossem sete anos! Mas o fato é que agora nosso relacionamento se tornou público e eu estou jurada de morte.

- Feliz aniversário de sétimo dia de namoro! – Sasuke abriu a porta com um sorriso gigante – Mais alguns dias e comemorações de aniversários e estaremos comemorando o nosso casamento!

- Não sei se eu já não vou ter morrido até o seu casamento, mas parabéns pra você também.

É.

Eu quase apanhei hoje das _suas_ fãs, seu gay.

- Que mau humor é esse, Sakura? – Ele perguntou me deixando entrar após me dar um beijo leve.

Ai, eu ainda não me acostumei com isso, meu pobre coração perde o controle, tadinho.

Muito menos com a ideia de casar com esse traste.

- E o que é isso de _meu_ casamento? O casamento é _seu_ também, por você aceitou. – Ele me puxou para o sofá, se jogando nele e me trazendo junto.

- Você deve entender o meu lado, esse casamento pode trazer a minha expectativa de vida a vinte e quatro anos de idade. Querido, eu não quero casar com você e pra não conseguir nem chegar na lua de mel viva.

Sasuke me apertou numa forma de consolo, dizendo animado que o bolo do aniversário de hoje era aquele de morangos que ele adorava.

Era realmente impossível não esquecer o resto e ficar feliz quando ele estava tão animado. Eu logo fui contagiada por aquele sorriso lindo quando ele voltou à sala.

- Mas então... – Comecei depois que comemos ainda sentados no chão ao lado da mesa de centro – Você tem certeza, Sasuke?

Ele me encarou confuso.

- Sabe... Casar... – Corei ao dizer a palavra.

Era uma daquelas palavras-chave para uma situação embaraçosa.

- Sakura, por mim eu tinha casado com você na hora em que eu propus, ensopados e na beira da piscina – Ele sorriu (e quase me matou) – É claro que eu tenho certeza.

Suspirei.

- Nesse caso, quando seria?

- O mais rápido possível.

- Sasuke, parvo, eu preciso de uma resposta específica.

- Olha Sakura, não é algo que eu vou escolher assim – Ele suspirou – Você está perguntando como se eu tivesse decidido tudo. Eu quero saber de você também, quando você acha que pode ser? Pra mim vai estar ótimo quando você quiser, embora eu prefira que seja pra já. Eu já até te apresentei aos meus pais.

Rimos e ele me abraçou, afagando de leve meu ombro.

- Sobre isso eu tenho boas notícias. Sua mãe é mesmo um amor – Sasuke apenas me encarou perdido – É, ela foi me encontrar hoje de manhã no shopping, parece que ela quer me grudar em você o mais rápido possível. Ela e o Itachi devem ter armado juntos pra você, por que é incrível como os dois queriam te arranjar uma esposa.

Ele ficou vermelho e carrancudo, resmungando que os dois eram "uns doidos casamenteiros".

- Pra falar a verdade, eu também quero me casar agora.

Sasuke riu daquele jeito indescritível e o clima se formou. Não deu dois minutos e já estávamos aos amassos no sofá quando a porta de entrada foi escancarada de repente.

- Vocês dois, hein! Eu ainda moro aqui! – Itachi disse nos pegando no flagra, Ino vinha logo atrás, um pouco descabelada – Ficam se pegando aí... Um pouco de vergonha nessa cara, pelo amor de Deus, é extremamente constrangedor chegar aqui e ver vocês dois desse jeito!

Primeiro eu não entendi o porquê de a Ino estar ali. Quando contei a ela que ia me casar ontem – e ela surtou daquele jeito - ela também me contou que tinha um encontro no dia seguinte. Era pra ela estar nesse encontro agora.

E aí eu percebi seu cabelo desajeitado e as roupas amassadas, os lábios levemente inchados e avermelhados e os traços de batom nos lábios de Itachi, que sorria vitorioso por ter nos pego no maio do ato. Sorriso esse que morreu quando eu e Sasuke abrimos um sorriso maior ainda.

Milagre o Sasuke conseguir manter a calma por ter o Itachi sendo tão autoritário e conseguir tirar uma com a cara dele sorrindo malicioso daquele jeito.

Claro que Ino se encolheu até não se sentir mais a sua presença ali.

- Olha quem fala – O sorriso malvado de Sasuke quase não cabia em seu rosto.

- Caham... – Pigarreei levemente – Você devia tirar os resquícios de batom antes de falar alguma coisa, Itachi... E Ino.

Ao falar seu nome, Ino deu um pulo e nós caímos nas risadas. Itachi começou a resmungar sobre a vida que era dele e ele fazia o que quisesse dela, pegando a mão de uma Ino escarlate e subindo as escadas.

- Eita, mais alguém vai casar! – Sasuke gritou.

Itachi apenas berrou um "cala a boca" de volta.

Claro que Sasuke não deixaria passar e depois ficou reclamando sobre como Itachi entrou daquele jeito numa casa que nem era dele exigindo coisas ainda por cima.

Bem, só tem um jeito de calar a boca do Sasuke.

.

.

Dois dias depois de descobrir o romance entre Ino e Itachi eu a obriguei a sair para tomar um café comigo.

Literalmente falando, eu a enlouqueci nessas quarenta e oito horas, ligando, mandando mensagens e emails para que ela concordasse em me encontrar neste sábado.

- Está atrasada – falei impassiva – Cinco minutos atrasada.

Ela apenas me encarou ceticamente e jogou sua bolsa na cadeira ao lado. Eu havia escolhido uma cafeteria que fazia tempos que tinha vontade de conhecer, no melhor estilo Starbucks, só que sem ser Starbucks.

- Antes que você me encha de perguntas eu já vou me adiantar. Eu e Itachi não estamos namorando. Não, não estamos nem ficando – Ino disse afobada, sacudindo as mãos daquele jeito que só ela fazia enquanto eu gargalhava internamente do seu nervosismo – Foi só um engano... e... Ah, droga, estamos namorando.

Ino terminou olhando pro lado roxa, mas roxa mesmo, de tão corada que estava.

Era obvio que eu faria uma montanha de perguntas, mas eu _necessitava_ aproveitar deste momento. O lance é que durante a nossa adolescência a Ino sempre dava a ultima palavra engraçadinha e tirava onda com a minha cara.

Hora do troco.

- Okay, mas... eu só ia te perguntar se você gostaria de ser minha madrinha.

Ino abriu a boca e relaxou os ombros.

Foi hilário, ela não acreditou que não precisava ter contado tudo, estava prestes a chorar e eu não pude mais me segurar e comecei a rir.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu ia perguntar sim, mas a sua cara foi tão boa que... – Parei de falar para rir mais um pouco e respirar fundo em seguida e, aos tropeços, continuar falando - ... Haaaa, Ino, você não sabe guardar segredo nenhum mesmo, né?

- Sakura, sua testa de marquise idiota! – Ela me estapeou levinho – Eu aceito, mas só por que eu vou destruir o seu casamento. Nossa, quero te matar.

Rimos juntas e pedimos nossos cafés. Ino comia como um rinoceronte, deve ter pedido todos os tipos de lanches do menu, acho que a provoquei tanto que ela teve se acalmar pelo estômago.

- Mas então, desembucha. Desde quando está com o Itachi?

Ino mastigou e engoliu o sanduíche, me encarando em seguida com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas.

- Na verdade foi só aquele encontro mesmo que eu te contei – Ela sorriu – Ai Sakura, ele é safado, mas foi perfeito! Eu nem acreditei quando ele me ligou, tinha certeza que era algum tipo de brincadeira estúpida, mas no fim não foi nada do que eu pensei.

Ino continuou me contando sobre como ele já havia feito a mesma coisa com muitas garotas, mas que ele garantiu que ele estava gostando mesmo dela.

- Puxa Ino, que coisa boa de se ouvir – sorri sinceramente – Sabe que eu acho que ele está falando a verdade? Não posso dizer que sei tudo sobre ele, mas nesse pouco tempo em que nos conhecemos eu aprendi a reconhecer os olhares do Itachi. Faz alguns meses que ele não vai há festas e só fica morgando em casa a noite toda, mas em compensação, quando você surge no radar Uchiha...

Ino sorriu marota, tomando um longo gole em seu cappuccino.

Ela conhecia o próprio potencial de conquista. Ino sempre arrasou os corações, desde o primário e ela não se envergonhava de reconhecer que era bonita.

"_Eu nasci assim, o que me resta é aproveitar do que a vida me deu",_ Ino sempre dizia e eu sempre concordei sinceramente. Antes de tudo devemos gostar de nós mesmos, por mais que eu tenha demorado um pouco pra entender isso. Uma pequena dose de vaidade não faz mal.

Vaidade essa que Itachi perdeu completamente ao se encontrar, como descobri recentemente, apaixonado.

- Estou falando sério Ino, já imaginou aquele garanhão das mulheres de barba? – Nós duas rimos – Aquele dia que vocês chegaram juntos foi o primeiro dia em meses que o vi arrumado.

- Itachi se descuidou a ponto de deixar a barba aparecer? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

- Exatamente, e agora nós sabemos a causa de toda aquela tristeza que assolava seu namoradinho.

- Para de falar isso! – Ela pediu irritada, devorando mais um sanduíche.

- Mas é verdade, e se por algum milagre você entrar no vestido... – olhei sugestivamente para o sanduíche natural em suas mãos - ... você vai entrar com ele na igreja.

Ino sorriu se animando com a ideia. Definitivamente eles eram o casal mais estranho que eu conhecia, não poderia haver combinação pior, mas ainda assim tão fofa.

- Para de comer Ino! – Tentei tirar o pão da mão dela.

- Para de você, tira a mão do meu sanduíche!

- Para agora!

.

.

.

Eu estava num dilema terrível. Chamo ou não chamo minha família para o casamento?

"Você deve fazer o que te faz sentir melhor", Sasuke disse todo compreensivo, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo me tranquilizar.

No fim, decidi não chamá-los. Demorei muito tempo pra desfazer nossos laços e um casamento com alguém como Sasuke Uchiha ia despertar um interesse desprezível no senhor Haruno.

Não quero passar por isso novamente.

- E aí, Sakura? – Ino entrou na sala de prova.

Sua boca abriu em no formato de um "O".

- Legal. Você está maravilhosa. Se eu fosse homossexual eu te agarrava agora mesmo.

Dei risadas. Ah, cutucar não machuca, não é mesmo?

- Mas como nós duas e o Itachi sabemos que você está a mil anos luz de ser homossexual... – Falei sorrindo marota e me deleitando ao ver Ino corar loucamente – vamos apenas dizer que eu fiquei bem nesse vestido. Será que o Sasuke vai gostar?

- Filha, até se você for nua pro altar ele vai gostar – Ino disse me provocando, após recuperar um pouco da compostura – Digo, nua ele vai gostar muito mais.

Bem, é claro que essa vaca conseguiu me deixar envergonhada.

- Mayu-chan está bem? – Perguntei, me voltando para o espelho.

Yamanaka Mayu era a criança mais linda da face da terra. Tinha os olhos azuis da Ino, tia dela, e os cabelos castanhos da mãe, Yamanaka Yuno, que era também um doce de pessoa.

Sasuke ficou bastante apreensivo quando eu comentei com ele de convidar a Mayu pra ser nossa dama de honra, ele tinha certeza de que ela seria loirinha e que entraria gritando na igreja, como provavelmente faria a tia dela.

Demorou algum tempo para tranquilizá-lo e convencer a criatura de conhecer a menina, e advinha, ele se apaixonou por ela. Veio até com um papinho que queria ter filhos logo e eu, delicada como só eu sei ser, o cortei. Nem éramos casados ainda!

- Cara, dá pra acreditar que você vai casar amanhã? Quer dizer, normalmente as pessoas namoram por mais de uma semana até finalmente terem a certeza de que querem se casar. Vocês namoram há uma semana e meia, vão ter um casamento dos sonhos e agora você está na última prova do vestido que foi feito na velocidade da luz, por que, meu bem, casamentos como esse, pra ficaram prontos em uma semana, só com um milagre mesmo.

- E dinheiro – Falei.

- E dinheiro. – Ino riu - ... Mas o que importa é, você vai ser feliz?

Pensei que na hora que essa pergunta viesse eu iria hesitar. Ao contrário disso, eu falei claramente a resposta, quase que antes mesmo de ela terminar a pergunta, com uma confiança que me surpreendeu.

- Sim.

Ino me abraçou e eu retribui com força e sentimento.

Em alguma vida passada eu fui a irmã dela, eu sei disso.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

Ah... como a vida é boa.

Sim, eu mesmo, Sasuke Uchiha, por incrível que pareça estou acordando com um ótimo humor.

Como não levantar sorrindo quando eu dormi a noite toda abraçado com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo?

Mergulhei meu rosto nos cabelos róseos e aspirei o perfume doce até o limite que meus pulmões podiam se expandir. Definitivamente era com ela que eu queria casar, era ao lado dela que eu queria acordar todas as manhãs, assim, como agora.

Depositei um beijo em sua testa ouvindo um leve ronronar, me levantando enfim depois de admirá-la por mais alguns segundos.

Entendi o que querem dizer quando falam que o amor deixa a gente idiota, mas eu tenho um termo melhor. Eu diria que simplesmente o amor nos deixa vivos.

Desci as escadas quase cantarolando, quase. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade.

E sangue Uchiha correndo nas veias.

Mais o principal motivo de eu ter parado de cantarolar como uma mocinha no campo florido foi por que ao chegar na cozinha Itachi estava lá e eu não precisava dele me zoando logo cedo. Sobre meu orgulho eu já havia desistido fazia tempo, mais precisamente quando eu comecei a gostar da minha segurança esquisitona.

- Bom dia, irmãozinho – falei imitando Itachi.

Ele só me encarou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Desde quando você me chama assim? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Está querendo alguma coisa?

- Eu? Querer algo de você? – cortei um pedaço de torta e o olhei risonho – É mais fácil você precisar de algo de mim do que eu de você.

Ele me mostrou o dedo do meio.

Que amável.

- Itachi... – comecei levemente, esperando ele terminar de comer – Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso algum dia, ainda mais pra você, mas-

- Nossa, seja lá o que for, já me sinto ofendido depois dessa – Ele fingiu estar sério, mas os cantos de sua boca lutavam para não se erguer e ele sorrir.

- Amor fraterno, você sabe – Dei risadas colocando café na minha xícara – Mas voltando ao assunto... eu só queria agradecer.

- Pelo quê? – Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou interessadíssimo.

A vida toda acho que ele esperou por esse momento, coitado. O dia em que Uchiha Sasuke agradeceria Uchiha Itachi por alguma coisa e não o contrário.

Engoli meu orgulho, que naquele momento parecia ser do tamanho de uma baleia rasgando minha garganta.

- Por se meter na minha vida - Itachi me encarou confuso e continuei – Digo, se você não tivesse esse nariz maior do que a própria cara que tem a tendência maldita de se enfiar onde não devia, eu não teria conhecido a Sakura.

- Vou ignorar toda a parte cruel e vou levar em consideração que foi graças a mim que você conheceu o verdadeiro amor – Itachi disse olhando para cima como se existissem fadas ali, com as mãos unidas no peito.

- Para de ser gay. Agora eu posso dormir tranquilo pelo menos.

Itachi encrava seu copo quando começou a sorrir. Achei muito diferente dele, aquele sorriso verdadeiro, sem ser sacana ou irônico

- Sabe... apesar de tudo, o que eu fiz não foi pra atazanar – Ele disse sem me olhar nos olhos, enquanto eu encarava seu rosto completamente embasbacado. Itachi nunca havia falado comigo com a voz calma daquele jeito – Eu só queria que você não cometesse os mesmos erros que eu cometi. Tipo, uma mulher por semana, festas toda noite sem nunca poder experimentar como seria casar, ter filhos...

Não... acredito.

Itachi finalmente olhou para mim só para encontrar um Sasuke com a boca aberta.

- Dá pra parar de me olhar assim? – Ele pediu incomodado brincando com os dedos – Era isso o que eu tinha pra dizer. Você teve a sorte se conhecer a Sakura, ela é uma garota incrível e eu estou realmente torcendo por vocês.

Itachi deu um meio sorriso e por um momento, um segundo de loucura, eu quase levantei de onde estava pra lhe dar um abraço. Mas eu me controlei, afinal Itachi não precisava saber que eu... no fundo, sabe, que no fundo eu... eu até suporto ele.

- Hnn... obrigado Itachi – Eu disse franco – Eu também torço por você... e pela Ino.

Sorri e olhei para cima procurando seus olhos. Itachi corou e começou a balbuciar qualquer coisa.

- Talvez ela seja e mulher que vai te colocar na linha. Você ainda deve ter alguma salvação.

Foi a primeira vez que o vi corado, mas aquele rubor logo passou e nós dois rimos.

Talvez Itachi não seja assim um cara tão idiota.

- Vai se arrumar agora, seu casamento é daqui a algumas horas – Itachi disse se levantando e limpando as calças de moletom das migalhas de pão.

- Fica tranquilo, acho que é a Sakura quem tem que levantar logo...

- Não... você tem muito mais espírito de noiva que ela, vai demorar que nem mulherzinha pra ficar pronta e vai deixar ela esperando no altar, _Lucy_ – Itachi sorriu matreiro e senti vontade de vomitar.

Maldita Sakura, por que diabos foi contar dessa história pra ele?

Retiro tudo o que eu disse. Morra, Itachi.

.

.

.

Meu estômago está fazendo barulhos estranhos.

Neste exato momento eu estou no altar – _sim, consegui chegar antes da noiva, Itachi seu otário _-, esperando a minha bela e amada noiva, todo mundo que está na igreja está calado e olhando pra mim, e o meu estômago está fazendo barulhos esquisitos absurdamente altos, que estão ecoando por toda a igreja.

E estão olhando pra mim.

Está tudo bem, está tudo ótimo. Você que quis casar, agora aguenta e não morre. Você não pode surtar agora, Sasuke Uchiha, aonde foi parar a sua moral inabalável? Por que sim, agora mesmo eu sou um Uchiha, eu serei um Uchiha até morrer.

E em alguns minutos eu vou transformar a minha Sakura numa Uchiha também.

Ah Jesus, COMO EU POSSO NÃO SURTAR?

- Ei. – Ouvi a voz de Itachi ao meu olvido – Pare de ser viado. Ela vai entrar agora.

Parei de respirar.

- Você se lembra dos votos?

- Mas é claro, você pegou a alianças?

- É... – Ouvi Itachi segurar a respiração - ... Boa sorte, irmãozinho.

Itachi saiu apressado. Como assim? O que esse idiota fez?

De qualquer forma, eu não pude mais pensar naquilo por que a marcha nupcial começou a soar e eu me esqueci de qualquer coisa que pudesse me preocupar quando Sakura entrou.

Eu fiquei ali, que nem bobo olhando pra ela, e eu nunca tive tanta certeza de que eu queria alguma coisa na vida.

Ela chegou sorrindo maravilhosamente e eu precisei de muito esforço pra lembrar de como me mover, pegar a sua mão, levantar a perna para subir o degrau sem me espatifar no chão.

Minha respiração finalmente se normalizou em poucos minutos e a cerimônia seguiu perfeitamente. Mas aí tem aquela coisa. Se algo está dando muito certo pode esperar que ainda vai dar merda.

Estava chegando a parte da cerimônia em que os benditos noivos trocam as alianças e aí, não sei por que, imaginei a melodiosa voz do meu irmão dizendo _"É... Boa sorte irmãozinho"._

Jesus, as alianças!

Quase que me virei afobado para matar meu querido irmão, mas consegui me controlar no último segundo. Eu não podia estragar aquele momento, mas não podia impedir o meu corpo de formigar de nervoso, aquele maldito teria conseguido estragar tudo?

Estava na hora de eu fazer meus votos e nada da sobrinha – criança linda, nem parece sobrinha daquele demônio de pelo amarelo - da Ino aparecer com as alianças.

Olhei para Itachi sentindo meu estômago revirar e ele sorriu movendo os lábios sem fazer barulho para dizer "te peguei, otário". Com certeza me certificarei de acabar com as chances de ele ter filhos com a Ino, maldito.

Então aquele anjo veio andando devagarzinho, sorrindo e me fazendo imaginar como seria ser pai e de repente um vontade imensa explodiu em mim. Olhei para Sakura e notei que ela já estava me encarando então apertou a minha mão num claro sinal de tentar me tranquilizar e como sempre, aqueles olhos verdes me acalmaram.

A cerimônia correu perfeitamente, e mais uma vez estranhei tudo estar lindo e purpurinado demais. Olhei para o lado. Itachi e Ino pareciam estar no próprio mundo, nem se lembravam de quem é que estava casando. Do outro lado estavam Hinata e Naruto, que encarava Jiraya, o velhote amigo da família escolhido para conduzir a cerimônia, super concentrado, aposto que tentando entender alguma palavra mais complicada que não estava no vocabulário simples do loiro.

Tudo estranhamente nos conformes.

- Bem, acho que é isso – Jiraya disse suspirando.

O velhote bocejou. Juro, bocejou.

Olhei nervoso pra ele, fazendo minha melhor cara de assassino, pois se aquele filho duma mãe estragasse meu casamento lindo ele seria assassinado.

- Até que o Sasuke os separe – Ele disse e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Não creio Senhor. Não posso acreditar nisso.

Acho que vou falecer, desculpe Sakura, desculpe meu filho que eu não tive.

- Até por que a única coisa inconveniente capaz de separá-los é este ser! – Itachi disse mais alto apontando para mim e todo mundo continuou se dobrando de rir.

Lindo. Lindo mesmo. Foi por isso que Itachi deixou os repórteres entrarem, claro.

- Pare de fazer bico – antes que eu pudesse piscar, Sakura fez um movimento rápido e me jogou em seus braços, praticamente me deitando, coisa que_ eu _deveria estar fazendo com _ela._

Mais uma explosão de gargalhadas e antes que pudesse fazer bico ou sair daquela posição constrangedora, senti os lábios de Sakura sobre os meus.

Se eu fosse o antigo Sasuke, aquele rabugento e egocêntrico – _bem, egocêntrico eu ainda sou_ -, eu provavelmente teria dado um chilique.

Mas eu apenas sorri. Meus lábios se curvaram durante o beijo e eu abracei pescoço dela, me perguntando como ela estava aguentando me segurar. Me lembrei que ela tinha uma força assustadora e me aproveitando da brincadeira toda, levantei uma perna, ouvindo todo o pessoal rir novamente.

Não podia ter sido mais ridículo, mas também foi o álbum de fotos de casamento mais divertido do mundo.

Fora que eu tenho certeza que Sakura jogou o buquê na Ino de propósito e não podia ter sido melhor quando Itachi a pediu em casamento e ela perguntou "Por que eu deveria?"

Como se já não tivessem rido o suficiente na igreja, gargalharam mais um pouco da cara de Itachi, que humildemente disse "_não se pode conquistar todas as mulheres do mundo_", para os repórteres, levando uma bofetada de flores na cabeça de sua noiva. Por que sim, uma semana depois Ino aceitou.

E um ano depois Itachi estava saindo de férias com Ino, as últimas férias dos dois antes de ela ter o Mini-Itachi.

- Da pra acreditar? – Perguntei a Sakura a abraçando pelas costas, enquanto dávamos tchau ao casal que sumia das vistas na Ferrari vermelha – Vou ser titio antes de ser pai.

Sakura se virou e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço sensualmente, daquele jeito que adorava quando ela fazia.

- Ah, mais isso pode ser facilmente resolvido... – Ela me beijou lentamente -... No andar de cima.

Sorri safado e a peguei no colo, tranquei a porta e subi as escadas indo para o nosso quarto.

Seja bem vindo, Mini-Sasuke.

.

**FIM**

Bom, pessoal, é isso. xD

Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever. Eu realmente gostei, apesar de a minha escrita ter mudado do começo pra cá. Isso acontece mesmo, espero que eu tenha evoluído e possa postar novas histórias ainda melhores pra vocês. ^^

Acabou, depois de muita enrolação, meu presentinho pra Hime! Flor, espero que você tenha curtido!

Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração a quem leu e/ou favoritou. Não houveram muitos comentários nos últimos capítulos, mas quantidade não me importa, sei que mais pessoas leram e isso me contenta. E dos comentários que recebi, fico muito agradecida mesmo, pode ser algo pequeno, mas receber uma review de uma pessoa que leu algo que a gente escreveu pode mudar o nosso dia 3

Vamos à elas então!

**Hime**: Imagina, leia quando você puder, a fic vai ficar ai no ffnet por um bom tempo, esperando leitores xD

Espero que vc tenha gostado, fiz com muito carinho e acima de tudo eu pude aprender bastante a escrevendo (para que as próximas venham melhores xD)

Muitos beijos e estou com saudades, antes nós podíamos papear muito! Rsrs

Até a próxima Hime!

**Wonderje**: Hahaha, fico mega contente que tenha ficado ao menos engraçado, já que eu demorei muito pra fazer eles darem uns pegas xD

Puxa, obrigada mesmo, espero que você tenha aproveitado esse também, quem sabe não me surge alguma ideia para epílogo, não é mesmo? Rsrs

Beijos flor, até a próxima ^^

**Joker Pasión**: Baaaaah! HENTAI? Hahah, eu também curto as "potarias" (facebook, sai de mim), mas eu não havia planejado hentai pra essa sasusaku, talvez numa próxima. Espero que não tenha se decepcionado por isso :\

Nossa, seu comentário de emocionou, rsrs, de verdade, agradeço aos elogios, é muito gratificante que alguém tenha se divertido assim ao ler xD Pois é, judiei, né? Onze capítulos pra finalmente rolarem os pegas!

Man, imagina, vc comenta se quiser! Eu fico feliz só de saber que você gostou, sem muitas frescurites U.U Mas vc não tem conta no no ffnet? Seria mto legal trocar PM's hehe

Hmm, tomara que a gente ainda se encontre por ai nas fics, já tenho altos hentais planejados hushaush (se vc curtir Inuyasha, logo terá putarias Hahaha)

Obrigada Joker, até a próxima :D

.

Bem, xuxus, é isso aí.

Beijos de algodão doce pra vocês e até a próxima! :**


End file.
